The Adventures of the Psychotic Trio plus Kaiba!
by Midnight Marauder
Summary: Part I [HP] [A-O] Part II [SM] [P-Z] After the group returns from England, they move into Juuban for a reason... but the connections are deeper to Darkness then to the Light. The fight and the end, Chapters 23 Y and 24 Z up. **COMPLETE** Vote at End!
1. A, Anglo Japanese Problems

Not much left for originality, but let's see if this turns out well. It's a slow beginning until the third part, I believe. Just give this a chance. All disclaimers apply.

~*^^*~

****

I. HARRY POTTER MEETS THE PSYCHOTIC TRIO

__

aka Harry Potter and the Millennium Trio

__

~*^^*~

****

A. ANGLO-JAPAN PROBLEMS

Sirius Black was tracking the Death Eater movements in Japan, trying to find out why they were going to this part of the world. He was hiding in a bunch of bushes as the man he was watching faced against three teenagers that were dressed similarly- as if they wore school uniforms.

One had pale hair the second blonde hair and the third was a mix.

Two males and one female.

None showing fear, but anger in their eyes.

He watched as the Death Eater was giving them a long lecture on something as they choose to ignore him and talk amongst themselves. Which was really interesting. "Damn these **_creatures_**." a voice echoed as three teenagers stood facing what could have been a really hostile Rare Hunter, but that wasn't possible. Why? They were all free from Isis's control when she was sent to the mental hospital- in this case Death. Now the Millennium Necklace rested around a familiar female's throat with the other necklace of a large puzzle.

"Could always do what he loves best." she stated pointing to the pale haired one, who seemed to smirk in agreement with that. "See if our 'training' has helped any."

"Have we corrupted the Game Queen?" the blonde stated dramatically as he draping an arm around her shoulders. "Now we are the Homicidal Trio!"

"Hot damn. Better then standing around listening to his lunatic rant and rave about 'muggles', 'mudbloods', 'master', and such." the pale haired one stated with a smirk that said he approved. "Hell, might be fun!"

/They **_ARE_** nuts./ Black mused as he watched them closely.

****

!*^^*!

Yugi Motou, holder of the Millennium Puzzle and Necklace, crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the ranting man as Ryou checked his watch. He held up one hand as Malik groaned. She was crowned the Queen of Games as they all now worked for Seto Kaiba as personal bodyguards and representatives for KaibaCorp. in any gaming tournament that Kaiba didn't want to attend- or they all attended and just wanted to knock people out of the top spot.

Shadi had visited a week after the Virtual Reality Incident and said they should work on using their full power, which they did so knowing what that meant... all three knew that their yami's would be worse then everyday life. So they worked on that over the summer under the Ancient's watchful eyes while fighting off these damned black cloaked figures. Yami, please? she pleaded as the voice in her head was silent. He's really pissing us all off and Bakura's right!

... this is worse then the torture chamber you call 'school'. he stated as she seemed happy. Their relationship was still the same- citrus and odd morning wake-up calls- but getting better. Yami's nickname had caught on quicker with the other two, seeing they enjoyed every chance they had at getting revenge on the old Pharaoh. Yami didn't like them calling him 'Hormonal Pharaoh'.

They sent her a glance, which translated in to 'Who's first?'. She pulled a card from her pocket as they nodded and did the same thing. Now seeing that each drew a different card, they glanced at one another to see who was the first. "Who's the lucky one?" was now the question.

"Man-Eating Bug." the pale haired one stated with a malicious grin that would send people in to cringing spells, or running depending on who you are. Many ran from that smile, especially when it was on Malik's face because that was worse with the fact he had a magical dagger. [[Beat that!]]

[Yugi will probably let you do that, she's still trying to avoid the title 'Homicidal Trio' in place of 'Psychotic'.] Ryou shout back at his other half as he mentally frowned.

[[That's not good! We will corrupt her!]] he stated defiantly as that glint appeared in his eyes. Ryou slammed the door of his soul room as he slapped his forehead in defeat as Bakura's insane laughter echoed with the shouting of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' in the background in a failures attempt to drown the laughter out.

"Black Hole." Yugi stated as Bakura looked ready to do his victory dance as Yami was half-awake. That's what you get for molesting me last night!

Shush up or else. he grumbled as she snickered.

"A part of Exodia." the platinum haired one stated as the pale haired Ryou Bakura looked content as the other two placed their cards back in to their decks. :Damn, Tomb Robber won.: Malik pouted as Marik laughed.

::But you get second shots where Chemy is last.:: Marik stated as Malik smirked. After Battle City he realized that Bakura and Ryou had a nickname for her and decided to do the same, so Chemy was born because she always helped him with Chemistry with the help of cereal or food. Which was the beginning of the 'Duelist Food War I through III' and the fact that pancakes are hard to wash out of hair. "Your first this time, Tomb Robber."

"Get your ass in gear, Batty." she stated as he walked past her shaking his ass, Malik laughing as she groaned and bowed her head. "Save that for later when you need it with someone else, got enjoy trouble with Hormonal Pharaoh." Malik was laughing out loud now as Bakura snickered as she hid her face in her hands.

****

!*^^*!

"Are these three nuts?" Sirius Black, a fugitive that was wrongly accused, muttered watching the Death Eater approach the three teenagers. He thought he'd have to check them in to a muggle mental institution soon. The man then started screaming for no reason as the pale haired boy seemed rather amused as the other two were watching.

"Could get some answers." he stated as the other two considered it.

"Wanna-be Pharaoh? Your honor." she stated as he nodded and pulled an object from around his neck as it glowed and the Death Eater froze. They proceeded to question him as he started to resist and raise his wand.

"Why are you after us?" he asked as the man wouldn't speak. "The force is strong with this one."

"Then whip out your light saber and frighten him, Obi-Wan." the girl stated as the pale haired one hit her upside the head. "Or did the dark force get to strong?"

"What did I say about American TV references?" he stated as she snickered.

"Nothing." the girl stated with a sadistic smile. "Why not a souvenir?"

"Drop the wood piece." the blonde stated and he did so, the other two looking indifferent with this as he kicked the wand towards the girl. "Why have we been targets of the latest string of dark cloaked figures seem to be intent on kidnapping, controlling, or near killing us?"

"I won't tell." he growled as Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Damn his resistance!"

"You know that it's 7:15 in the morning?" the pale haired boy asked looking at his watch as they nodded. "Meaning..."

"Take his mask and finish it off, we're gonna be later." the girl stated as the other twitched. The blonde took the mask as they shrugged and she stepped up. "Mind Crush!" she shouted as the body slumped over, she then snapped her fingers as it was gone.

"He's gonna kill us!" the pale haired one shouted grabbing her wrist and the others and taking off in a run away from the area. That left a shocked Sirius Black to return to England by port key to report to Dumbeldore what he seen.

Or a trip to Azkaban after visiting St. Mungos Ward to find out if he wasn't crazy.

****

!*^^*!

Seto Kaiba had dark blue eyes and brown hair, yet was also rather cold to most people. Kaiba was watching the puffing trio with interest, they had just ran in and collapsed. The blonde Egyptian- Malik Ishtar- was the first to stand up and nudge the other two. Yugi shot up and went to attack him as he blinked and Ryou took him out at the ankles, which caused her to fall because he grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you three done trying to kill each other?" he asked with arms crossed and sitting back.

"Wouldn't be the Psychotic Trio without the homicidal tendencies towards one another." Ryou stated as he sat down and the other two followed, all three looked rather beaten by the run and the wrestling match as Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"What'cha need, Dragon Priest?" Yugi asked as Malik crossed his arms and waited.

/I still wonder if they are bi-polar./ he mused putting a file in front of them. "It's an offer, seeing the Summer will be boring."

"To where?" they asked in unison as he blinked in surprise.

"A few days in Egypt and a good month and half in England, where our schedule is already done out." he stated as the three smirked and agreed- only after Yugi spoke to her Grandfather on the phone who allowed her. The yami's were pleased about the Egypt part and not sure about England, but they had no choice in the matter.

****

!*^^*!

In England, a familiar convict was alive with activity in telling a blue eyed old man with a long white beard about what he had just seen. The office was full of books and other little gadgets as he, a stern woman in a black hat, a dark haired and pale skin man, and a man with graying auburn brown hair sat waiting for the rest of the story. "These teenagers weren't afraid, they were angry with what was happening and the fact he stopped them." he stated as they nodded.

"What happened after that?" the man, Professor Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, asked as the others in the room looked skeptical.

"The blonde took his mask and the girl stated something, the Death Eater slumped and then she snapped her fingers and his body was gone." he stated as Professor Minerva McGonagall still looked unsure. "Then they ran off after one declared them late for something important."

"Magic in these muggles?" Professor Severus Snape looked amused by this and the fact that Sirius was losing his mind.

"Or that idiots lecture warped my brain, too." he stated with a shrug. "But they might have powerful magic and might be the reason why Voldemort is probing things in Japan."

"Could be." Dumbledore stated stroking his beard as they watched him. "Sirius, you stay here and I'll send someone else to look in to these three."

****

!*^^*!

The Ministry of Magic in Japan was having a field day with the use of their powers, which meant they couldn't find them. That also would prove to be a pain in the ass for the Trio when they reached England, because it doesn't look like Lord Voldemort's about to give up on the Muggle's that have killed- or banished- his loyal Death Eaters.

__

~*^^*~

Thoughts are needed!


	2. B, Anglo Egyptian Meetings

__

Yugi is a girl, why? Read the "What If..." one that has about 32 chapters. Learn proofs? Hated those math things (-_-)... Yami's getting bodies, soon really soon. They don't make public appearances till they reach England. For Rackel's true point... Yami and Yugi will get more scenes alone (and can't get far because I feel inexperienced when it comes to attempting a lemon).

~*^^*~

****

B. ANGLO-EGYPTIAN MEETINGS

It was their last day in Egypt, Kaiba was finishing up his business as the three Millennium Item Holders sat on a sand dune over looking the Great Pyramids and Sphinx. It was a change to feel like everything was fine, like one was home again. "No matter where you are born, Egypt still welcomes it's forgotten children back." Yami stated taking in the scents of his home sands with closed eyes as Yugi rolled her eyes.

"He's been sniffing super glue again." Yugi told Malik and Marik as they laughed and Yami glared and 

"When school is over, you are moving here." Bakura told Ryou as he laughed, the other two yami's glanced at their hikari's as they gave the universal sign of defeat.

"Ishtar Manor could always use new blood." Malik stated as the two glanced at him in surprise. "Seeing Isis is gone, company is welcome."

"My, has Malik gone soft?" Marik asked as they all laughed at Malik's glare.

"Be... our... guest, be our guest..." Yugi started to sing as Malik threw sand at her, letting all fall in to gales of laughter. "He's your lover, Marik, and your the only sane person in that relationship." Yugi stated as he whapped her on the head with the Millennium Rod receiving a glare from Yami, who was sitting by her.

"Is it wise to be sitting out here alone?" a voice stated as the three turned their heads to look at the red head that was approaching. "In the sands away from the city where no one can hear you scream." They gave him odd looks, all six of them.

"Depends, the view is perfect." Ryou stated as he looked unconvinced. "Legends had that the Pharaoh used to sit out this far to watch his city as it prospered. To watched the great monuments in their glory."

"Yet also to get back to the lands and make his peace with the storms." Malik stated as Yami rolled his eyes.

"Or to honor the Gods without the need of a priest." Yami added as the Yami's glanced at him in question, as he smirked.

"When he wasn't stuck in the throne room listening to his priest or accepting challenges to defend his people." Marik added as the red head sat on the sand between Yugi and Ryou, causing both yamis to glare at him leaving a few amused teens. "And if you were going to kill us, you wouldn't have a chance."

"Bill Weasly, explorer." he stated extending his hand as Malik was the first to accept as the others studied the amused look on the red head's face.

"Malik Ishtar, anti-social." the blonde stated as he nodded. "Close friend Marik, slightly insane." his twin nodded with a devious smirk that caused the red head to reconsider shaking hands with him. "Careful, he does bite." That got him a head lock as Marik decided to give him a noogie for his comment, sending the others in to laughter.

"Ryou Bakura, semi-sane." the pale haired one replied as they shook hands. "My close friend Bakura, also slight insane." he stated as Bakura gave him his own version of the malicious grin that said something was going to happen if he made a wrong move. "He'll just attempt to bury you alive."

"Yugi Motou, bi-polar." she stated with a nod as he smirked and returned the nod when she made no move to shake his hand. "My boyfriend Yami, the---" he cut her comment off by clasping a hand to her mouth as she glared.

"Pardon my rudeness, just a habit because she tends to kiss and tell." she pulled from him and tried to attack Yami as he seized her wrists and pulled her in to his lap with arms pissed. She pouted as they all laughed.

"That nickname does fit, Yami." Marik stated smugly as Bill was out of the loop with the comment. Yami gave him a death glare that, Bill would say, that could have beaten Professor Severus Snape's.

"You sound British." Ryou stated as Bill smiled.

"I am, whole family lives in England." he replied as Ryou took an interest.

"That's where we are heading next with a friend of ours." Ryou stated as Yugi was silent, she was then on her feet facing a man in a white turban with solid blue eyes. "My family used to live in England, before my Aunt was killed with her husband. Don't know about my cousin."

"So you six finally made it here." he stated as the other two glared.

"I'll see you two at the airport, I have to talk with our friend here in private." she stated waving to them as her and the turban guy walked towards the city.

"What were your Aunt and Uncle's name? Might have heard of them." Bill stated as Ryou shut his eyes and then opened his eye sand blinked.

"Lily was her name, I believe." Bill was shocked as Ryou seemed confused. "It's been forever since dad said anything about them, I think there was a few pictures of them and their friends in one of the old photo albums. Dad never talked much about his brother."

****

!*^^*!

"The men with masks, their master wants power." Shadi stated as Yami appeared beside Yugi as they stood in the shadow of the Great Pyramid. That was when Shadi's ancient power flared and they were in a tomb, the tomb that all were searching for.

Carved walls and columns, rooms branched off as a throne sat at one side on a dais as the stone floor was clean. Familiar stone tablets were against the walls as a gold sarcophagus sat in the center with the imprint of where the Millennium Items went on it- all empty. Torches were lit at the walls as Yugi choose to sit with her back against the throne, Yami was sitting with his legs over one side as Shadi choose to sit before them, knowing it might be a long conversation. "His minions are scouting out the continents for something to bring him back to power." he added as Yugi leaned foreword with her elbows against the stone and chin in her cupped palms.

"Or someone." Yami stated, taking an interest in the conversation. "So the robed wanna-be Rare Hunters without chains are after us because of the power we wield?"

"With the training of Hikari's by their Yami's, if he finds out the truth about the items and their holders then the danger is more." Shadi stated as she frowned. "They use wands to channel their magic, the Shadow Realm has embraced your light spirit and the Pharaoh's old control meaning you three- or six- wouldn't need one."

"Shadi, what is the problem your trying to avoid?" Yugi asked as he blinked and blushed at being caught.

"He wants to take over the world, doesn't he?" the Ancient Pharaoh asked as Shadi nodded.

"Why is everything for the world?" Yugi asked as Yami ruffled her hair. "Can't they just settle for a small continent? Hell, let them take over England as long as the water binds him there. But no! They want the world!"

"And if he went for the Shadow Realms?" Shadi asked as both gained a serious look.

"We'll kill them." they stated in unison.

"True Guardians, no wonder the creatures trust you so." Shadi stated raising to his feet as Yugi followed. "How is your training?"

"She is doing well." Yami stated with pride as Yugi nodded. "To fight this enemy, we both will be ready to defend the Shadow Realms, the Millennium Items, and this world." Nice priorities.

Best to guard the things that can destroy the third.

Ya' think? "Meaning these annoying spirits might get their own bodies." Yugi stated as Yami nodded with that devious look crossing his features, then they were in the streets of Cairo, or a dark alley that was shadowed by the buildings.

"England, he is in England." Shadi stated as Yami disappeared in to the Puzzle and reassuring innocence of his other half. "You three must be prepared for anything because of this, it will be your jobs to do what no other has."

"But what would happen after that?" Yugi asked as he paused.

"Destiny is your own, whatever you do afterwards is not my concern." he stated with a bow as Yugi gave him a inquiring look..

"Even if we free you from your duties?" she asked as he froze in surprise and spun to face her, trying to figure out if she was lying.

****

!*^^*!

Bill had enjoyed the conversation with the two, even after the shock on Bakura's past. Neither spoke about it as they walked through Cairo. The red head wasn't hard not to like, but he wasn't sure about their female companion nor the three look a likes that went off to roam the city (or the opportunity to hide in the Millennium Items to observe the red headed wizard). "When Shadi appears to talk to Yugi, it is never good." Ryou had stated as they walked the streets. "It's like a Messenger of Death coming to claim a Innocent."

"You've been on a poetry kick." Malik stated hitting him. "Keep that up and I'll start with the Movie References."

"Shadi?" Bill asked as they seemed to gain a serious look. The street was empty, minus the female that was staring at something. Malik tapped her shoulder as she jumped and faced them. "The turban and robed guy with weird eyes?"

"Trouble is brewing." she stated as her eyes rolled up in to her head and slumped in to Malik's arms.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" the red head stated as he picked her up, noting that the Millennium Necklace had a faint glow.

:Shit, that means that something else is going on.:

::No, that is trouble.:: Marik stated as Malik was silent. ::Trust me, we'll get to kill people.::

:Blood thirsty?:

"Jet-lag probably caught up with her." Ryou covered as Malik looked serious about it as the pale haired boy then glanced at his watch. "Malik, guess what..."

"We have to be at the airport in twenty minutes?" he asked as the pale haired boy nodded. "Shit, being punctual is not in our job description."

__

~*^^*~


	3. C, The Bad English Inquisition

__

HP couples are in debate, leave your favorites at the bottom. As for Shadi, he did nothing... that will be revealed in this nice chapter.

~*^^*~

****

C. THE ENGLISH INQUISITION!

__

You said I'm gonna buy this place and burn it down,

I'm gonna put it six feet underground,

You said I'm gonna buy this place and watch it fall,

Stand here beside me baby in the crumbling walls, 

Oh I'm gonna buy this place and start a fire,

Stand here until I fill all your hearts desires,

Because I'm gonna buy this place and see it burn,

And do back the things it did to you in return

You said I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war,

If you can tell me something worth fighting for,

Oh and I'm gonna buy this place is what I said,

Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head

Honey, all the movements you're starting to make,

See me crumble and fall on my face,

And I know the mistakes that I've made,

See it all disappear without a trace,

And they call as they beckon you on,

They say start as you need to go on,

Start as you need to go on,

Start as you need to go on 

__

~*^^*~

"Your not much help." pouted Yugi as she laid sprawled out on her stomach in Yami's soul room with the Pharaoh tracing patterns on her bare back. Both were sitting amongst the piles of sheets of silk as the darker side seemed to bask in his control over his other half, seeing it was rare when she did give in to his charms.

"But I did claim my Game Queen." he whispered, leaning over to kiss the dark bite marks on her slender throat and shoulder. On his shoulders was scratch marks that were visible to the shadows with a set of five scratch marks that were forever etched in his skin- the claw marks from a Dragon that was sent upon his kingdom. "One that has much on her mind." she had rolled over, pulling the sheets to cover her front as he laid by her, head propped up by his hand.

"Just debating what might happen in England." she stated as violet eyes reflected the promise of mischief in their stay. "Maybe you will stay in physical form when we explore the city, seeing the other two will probably have some place else they want to go during the business side of the vacation."

"So dear Kaiba wants just two familiars to join and let the other four enjoy their freedom?" he asked with a questioning look as his free hand brushed some hair from her face, both of her slender hands came up and trapped his hand as he had a darker look in his eyes.

"He wants to make an impression on this man that invited him to dinner with his family, he said that the other two would try to kill him where as you could scare them senseless. Ryou and Malik don't know how Kaiba works these people and it's been an old habit since he took over." she replied kissing his hand as he shivered a bit and brought his hand away only to pin her to the bed and capture her lips before she could get off a smirk.

"Sounds like fun." he whispered as she smiled. "Annoy a few mortals, enjoy a dinner, spend some quality time with the two people that I trust above all..."

"Does that leave me out?" a voice stated as the Dark magician appeared, gaining a glare from the Balanced Dou.

"We respect you, but..." Yami stated as Yugi was twitching to throw something as the Dark Magician blushed and was gone.

****

!*^^*!

"In international news, KaibaCorp. Technologies had announced a visit to London to meet with prospective investments. Teenage-Billionaire Seto Kaiba and his Brain Trust will be in London. The Brain Trust, or Psychotic Trio as everyone calls them, consists of Ryou Bakura- a native of England- and Malik Ishtar- Heir to the largest Egyptian Exhibit in all Museums- and finally Yugi Motou- the crowned Queen of Games." the news anchor stated as Vernon Dursley, a rather beefy man that could use a diet and a shave, looked proud. "KaibaCorp. will also be participating in the Chess Tournament hosted by Smeltings, which is in two days..."

"Seto Kaiba and two others who will be dining here tomorrow night." he stated as Petunia Dursley, a homely woman with a horse like neck, gaped.

"Well then, I would have to go to the salon and get a whole new dress!" she stated, boney hands flying to her face. "We got to make a respectable impression on them!"

"Of course dear." Vernon stated as he glared at his nephew, a one Harry Potter who was cooking breakfast. The dark haired boy with messy black hair and green eyes covered by black glasses ignored his Uncle's incoming comment, seeing he couldn't feel it was worth threatening him. "You will be polite and do **_nothing_** abnormal."

Petunia was still worrying over what she had to do to be presentable to the Japanese Multi-billionaire and his company. "Maybe a caterer, so they know we are respectable." she stated fluttering about the kitchen as a fat, beach-whaled like teen sat at the table. His blonde hair could have blended in with his skin as his weight could have taken about five people to equal his. "I have planning to do." his mother stated going off in to another room.

"I won't, Uncle Vernon, really..." Harry stated serving up the rest of breakfast as the beefy man glared at him some more, as if that would make him disappeared from sight. /Keep glaring, I might decide to do something./ Harry mused as he restrained the urge of rolling his eyes and went off to do the chores, all of which was on the list in his baggy jeans pockets. /Maybe he might get me something that fits for this event./

"What do they look like, Dad?" Dudley Dursley, the beach-whaled looking teen, asked as he finished up the last of his breakfast.

"I don't know, only that Grunnings trust to have **_my_** family host them in hopes of getting KaibaCorp's support." Vernon stated proudly as Harry turned away and rolled his eyes.

/That's all **_I_** need./

****

!*^^*!

When the Quartet did make it to their hotel, none cared where they dropped as long as they got to sleep. The quizzing of Yugi Motou had taken the rest of the plan ride- all five hours- and now they were tired and rather temperamental... 

Especially when the Yami's helped them, then tried to do something, and they all collapsed in the same bed. "What a picture." Marik stated as the others laughed. "Anybody else up for exploring this new land?"

"Let's go!" Bakura stated dragging both Yami and Marik off, knowing full well that they could return to the Items at anytime. Only their exploits would be messing with the Ministry of Magic when they were stalked by people... or so they thought and decided to thin some of the world's population out.

The next morning...

The four teens in bed had found a understanding in the night. Malik was using Yugi's stomach as a pillow, Yugi was sleeping somewhere near the middle of the bed with her head cradled in the small of Ryou's back and legs curled under her as Ryou was sleeping on the other edge of the bed hugging a pillow. Kaiba had one arm thrown over Yugi's chest and the rest of the bed his.

"Anybody else got a idea?" Marik asked with a smirk as the other two hit him for a change.

"Hormonal Wanna-be Pharaoh." Bakura stated as Yami rolled his eyes. "You have some explaining to do.

"When they are awake." Yami stated as they crawled in to bed with the group. Now when you think of this think about Anita Blake's Wereleopard clan and their habits... only with clothes.

****

!*^^*!

Kaiba was the first to wake up in the nice pile of people, or human spirits, not minding the fact the bed was crowded or anything. He nudged Bakura, who cracked one eye open and glared at him before disentangling himself from the pile, who then kicked Yami in the back. Yami was awake and rolled over and tried to go for his throat, only to be pushed off of the bed by Malik and Yugi, who were glaring daggers as Marik had the Millennium Rod out and ready to attack. Ryou was giving them an odd look as Kaiba was sitting against the headboard.

"Seeing your stuck in bed and we have some questions, you best be cooperating." Marik stated as she made a weird face at him, causing him to pinch her cheeks.

"Hey!" she protested and did the same thing as he growled and pulled away. "Your not my grandma, you can't pinch my cheeks without getting it back." Both were rubbing their cheeks as he sat back with arms crossed. "Questions?"

"What happened in Egypt, Yami won't tell." Ryou stated as she didn't move.

"After Shadi appeared and we left?" she asked as they nodded, Yami was still sitting on the floor by Bakura. "We talked about the new guy that's trying to take over the world, the warning her gave, then got back and had another small conversation before the trance."

[Shadi was gone as the empty street was eerie in the silence that fell. Something isn't right, Yami. Yugi told her other half as the hair on her arms and the back of her neck stood on edge. The street was shadowed as Yami merged with his Hikari and Yugioh spun, turning cold crimson eyes on the dark figure in the street. "Not fucking possible." she growled as the Eye of Ra blazed on her forehead.

"The Amazon Healer still holds the beauty she did before her death." he stated approaching her as Yugioh drew back, feeling the death that hung around the figure. Something that made her stand on the edge and beyond, the creature that made paranoia look like the jitters. "Yet the eyes..."

"Sethi, you should have been in your tomb five millennia ago." Yugioh growled as the figure paused as the ancient Shadow Realm Magic swirled about her hand, causing a small sand storm in the street. Sethi seemed to be surprised as the Millennium Puzzle glowed. "Why the hell have you returned?"

"Revenge, revenge against the teenager that beat me... against his loved ones and close friends. The eternity of power from being a vampire gave me this chance!" he stated as she threw the ball of magic and watched the figure go flying back and disappeared. "But the revenge upon his old lover would be sweeter in more ways then one..." the voice hissed on the air.

"Why the hell does everyone one want to mentally scar me for life?" Yugi asked before the Millennium Necklace caused her body to freeze and eyes to go blank.]

"Sethi returned, old friend?" she asked as Marik's smirk fell in to a sneer as he restrained himself from hitting something. Bakura had a twitch in his right eye as Yami was unfazed. "The Millennium Eye gave me a glimpse of what happened to Sethi before he became a vampire, he's working with the guy that wants to take over the world."

"They can't do that!" Bakura protested getting to his feet with a determined look in his eyes. "World Domination is **_OUR_** goal in life!" he declared punching his fist in to the air as Marik followed with a 'hurray'.

"Then let's kill him, steal his plans, and wait a few years." Marik stated as Bakura gave the 'hurray' this time. Meanwhile Kaiba, being silent the whole time, had pulled out the formal clothing that was already in the room's closet as the other's gave the two yami's a odd look before hiding their face either in a pillow, stomach, or hands.

"Ritalin. Is it to late?" Ryou asked as they laughed.

"Yes." the other two stated as they glared.

"Already tried." Marik stated as Malik kicked him off of the bed. "Not my fault your lovely sister thought you needed to be drugged up half the time."

"Till I fed them to the pigeons..." Malik added as the others groaned.

"Don't say another word." Kaiba stated as they snickered.

__

~*^^*~


	4. D, A Terrible Dinner

__

~*^^*~

****

D. A TERRIBLE DINNER

__

Bones, sinking like stones,

All that we fought for,

Homes, places we've grown,

All of us are done for.

And we live in a beautiful world,

Yeah we do, yeah we do,

We live in a beautiful world,

Bones, sinking like stones,

All that we fought for,

And homes, places we've grown,

All of us are done for.

And we live in a beautiful world,

Yeah we do, yeah we do,

We live in a beautiful world.

Here we go,

Here we go.

And we live in a beautiful world,

Yeah we do, yeah we do,

We live in a beautiful world.

Oh, all that I know,

There's nothing here to run from,

Cos yeah, everybody here's got somebody lean on.

__

~*^^*~

Catcalls echoed in the room as Yugi was chasing Bakura for his comment, leaving Yami and Kaiba to watch as she ran in a skirt and heels. "Get your ass back here so I can strangle you with my boot strings!" she shouted as he dove behind the bed as she sprawled herself out over the bed, the rest laughing as Malik cackled form under the bed. "Oz will **_not_** save you now, midget boy." Malik was singing the Lollipop song now as the rest were either on their knees or clutching this sides curled up in the fetal position.

"Go away, Wicked Witch of the East." he stated as she huffed and crossed her arms.

Yami stood in his black attire of leather pants, his normal boots, and an untucked black dress shirt with his spiked hair the same, only this time he wore the Millennium Puzzle for a change. Kaiba stood in his black trenchcoat and the near same attire as Yami. Yugi stood up in her one piece black dress that buttoned down the front, even if she only buttoned to just above her knees, to her ankles with short sleeves and a folded collar, knee high black boots that laced up to her knees and thigh high black stockings. The Millennium Necklace was around her neck with her hair down as her violet eyes were lined in black and flickering with her anger.

"Our little sister is growing up **_so_** fast!" Bakura stated with mock tears as he hugged Yugi, who had wide eyes with her mouth open in a retort. "If he does anything bad or mean to you, we'll slap him around in defense of your honor." She dropped her head to rest against his shoulder as Malik was laughing from his safe haven as Marik was restraining his own. Ryou hid his face as Yami smirked, leaving Kaiba to wish for his camera.

"I hate you with a passion that outstands my hate for the Amazing Trio (Mia Valentine was excluded)." she stated as they were still laughing, when she poked Bakura in the forehead and he fell over.

"Sorry, he hasn't taken any anti-depressants lately or else he'd be sulking or trying to keep me in bed." Ryou stated as Yugi raised an eyebrow before Kaiba grabbed Yami and Yugi by the wrist and dragged them out of the room, leaving poor Ryou with the Trouble Trio.

"So... anybody up for tormenting unsuspecting mortals?" Marik asked as Malik climbed form under the bed, covered in dust.

"Do I have a choice?" Ryou asked crossing his arms as Bakura laughed and picked him up, throwing the poor pale boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hell no." Marik replied as Ryou rolled his eyes, as if saying 'Why do I even bother?'

****

!*^^*!

Petunia was rushing about as the dinner of oriental food sat ready with the family of three and one were dressed formally, all looking decent for once as the clock read five minutes till the time the three were to show up. All rehearsing was done as they sat in the living room of the modest house, a chess board was already set up on the table as Vernon glared at Harry.

"Boy, if you do what you did with the Masons--"

The doorbell then rang.

"They're here!" Petunia stated, priming her hair one last time as Dudley answered the door in his sky blue tuxedo as Harry stood in his slightly baggy green suit. He opened the door as the brunette stood ahead of the boy with spiked hair and the teenage girl with long hair and violet eyes. Harry wanted to smirk at the one's appearance, but didn't.

"Mr. Dursley." Seto Kaiba stated shaking the beefy man's hand as the other two were silent, falling in to step behind him. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kaiba." he stated with a fake smile as the brunette stepped aside and nodded to his two friends.

"My close friends Yugi Motou and Yami-- damn I could never say your last name without problems." he stated with mock embarrassment as Yami nodded with a small smile.

"That is fine, my last name is of no importance any ways." he stated politely as Dudley eyed the girl, Petunia served up tea while fawning over Kaiba. Harry took note the CEO was sitting between the twins for some support.

"Mr. Kaiba please meet my wife Petunia and son Dudley." he stated as they all shook hands, Yami seemed to be mad when Dudley tried to flirt with Yugi. Harry could see his crimson eyes darken in anger as Yugi gave him a replying glare as he backed off. "My **_nephew_** Harry." he spat out as he followed the same routine before sitting down.

"Before getting down to business, do you play chess Mr. Dursley?" Kaiba asked as Vernon looked amused.

"I was champion in my day, my boy." he stated as Kaiba gave him a smirk that reminded Harry of Snape when he got a devious idea in his mind to punish the Gryffindors.

"A small tournament of sorts, then." Kaiba stated with amusement as Harry looked ready to fall off of his chair. "Yami and Yugi will play a game, then you will have to face the winner... if you win I'll give Grunning's the investment if we win then you'll have to talk me in to it."

"Why not you?" Petunia asked politely as Dudley was silent and staring at Yugi, who gave him a icy glare that would make anyone back off. Hard headed idiot.

"These two are interesting to watch." he stated as Yugi fell to her knees on the black side as Yami moved to the over side and smirked.

"Speed?" Yami asked as she smirked.

"Keep up then." she told him as she made the first move.

****

!*^^*!

Kaiba got a good laugh as Vernon paled at the speed the two played chess, which was unreal. Yugi let out a small laugh. "Check." she declared as he rolled his eyes. I'm only letting you win because they might possible know you as the Game Queen. he stated as she mentally laughed.

I know, Hormonal Pharaoh, that's why when he have a rematch the stakes are slightly higher. she stated as he accepted that.

Our Midnight Games... he purred as she repressed her urge to blush at his tone. She made her next move as Yami sat back.

"Checkmate." she stated as he nodded and the other four just stared at the near empty chessboard. Then we should have a rematch... Yami seemed to mentally smirk at his chances as Kaiba nodded. "Your turn, Mr. Dursley." she replied setting the board back up as he nodded.

"I won't take it easy on you like your twin." he stated with some arrogance as she rolled her eyes and made her first move as Harry was prepared to witness this event, just not ready to put it in terms to his friends.

Yami, can I just take him out? she asked her other half sweetly as he smirked. Please?

Go ahead, this is boring and everyone is bound to be hungry. he stated as she cheered and smirked when she made her next move, then the next three.

"Checkmate." she stated as he was surprised, Harry was snickering with Petunia glaring at him. "They don't call me the Game Queen for nothing." was her triumphant remark as he stared at her. So publicity is going to bite me in the ass.

My Game Queen... winning two major tournaments was bound to do that. he stated as she stood up and sat down on the couch. If only they knew your private life.

Don't start. she growled before dinner was called by Petunia, in hopes of breaking the ice and shock in the room.

"_This bites._" Kaiba told them in soft Japanese as they nodded. "_Would it be worth it?_" They got inquiring looks as each smiled.

"Private business, seeing your host it would not be polite to walk from the room." Yami stated as they nodded and accepted it. "_It looks like this man is not to be trusted._"

"_Don't go for it, he intentionally wanted me to win... it bites when you try to drag a game out and the other party is being a pain in the ass._" Yugi told Kaiba as they ate, the family of three smiling at them while whispering their own thoughts to one another. We will not delve in to that. "_What use do you have for a drill company any ways?_"

"_I don't..._" Kaiba stated sitting back with a pondering look. "_But they offered it._"

"So, your apart of Mr. Kaiba's Brain Trust?" Dudley asked as Yugi glanced at him and blinked once.

"Yes, but Brain Trust can be debate on." she replied as Yami snickered. "Where would the other two be?"

"Would it matter?" he replied as Yugi laughed and sat back with Kaiba rolling his eyes.

"Knowing them, yes." Kaiba stated as she shrugged.

****

!*^^*!

They left after dinner, the three sat in the limo slumped. "By Ra that was terrible." Yami groaned as Yugi seized Kaiba's cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hi, Domino's Pizza?" she asked as they glanced at her. "I was called to order two large pizzas, one meat lovers the other mushrooms and ham, with six orders of cheese sticks and two two liters of Dr. Pepper." pause. "Okay, can you deliver that to the London Doubletree, I'll be in the lobby wearing a black shirt standing by a boy wearing a large golden pendent." she hung up and smirked.

"Hungry?" Yami asked as she sprawled out over his lap.

"Decent food." she stated as Kaiba laughed.

"Break out the Uno cards." he stated as the limo was flagged down. Yugi sat up as Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura jumped in and the engine was gunned. They were all laughing, panting, and looking either devious or embarrassed. "What the hell did you four do?"

"Slapped around some muggers, ran from the cloaked guys in masks, went sight seeing... banished some minds to the Shadows Realms, and then decided to flag down this vehicle." Marik stated as he sprawled out over Yami and Yugi's lap with a sigh of content.

"Don't say a word." Yugi stated as Yami sighed and sat back. "The less we know the less we can tell the police if they are found."

"Bad dinner?" Ryou asked as they groaned. "Okay, terrible dinner then."

"Ordered pizza." That got a few cheers.

****

!*^^*!

Harry had locked himself in his room to send a letter about that night. Vernon was mad, Petunia not caring, and Dudley slightly wishing to be alone with the teenager. "The girl and Mr. Kaiba were decent people, but that Yami character..." Petunia stated as Harry snickered. Of course he could hear them from his room upstairs, it didn't help they always talked loudly.

'Dear Snuffles, How is everything? It's fine here. Vernon just met the Japanese Investors that might invest in Grunnings. Dudley is stricken with the girl... she and what could be her twin brother have tri-colored hair and wear these odd golden items with a eye on them. Dinner was hilarious, wish you could have been here to see it. Hope everything is fine. Harry.'

He sent the letter off just as a letter came in with Pig, Ron Weasly's owl. He spent five minutes catching the thing before settling down to read the letter attached. He smiled and scribbled a reply on the back, asking them to meet him tomorrow night after the Smeltings Chess Tournament. He wanted to see what Dudley would try, as far as flirting with Yugi.

/Now that's entertainment./ he mused sending Pig off and sitting back on his bed with a smirk. /To bad no one is here to witness this event./

****

!*^^*!

Six party members were sprawled out about the room, full of decent food and already asking about the normal 'Dursley's'. "The way those two attacked the pizza, if must have been bad." Malik stated pointing to Yugi and Seto who glared. "What of them?"

"Not worth the money." Kaiba stated simply as Yami agreed.

"Terrible people." he muttered as Yugi smirked.

"Only because the Fat Mess was attempting to flirt." she stated as he nodded, causing the rest to laugh.

"So the Pharaoh's a little grabby... so am I!" Bakura stated pulled the poor Ryou from his chair into his lap, causing the poor pale haired twin to choke on his drink.

"You ass! You could have killed me." Ryou snapped as all fell silent.

"Ryou's got a temper." Marik stated in a sing-song voice as Ryou glared. "To bad that girl that was molesting you won't remember anything."

"Hold the show... what the **_hell_** did you four do tonight?" Yami and Seto asked in unison as they all gave nervous laughs.

"Isn't it time for bed? The tournaments are at noon tomorrow." Malik stated as they looked unconvinced.

"Nature calls. Can't let the answering machine get it!" Bakura stated dragging a cooperative Ryou to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door as the others twitched.

"Ba'tty'kura! Remember it's good to conserve water so please shower with a friend." Yugi stated as Malik tripped, Marik let out a laugh, and someone in the bathroom tripped.

"I'll get you for this Gi'z'Mo." Ryou stated letting out a yipe as they all glanced at the bathroom.

"Better avoid the bathroom till tomorrow..." Malik stated with a cringe as he glared at his yami, who was sitting on his back with a chesire cat smile.

"I'm bunking with you two." Kaiba stated as Yami glared and Yugi laughed.

"Be ready for tomorrows sweep!" she declared to the rest.

****

!*^^*!


	5. E, Smeltings Tournament

__

~*^^*~

****

E. SMELTINGS TOURNAMENT

__

aka Three Wizards _vs._ Three Teenagers

__

A whisper

A whisper

I hear the sound of a ticking of clocks,

Remember your face, and remember see where you are gone,

I hear the sound of the ticking of clocks,

Come back and look for me, look for me when I am lost

Just a whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper

Night turns to day and I still have these questions,

You just won't break, should I go forwards or backwards,

Night turns to day and I've still got no answers

Just a whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper

Now I hear the sound of a ticking of clocks,

Remember your face, and remember see where you are gone,

I hear the sound of the ticking of clocks,

Come back and look for me, look for me when I am lost

Just a whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper

__

~*^^*~

The afternoon crowd had navigated around the tables as adults and teens alike playing chess together as many watched. A family, Harry had joined in the open spot, watched as Dudley scared his opponents in to losing, seeing he threatened to sit on a few of them. Harry was doing decent with his games, keeping them at bay and winning in the last few moves. "I'm gonna hurt you for getting us in on this, Kaiba." a teenage boy with wild platinum blonde hair growled as the other two seemed to make the group look intimidating.

The girl was in leather pants and shirt with a knee length blue high collared knee length jacket lined in shit. The blonde was in a violet tank top with blue jeans as the pale haired one wore a stripped shirt with a long sleeve black coat and black pants. "Better then staying in Japan with the Amazing Trio." the girl stated as harry blinked and then gawked.

Yugi Motou. She stood a few feet from him wearing the pendent that Yami wore the night before as her eyes were a swirl of violet and crimson. 

...

Wait a minute, crimson and violet?

"True." the pale haired boy stated with a smirk that didn't fit on his face. "Been nice to stay in Egypt, not everyday you feel like your home."

"Or in the middle of hell." the blonde growled as they snickered.

"From you, it must be then." the girl added as he glared.

"If it isn't Kaiba-boy and Yugi." a familiar voice stated as three of the four groaned. Why him?

****

!*^^*!

Malik was playing a game against someone twice his age and twice as cocky as Ryou played against a student of Smeltings, a girl who was flirting with him. Bakura wasn't a happy camper and wanted to kill her, but was well restrained by a promise from his abiou... use your colorful imaginations and you'll get it.

Pegasus was far off in the room as the two people that had something against him tried to stay on the opposite side of the grand hall. Yugi stayed in her dark corner as Kaiba choose a place by a nearby exit, so if Pegasus decided to try anything he could escape quickly.

The last boy left the table in shock as Yugioh was idly staring off in to space, or speaking to Yami. Boring... so BOOORRRIINGGG.... she stated in a singing voice as Yami was ready to shut her up in one way or not. He sat in spirit on the back of her chair and was intent of keeping a vigil over his lover.

If we were back home, we wouldn't be sitting here... he stated with a smug smirk as she frowned and restrained the urge to slap air.

Baka Hormonal Pharaoh, someone once said that schizophrenia beats being alone... they were wrong. Since I've met you my mind is barely silent and your always trying to get in my pants. she growled as he laughed, the one that made her shiver and sigh at the same time. The torture never stops!

My poor Game, the torture is only when we are out of bed... he purred as she hated when he did this.

Dammnit! You Nymphomaniac! she stated as he laughed, which resulted in her crossing her arms over her chest and bowing her head to hide her blush.

"Ms. Motou?" a voice stated as she glanced up at Dudley Dursley and his smiling parents.

When life got worse with Pegasus and your unsatiable addiction, now brings on **_him_**. she growled as Yami snickered and Yugioh sat ready to defeat her next opponent. Yami's revenge... Yami's Mortal Revenge!

****

!*^^*!

Severus Snape growled his annoyance as Remus Lupin followed with his dog. The crowd had thinned out when they got there. Dumbledore had decided to send them on this mission after Black told Dumbeldore- well showed him- Harry's letter about the tri-colored haired teenage girl. "Let's just find them and get the hell out of here." Snape growled as they glanced around the room, only to be pulled through the crowd by Snuffles- aka Sirius Black for those of you that are wondering. /Why do I get these **_delightful_** missions?/ he growled to himself.

"There's Harry." Lupin muttered pointing to the dark haired teen with glasses that was holding his own against the pale haired teen they were searching for.

"Check." he stated as the other blinked and countered.

"Harry!" Lupin shouted as he glanced up and smiled at his old professor... and present one that hated his guts. Snuffles was sniffing the boy who didn't seem to care, yet.

"Hey Bakura, get your ass in gear before Pegasus makes a move to ask Chemy and Dragon to a rematch for stakes higher then titles." the blonde stated as he raised an eyebrow. "In case you forgot, they are trying to avoid him and presently seem ready to bolt faster then meeting the Amazing Trio."

"Checkmate." he stated as Harry blinked and Ryou stood up.

"I smell a challenge." he stated before they went off, leaving the stunned group.

"_That one looks like the others._" Malik grumbled as they followed slowly.

"_Well then, it's time to leave._" Ryou stated as they grabbed Kaiba on the way, causing the CEO to raise an eyebrow. "_Pegasus, people tailing us, urge to let Dark Halves out to deal with this..._"

"_Another fun day._" Kaiba stated with a smirk as they approached the table that Yugi was at, defeating Pegasus, shaking his hand, and then finding herself thrown over Malik's shoulder again.

"_Damn it, Malik! We already went through this._" she growled as they disappeared through one exit, avoiding most as a few stared at the sight.

****

!*^^*!

Outside he let her down as Kaiba went off in his limo, leaving them to stand outside the entrance to plan. "Your sure they are after us?" Yugi asked as Malik nodded and pointed to the Millennium Rod. "Never mind, dumbass question."

"Someone admitting that?" Bakura asked as she glared and whapped him upside the head.

"No." she snapped as Malik rolled his eyes.

"YOU THREE!" the dark haired man roared as they blinked. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Your honors on the war cry." Malik and Yugi as Bakura smirked.

"**_SPA-LIT!_**" shouted Ryou as they got outside, choosing to go three different ways. Malik choose a nearby dark shadowed and damp alley and took the chance to give his yami a chance in on the game. Ryou crossed the street and did the same thing as Bakura seemed amused cause it wasn't everyday he got a willing chance to annoy people, minus the other four of their group. They then split up in the crowd. Yugi and Yami split and laughed as the group of three and one dog faced them. Yugi saluted them and took off in a dead run forward as Yami cut across the street and in to the crowd.

"Bloody hell!" Snape cursed as they followed after Yugi, seeing she went forward. "Damn teenagers." 

"How would you react if you were being stalked by a lively bunch you two make." Harry Potter stated from behind them, who received the full force of Snape's Glare of Gryffindor Hate (couldn't have used the copyrighted Heero Yui's Death Glare (tm) wouldn't seem right).

"What are **_you_** doing out here, Potter?" he snapped as the boy shrugged.

"Curiosity killed the cat." he replied with a shrug. "Shouldn't you be searching out Kaiba's Psychotic Trio?"

"What?" Lupin asked in confusion as his best-friends son smiled.

"That's who they work for, don't know where the name came from but that's what the media calls them." he stated with a shrug. "I have to go find the Dursley's for my ride home, or else this might be a rather interesting year." with that he went off.

"Damn it!" Snape hissed as Snuffles pulled Lupin forward as Snape decided to follow.

****

!*^^*!

Marik ran in to the group first, which shocked him when he went streaking past in search of trouble... well a nice person to torture but that's expected. He flashed them a obscene gesture that he learned off of TV and went off, them following. ::This is fun!:: he told Malik as his other half seemed to sweat drop mentally as he let out a laugh and continued.

"Get back here!" the dark one roared as he sped up a bit, thanking Ra that Yugi had gotten them used to running. Or was that his fault when he last pissed someone off in public? Malik was then standing at the other end of the alley, watching out of curiosity.

"Gotta catch me first!" he shouted in reply, but something then hit him in the back. The Spirit of the Millennium Rod stumbled before he felt half empty for a split second, then whole again. He spun to face them with eyes blazing and promising pain for whatever they happened to do. "What the hell did you do?" he snapped as they seemed to be surprised.

"That was supposed to knock him out." the other whispered as the dog growled. The boy looked ready to kill them on the spot as the other let out a yell.

"Marik! Don't!"

****

!*^^*!

Yugi had met up with Malik, on a rather weird chance encounter after he sprinted from the alley. They stood in front of a pub as the other four were MIA, still. "Marik is having to much fun." he stated as Yugi snickered.

"He's free from having to Guard the Pharaoh, what'cha expect? Remorse?" she asked as he shrugged. Then both felt something leave them, like they lost half of their soul for a split second. Malik had twitched as Yugi shivered at the lose, but then both relaxed as something felt different. "Oh..."

"Fucking..."

"HELL!" they stated in unison and took off, knowing that feeling wasn't good. They took off again, heading towards the hotel as Bakura joined a second later. The three Millennium Item Holders knew something was up and they needed to talk about it, or wait for their other halves to show up.

****

!*^^*!

Yami and Bakura, after feeling that, had run in on Marik and the group. They glanced at each other, came to a mutual understanding and cease-fire at the moment, and then rushed forward and seized their third point. "Not today, something has happened." Yami growled as they physically picked him up and took off running, leaving the shocked wizards to stare after them.

They then disappeared halfway down the alley causing them to look shocked.

"No muggle is supposed to do that." Snape stated as Snuffles still growled.

"That means that You-Know-Who knows, or he just wants them dead." Lupin added with a shiver. The one that was carried off had caused the same effect on him when he looked ready to kill them.

__

~*^^*~


	6. F, The Switch and The Letter

__

Okay, readers and the masses, we need a vote on the Harry Potter couples. I am not sure what ones to use and need some opinions before the relationships show up or else you'll get some weird couples. There will be a Yugioh/Sailor Moon crossover, Anime Girl, finally got an idea for that.

Marik was hit with a Full Body Bind, which some how did...

~*^^*~

****

F. THE SWITCH AND THE LETTER

__

I can see you staring at me

But you're not there

I can hear your voice still calling

I miss you still

You are the saddest one

That lingers on

Yours are the grayest eyes

To bring me love

Poor little thing you do

Eternal and so cold

And you know this heart is cold

Eternal, always cold

I can feel you wandering

Among my thoughts

Many things still whisper to me

You're never gone

You were the saddest one

It lingers on

Yours were the grayest eyes

They bring me love

~*^^*~

"That bastard!" Malik roared as soon as the door was shut as the three had collapsed were they were once standing, Kaiba just looked rather surprised. "He did something that caused that pain, damn it... I know that son of a bitch did." he vowed as Ryou moved, realizing their female friend had passed out.

"Kaiba." he called out as the teenage CEO rolled his eyes and got up, leaning over her curled up form and frowned.

"What happened." he demanded as the other two either plopped down or sat up.

"Some dark haired man that looked like his hair repealed shampoo hit Marik with something, it was a colored light." he stated with a shiver. "If was then that something felt wrong, the three of us then returned here and here we are."

"Your never one to answer questions without a sarcastic or biting comment." he stated as Malik rolled his eyes.

"Then the world is coming to a end because of that, heaven forbid I might actually be nice." he snapped as Kaiba laughed.

"Never mind, your not an imposter." he stated as Malik glared and Ryou laughed, falling back and avoiding the Egyptian's backhand.

"Dull ceiling, how I love three. What are you doing today?" he asked absently as Malik twitched and glanced down at him.

"Best wait for your other halves before we get some true answers?" Kaiba asked crossing his arms as Malik nodded, seeing the other two were already occupied with doing something. He then fell back to stare at the ceiling as Kaiba twitched and glared at the three tired teens. "Great, I'm stuck with three mentally scarred friends."

"Shut up, you don't know how it is to feel your mind scramble and feel pain without a wound." Yugi growled as he jumped from her kick at his knees. "Come here so I can crush your mind, then you'll see how we feel."

"I'll pass up on that." he stated, opening the door and stepping out. That room was getting a tad bit to hostile for his liking.

****

!*^^*!

Bakura and Yami were still dragging Marik through the crowd, losing the two odd men. "_Let me go, you two traitors! I wanted to kill that man for the pain he caused me!_" he shouted as Bakura hit him upside the head, Yami restrained the urge to kick him.

"_Shut up, we have to figure out what the hell happened before you can kill them! Do you realize how fucking hard it is to question dead people?_" Yami snapped, stepping out of character as Marik blinked at him. He stared up in to viscous crimson eyes and had the urge to disappear- then he did so as they twitched.

"_That bastard._" Bakura growled as they ducked in to a alley and did the same thing.

Only they would be shocked to know what happened... or what would happen with the damned spell meeting the spiritual body of a friggin' 5000 plus some year old Guardian of the old Pharaoh.

Now is the time we all should feel sorry for Seto Kaiba, because he has to put up with them.

****

!*^^*!

"They're back!" Ryou stated getting to his feet as he pulled the Millennium Ring off and glared at it. The female of the four was in the bathroom taking a bath and trying to relax, which wouldn't be going good in a few minutes. "Now get out here and--" he was shaking the item as Malik blinked and watched the pale boy go through his mood swing, "tell us what--" this time he banged it off of the floor, "hell happened!" he finished as Yami appeared in front of him.

"Why isn't this comforting?" he asked as Malik tapped the Millennium Rod as Bakura appeared, looking rather frazzled. They glanced at one another, twitched, and then attempted to contact their Hikari's.

Where the hell is she? Yami asked out loud, knowing how Yugi hated to be asked stupid questions like that.

[Taking a bath, last time we checked.] Ryou replied, then froze with wide eyes and pointed at the shocked Yami. "Tell me that just didn't happen."

"That dark haired man Marik wanted to kill..." Bakura trailed off before something dawned on them. "If we are here..." [[And that if Yami and Ryou are connected by this event...]] he told Malik, who frowned.

:Great, another homicidal spirit moves in to my head.: Malik stated with a frown as Bakura glared at him, he flipped him off as the spirit looked ready to kill him.

"But if Yami is here and I am here, that means..." Bakura finished his thought as they glanced at the bathroom, but no screams were heard. In fact not much was heard from that room...

****

!*^^*!

...because Yugi was in a staring contest with Marik. The blonde haired Egyptian Spirit was standing toe to toe with her as she clutched the towel that covered her naked form as her hair stuck to her face and shoulders. The Millennium Puzzle sat on the sink, ignored by the two as the glaring match continued. Voices were heard, but both didn't care. "Did I interrupt something?" he whispered as she kept eye contact.

"Yeah, I was about to get dressed and collapse on to the couch with a bucket of ice." she replied, keeping their voices down for some weird reason. "So why the hell are you in here?"

"No reason, just wanted to see what happened." he stated with a shrug as she blinked... then a minute passed.

"What happened." she demanded, eyes narrowing a bit as neither moved for a weapon. That was odd in it's self because both usually tried to kill each other- be it Yami or Yugi in control most of the time. Poor Yugi could feel his mental cursing and part of something that damned Yami and Bakura for dragging him away before killing the odd dark haired man...

Poor Marik, couldn't take out his stress and now I can hear you in my mind. she mused as he looked shocked, enough to let his jaw drop a bit before both jumped from the pounding on the door.

"Marik, you better--" Yami's shouting was a bit muffled, but both still heard him.

"Is he always like that?" Marik asked as she sweat dropped.

"Try sharing part of your mind with him." she stated as he patted her wet hair.

"Poor Chemy." he stated as she glared and elbowed him. "Abusive bitch aren't you?"

"Compared to you, I'm tame." she stated as he glared, but took it as a compliment anyway. "Now get out of here so I can get dressed in peace."

"Marik!" the pounding was getting annoying as she seemed to understand now.

"What card." she stated walking over to her small pile of clothes and pulling her deck from the pouch on her belt.

"Change of Heart." he stated as she pulled it from the deck and handed him the card. "Maybe this might not be so bad."

"Don't get your hopes up, Moody Man, try anything and your going to be hoping I never regain my full past life memories." she stated as he smirked.

****

!*^^*!

The door was flung open as Yami fell back, knocked out, by the use of the Change of Heart Card. "Thanks, Chemy." he stated handing her the card as she shut the door. "Women, can't live with them half the time."

"No screaming, throwing of objects, or anything!" Malik stated in surprise as Bakura was grinning.

"A staring match and a new discovery, why didn't you let me maime that man?" he demanded with a deadly glare as Bakura matched him.

"If you killed him, then we might never know how to fix this!" he growled as Kaiba stepped back in to the room.

"Will you lower your voices before someone get's suspicious of something?" he growled as they paused, Yugi entering from the bathroom.

"Let's hear it. NOW." she stated as they glanced at the girl who seemed rather moody. That was a bad sign...

****

!*^^*!

The story was told, now they all sat by their respective yamis. That was when a owl flew in, knocked in to poor Bakura who looked ready to fry it, and then the annoying creature perched on Yugi's head. The girl swatted at the thing as it seemed to like her. "Damn bird." she hissed and finally knocked it from it's perch as Ryou grabbed the scroll it carried.

"This is akward." he muttered unrolling it as everyone seemed to be waiting for him to read it.

"Well?" was the chorus as the owl took up perch on a chair, getting glares from four people in the room.

"Barbeque." Bakura stated with a devious grin as Marik seemed to agree, both eyed the bird as the others rolled their eyes.

"Might not be worth your time." Malik added as Ryou cleared his throat.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)." Ryou stated loudly as they all got a laugh. 

"That's some heading, wonder what his resume looked like." Kaiba stated as they all got another round of laughter, their present problem briefly forgotten. "Continue."

"Dear Mr. Ishtar, Mr. Bakura, and Miss Motou,"

"Damn you Kaiba! Your not involved." Malik stated blowing him a raspberry, which was a new event in their book.

"Thank goodness."

"Can I continue, damn you all?" Ryou stated as they shut up in surprise.

He's stepping well out of character tonight... Yugi mused as Marik snickered his agreement.

"Good." he added with a nod of the head. "We are pleased to inform all three of you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later then July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

"What fucking fun." Bakura stated as the others agreed, Ryou glared.

"The reason why you received this letter is to invite you is to be protected from a Dark Wizard that is trying to take over the world." by now three people were rather mad because it was **_their_** job to take over the world. **_THEIR JOB!!_** "We fear that he is after the three of you and..."

"Today is July 28, can we fend for ourselves?" Yugi asked as they shrugged.

"As far as going, it sounds like they won't take no for an answer." Ryou asked, giving up on reading it out loud.

"Then if they are going to force us, at least let's go down with a fight." Yami added, recovering from the card use.

"Hooray!"

__

~*^^*~

__

Seems drawn out.


	7. Part G, Part H, and Part I

__

What bites, this chapter has been deleted and rewritten three times... annoying computer from hell... this is bound to get better when they reach Hogwarts. Yet also shorter.

~*^^*~

****

G. REVELATIONS AND AN AMBUSH

__

I missed the good part, then I realised,

I started looking and the bubble burst,

I started looking for excuses,

Come on in,

I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in,

I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones,

That I started looking for a warning sign

When the truth is, I miss you,

Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so

A warning sign,

It came back to haunt me, and I realised,

That you were an island and I passed you by,

And you were an island to discover

~*^^*~

"You said that these teenagers would have been easy to take out." Lucius Malfory growled at the Egyptian man as he sat with VOldemort and his top circle.

"I said no such thing, the last teenager I underestimated me put a dagger in my heart and I was risen a vampire." he snapped coldly as his dark powers crackled with his anger, black eyes flashing gold as they wisely fell silent. The odd vampire still looked how he was as a human- tanned, black hair and eyed with the same taste in Egyptian clothing of some sorts. He was intimidating when standing, but when angry no one approached him in fear of the fact he had plenty of time to perfect his ways of being worse then their present Master.

"What is so important about these muggle teenagers?" Parkinson bit out as Seth smirked.

"They hold more power then the whole of Hogwarts put together." he stated bluntly as all seemed to be surprised. "If you threaten one of them they will take you out, if you attack them they will just riase an eyebrow and take you off of your feet."

"How do you know this?" another demanded as she sat back with arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you wish to see what the Aurors are dealing with?" he asked snapping his finger as the large table suddenly started to show ghostly images of three teenagers in the back alleys of London- they then split as the room stayed silent. "Just watch."

****

!*^^*!

Malik and Bakura were both cursing loudly as they ran the garbage in the alley's like hurddles and kept distance between himself and the four red robed wizards of the Order of the Phoenix attempting to follow behind him. The three of them had found themselves pushed in to running the back alley's when it started earlier that morning. It was July 30 when the letters stopped coming, but by September 1 the Aurors started to stalk them.

Let me tell you, tryign to hide in London when crowds never stucka round long enough was hard. The three had to avoid teh Aurors for six hours, seeing their flight left that afternoon. Kaiba had business to wrap up and left them alone, which also meant that they were in deep trouble if they couldn't keep away from the wizards that were after them.

He paused long enough to pull the Millennium Rod up in front of his forehead, causing it to glow when he pushed his power in to the golden object. "Now listen to me." Malik stated as they lowered their wands as a blank look crossed each of their faces. "Good, find you assciocates and attack them." he stated as they nodded and turned aroudn and went off the oppisite way.

:Bastards.: he growled as Bakura was losing his cool when they faced another group of the Aurors, realizing he didn't have time to concentrate.

"Mind **_CRUSH!_**" a familiar female voice shrieked with rage as he watched the dark attack explode in one attack of gray light. The bodies of the Aurors in front of him collapsed as Yugi seized his wrista nd pulled him along, both jumping voer the bodies and taking off straight. The question would stand if Yugi or Marik was in control, but Yamiw ould have done the same thing so neither cared.

Ryou joined in a second later as he looked ready to kill someone, his innocent desposition had been chipped away by the people after them. He didn't need Bakura to look evil or pissed, it came natural when he was pushed to his limits. "Damn it! Don't these damn assholes understand 'we don't want you fucking help'?" he snarled as they continued their sprint.

"No, damn Dark Ages ended and they haven't got out of it." Malik growled back at him as Yugi seemed to be determined to get out of this ordeal.

"We have to try and stay with the crowds, but with their magic it leaves us at a small disadvantage with another advantage." she stated as they slowed a bit and faced them. "They rely heavily on magic."

"Take out the wand you take them out." Ryou stated with a small smirk as Malik looked pleased with that revelation. "So that would mean we need to get back in to a crowd and get them caught afterwards."

"Split and keeping going?" Malik asked as they agreed and took off running straight. Yugi took the first alley as Ryou vered off towards a bunch of homeless people in another. Malik kept straight for now, hoping that someone would cross him soon.

****

!*^^*!

The table seen Yugi crush the Aurors' minds, Malik control them, and Ryou sealing some souls in to random objects. "You see?" Seth stated with triumph as Voldemort seemed interested int he three now. "With them running it gives another chance to your Death Eaters to sway them."

"Who are they, first of all." Voldemort demanded watching the three after they split up. "Why should I be interested in the mudbloods? What makes these trhee children so important to capture them when I should be plotting to capture Harry Potter?"

"They are not mudbloods, Lord Voldemort, very far from being magical half bloods." Seth stated cooly and with vieled amusement at the look in the red eyed man's eyes. "They are more pureblooded then any of the wizarding families, each reborn with the same abilities they had in ancient Egypt. The girl is Yugi the Queen of Games, or the reincarnated Nepha Yugi the Amazon Queen of Egypt." he stated as the girl was now in focus, eyes narrowed as she approached a familiar station on foot. "She may look innocent and rather weak, but she can weild large amounts of Dark Magic and Shadow Magic."

"How?" Lucius demanded as Voldemort glared at him, causing the blonde man to cower slightly.

"The Shadow Realm, a place the is purely magic and purely darkness... with a few minor exceptions." he replied with a frown. "The Shadow Realms are picky about who to trust with that much power, only three are allowed to access and use it's power where as only one is it's main Guardian and Keeper."

"The other two." Snape bit out as they glanced at him.

"Malik Ishtar, the reborn High Guard of the Pharaoh and his Queen. A rather disturbed boy that can control people with the use of his Millennium Rod- as seen." he stated as the image was now on Malik, who was standing in a circle of Aurors. He had cut a few down as the second circle hit him with between seven and eleven stunning spells, just enough or more to knock him unconcisous. They watched in amazement as the remaining ones nealry collapsed in exhaustion before tending to the injuried and the boy they had to get. "All three are bound to be tired, it's only been going on for three hours."

"The last." another demanded as Seth looked ready to attack them all and kill them without remorse.

"Ryou Bakura, reborn Kurage the Tomb Robber and leader of the infamous Shadow Ring Thieve Guild." he stated as Ryou appeared before them, sprinting through the crowds as the Aurors tried to follow him. "Usually described as shy and quiet, but any more the Death Eaters that have been in his presence (as well as the other two) firmly stated he's a rather cold individual."

"What is so special about these Millennium Items, then Seth?" Voldemort asked with curiousity.

****

!*^^*!

The trhee had sneezed at different times, ignoring what it meanta nd continued on. Yugi pressed on towards King's Cross Station as the time caught up with her. She was pushing herself a bit hard and her body was reminding her of this as Marik made himself known in her weary mind. ::Why don't you just enter the Shadow Realm?:: he demanded as she entered the station, realizing it was oddly empty for the time of day.

"Fuck, gotta love magic and it's fun ways." she growled and walked over to a bench and plopped down, not minding the stares she got from one family at a barrier a few hundred yards from her. She leaned back with legs stretched out in front of her and head back, looking to be asleep. That might be there plan, and best do that when needed or else you'll ruin a trick on something worthelss. she replied as her body relaxed, until something was in fornt of her.

"Don't move, you little pest." the ovice snapped as she didn't, instead waiting for her chance to annoy the guy.

****

!*^^*!

"Is that **_the_** Yugi Motou as in Seto Kaiba's Ice Game Queen?" Hermione Granger asked pointing to the near sleeping teen. Her, Harry, and the Weasly Clan were standing outside of the barrier for a moment when she came in and plopped down, muttering to herself.

"Don't move, you little pest." a Auror stated holding his wand to her forehead. They watched as she didn't even flinch.

"What are you going to do, knock me out?" she asked in a mocking tone and with a slight laugh as crimson eyes were amused and showed her anger. He was startled by the color of her eyes, but mostly by the fact she showed no fear. Freak people out why don't you, damn scizophrenia.

::You'll thank me later.::

More like damn. she bit as the Auror sent flying back when she brought both feet up and got him in the chest. She was on her feet and stalking off with a smirk.

"Isn't it funny how histroy repeats itself." another stated as she groaned, well both did.

"No, it's fucking hilarious how all the assholes survive to annoy the semi-sane." she stated facing the man and Lucius Malfory. "What do you want anyways?" ::Ohhh, we can fight him and then go off and kill the man for doing this!:: he stated with glee as she tiwtched.

"Your cooperation." he stated as Yugi rolled her eyes and glanced at the Auror with amusement, still knocked out. "To serve someone."

"How about a rude hand gesture and comment?"

****

!*^^*!

Ryou Bakura paused long enough when he entered King's Cross Station to see Yugi, then someone else that had Yami growling. He took off towards her, in hopes of taking out the group that had Malik. He stopped by her as the glaring match didn't end. "It's a losing battle." Ryou whispered as she nodded, but didn't turn her back on Seth.

"Best save this battle for the end, when it can be ended in the old ways." she snapped as Aurors poured in to the place. The two were then gone in a crackle of the darkest magic felt and were gone. "Catch us if you dare."

__

~*^^*~

~*^^*~

****

H. OLD FRIENDS, NEW HATE

__

"Don't look don't look" the shadows breathe

Whispering me away from you

"Don't wake at night to watch her sleep

You know that you will always lose

This trembling

Adored

Tousled bird mad girl... "

But every night I burn

But every night I call your name

Every night I burn

Every night I fall again

"Oh don't talk of love" the shadows purr

Murmuring me away from you

"Don't talk of worlds that never were

The end is all that's ever true

There's nothing you can ever say

Nothing you can ever do... "

Still every night I burn

Every night I scream your name

Every night I burn

Every night the dream's the same

Every night I burn

Waiting for my only friend

Every night I burn

Waiting for the world to end

~*^^*~

Duke Devlin glanced around the Great Hall as students were chattering to their friends as Professors waited. Many girls were flirting with him, but he ignored them. The train ride was uneventful, minus the rumors and storys that flew around. He had trasnfered to Hogwarts for his last year of training in magic, seeing they were eager to get rid of him. The first years had been sorted as he stood, waiting patiently.

That was before a small force of Aurors then entered, causing everyone to fall in to shocked silence. "We captured one of the three that the Ministry wanted to be sent here." the head Auror stated as Malik stood, twitching as many looked skeptical. "The three of them took out a good many of our Aurors, some powerful teens you got. It took seven aimed 'Stupefy' spells to take him out."

"_Malik?_" Duke asked as the platinum blonde gave him his trademark evil smirk, causing Devlin to roll his eyes. "_I guess that Kaiba **did** bring Domino's Worst..._"

"_Wait till they find the other two, if they can._" he stated with amusement. "_You remember what happened to the last person that decided to mess with both Yugi and Ryou's heads..._" :Of course that was before the switch.: he mused as Bakura snickered in his mind.

[[Could have been worse, you could have been stuck with the Pharaoh.]]

:True, wonder how Marik and Yugi are...:

[[We'll have to ask them, but they looked to be decent with each other.]]

Malik snickered as Devlin blinked. "_The Game Queen's in a predicament beyond these Dark Age nuts._" he replied with a nod in the Aurors direction, which won him a confused look from the other teen. "_You'll see, might tell you the story._"

"Story?" he asked in English as Malik laughed a bit louder, gaining the weird looks from his captors and students.

"What are you two talking about?" a young Auror asked as Malik hauled back and punched him, silencing the hall now. [[Without magic they are weak...]]

:Anyone could take over with the right set of weapons...:

[[Would she let us?]]

:Maybe.: Malik replied as two others raised their wands, only to get engaged by the blade of the Millennium Rod, which made them wonder... it was only four against one and it had taken seven to knock him out. The odds were not in their favor as students watched. "Now listen, you'll drop your wands and leave without arguing with me. You'll return to your hellish lives and forget about this or else I'll do to you what I wish to do to the Pharaoh." They had a blank look as they did just that and left.

"Mr. Ishtar, I was hoping you'd be a little more cooperative for what we are doing for you and your friends." Albus Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly as he faced the old man with a dagger filled glare, Duke Devlin had already gone off to his table- Slytherin. He was sorted in the small squirmish.

"Cooperative?" he snapped as a few were surprised. "By Ra! We are fine without the help of some post-Dark Ages rejects that haven't realized that outside world! Personally, I'd rather be back in the desert with the other two living a life away from the world."

"But you are in grave danger." Professor McGonagall stated as he shrugged.

"Danger? That was Kaiba and Motou dueling on glass with bombs rigged to go off when one lost against my sister's minions... grave danger is staying in millennia of darkness without losing your sanity and then finding the person that did it." he stated as many were confused. "The three of us are safer then you think."

"No matter, your here and you'll be attending classes." Dumbledore stated, not demanded, as Malik frowned.

"No, I'll be leaving now to go find my two friends and drag them away from this damned country." he stated as a few were about to laugh. Dumbledore frowned as McGonagall looked ready to hex him. "Apparently your not going to let me go?" he seemed to be accepting that.

"We'll give you your own room to share with the other two, when they are found." Dumbledore stated as he didn't even flinch. "Choose a table, seeing there is no need to break out the Sorting Hat." Malik choose to sit by Duke Devlin, which engaged them in a conversation of Japanese. "As for the rest, most students will be required to take muggle classes in Chemistry, basic Math, and World History."

"What?!" Malik stated as his head met the table. "Why? I could have stayed in my own world in that case and take over the family business seeing Shadi killed my demented sister." 

That got some attention, but he silenced questions with a dark glare.

"On a second thought she was already six feet under after molesting Chemy." he added as a second that as Devlin sweat dropped. "That was while visiting the Pharaoh's Tomb and freaking him out."

"No flashbacks, Ishtar, this is not a movie." Duke stated as the blonde glared at him.

****

!*^^*!

Aurors were searching for the other two as Ryou Bakura and Yami, Yugi and Marik decided to avoid the main streets after appearing from the Shadow Realms. Presently the group was sitting on a fire escape looking rather bored. "So they have Malik." Ryou stated as Yugi looked pissed- then again Marik was probably the same way.

"We can either give them more fighting or give in." Yugi stated crossing her arms and sitting back agaisnt the brick wall. "Blonde up here wants to toy with them."

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Ryou asked as she laughed.

"I don't know." she replied as silence hung about the alley, only echoing traffic and muffled voices. "But sooner or later we will be involved more then all wish."

"Could be a chance to right the switch." Ryou added as she was silent. 

****

!*^^*!

"Of course it would be the bloody Pharoah and my yami to escape." raged poor Malik who was stuck at Hogwarts with students that gawked, glared, or interrogated him... well attempted to before he threatened to kill them rather gruesomly which caused they to leave him alone. Girls always hung around him no matter what, which was getting on his nerves and a few others.

It was about a week after the start, he was annoyed with the work he usually had help with, and people were bugging him. Bakura enjoyed toying with their minds, seeing they were forced to stay at this delightful castle in the middle of the Dark Ages. Bakura was pissed and keeping to wondering the halls as a spirit that he only could see.

Devlin, who had stayed by him and was also confused on the Muggle Studies work, rolled his eyes as they made their way towards the Great Hall. "What are you muttering about now, mudblood?" a cultured voice drawled from behind him as Malik twitched at the insult as Delvin rolled his eyes.

"Trying to remember the formulas for making acids while damning someone for not getting her ass caught so she can help." he stated dryly as Draco Malfory glared at him. "You know the basics in pain, torture, and all around breaking people." They went off as Malfory and his croonies followed them, growling or wishing to hex them.

:Ever think you are starting to remember a past that is still foggy?: he asked Bakura, who was still silent.

[[Yeah, why?]]

:I have the urge to find a sword and take out a few people.: The two Japanese teens pushed open the Great Hall doors, only to be greeted by a odd sight.

Aurors and two angry Millennium Item Holders.

__

~*^^*~

~*^^*~

****

I. WELCOME TO HOGWARTS, CHEMY AND KURA

__

I see a little silhouetto of a man,

Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango.

Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me.

Galileo. 

Galileo. 

Galileo.

Galileo, 

Galileo figaro

Magnifico. 

OH! OH! OH! OH!

I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me. (He's just a poor boy from a poor family,)

Spare him his life from this monstrosity.

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.

Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!) 

Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!) 

Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go.) 

Will not let you go. (Let me go.) 

Will not let you go. (Let me go.) Ah.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. (Oh mama mia, mama mia.) 

Mama mia, let me go.

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, 

for me, for me.

~*^^*~

The Aurors dumped Yugi on to the stone floor and then did the same to Ryou, which had two pissed spirits ready to kill. Malik and Devlin entered, the former smiling. "So you two finally got caught." he stated smugly as Yugi was on her feet and glaring at him.

"It was getting boring without the third, no one around to try and start up a good ruckus." Ryou stated with a shurg. "_Anyways, Marik seems to have enjoyed the company of Gi'z'Mo here._"

"_How the hell do you put up with him?_" she asked as he laughed, causing the other two to relax a bit.

"_Asprin, lots of asprin. Bakura seems silent half the time, or plotting world domination._" he added in as Ryou rolled his eyes and Yugi snickered. Many looked ready to either cast a translation spell on them or to slap them for being rude. "_How's the Pharaoh? Worth her life or not?_"

"_I'll deny answering that and uphold the fact he hasn't tried to hurt me._" he stated as Bakura seemed to take offense to that. "_This place looks interesting..._"

"_Pain in the ass, everythign either talks or moves and no silence any where._" Malik stated as all were whispering about them. "_Senior courses from school..._"

"Don't even start." Yugi growled in english, her violet eyes narrowing in warning as he smirked.

"Chemy, you know this stuff..." he stated sweetly as she crossed her arms in defiance.

"Malik, dear... not a snowballs chance in Aruba." she replied with a bright smile and sweet tone. "_So kiss my ass._" she added as he looked ready to kill her as Ryou laughed at his face. Students were confused and professors getting rather mad at the fact they spoke Japanese and no translating spell worked on one.

"Stubborn Bitch." he growled as she laughed, students were shocked about that insult.

"So says the Homicidal Bastard." she stated as a glaring match started. "_It was the dark one wasn't it?_"

"_Yeah, he threw a spell at Marik and that's probably what caused the switch._" he replied as many heard the brash sounding Japanese, even if they weren't insulting one another. "_He's asleep?_"

"_Amused and plotting, for some reason he seems to want to talk all the time._" she replied as the other two were now laughing. "_Considering the fact we'll end up roaming the fractured memories of the Millennium Puzzle, or was that dragging?_"

"Ms. Motou and Mr. Bakura." Dumbeldore stated as they didn't turn towards him just yet.

"I feel so trusted." Malik stated as Yugi seemed ot be ready to attack.

"Can't throw you that far." she replied as he frowned, the Aurors looked ready to attack as she and Ryou glared at them. "Remember what happened to your friends, now get lost." they sprinted off as many jaws dropped.

"Yugi Motou and Ryou Bakura?" McGonagall demanded as the three glared at them.

"Yes?" they asked in unison, using that sweet tone that meant trouble.

"Welcome to HOgwarts." Dumbedlore greeted as Ryou was the first to speak.

"I'm sure we are all bursting at the seams with excitment." he replied dryly as she smirked.

"Enough sarcasm." McGonagall snapped as each seemed mad at the world.

"Only when you can explain why the hell we were dragged here against our will? Kidnapping is a criminal offense." he demanded as students were still shocked, Yugi bowed her head to hide the fact she was laughing as Malik snickered.

****

!*^^*!

"Go away." Yugi stated coldly as Malik and Devlin were bugging her about something.

"Please?" Devlin asked as she stared off into space, most students in Slytherin glancing their way.

"No." she replied as the book that was open before her was for potions. "No mood to play games, rather sleep." she muttered with a vacant look in her eyes. Everything had been righted after Malfory hit Yugi with a hex, which backfired and switched the yami's back to their owners. Which also got the blonde a bitch slap from two people.

"Hellooo." Malik asked waving a hand in front of her face.

["The Amazon clans are one of the best fighters..." a voice trailed off as her past self sneered, holding a pair of antiqued silver tribladed sai's in hand. She wore the traditional gold and clothing with a mask as Seth stood before her, only armor of the foreign nations she visited was over the clothing.]

As the trance lasted a thin line of blood open below her left eye as she didn't flinch or move. Malik twitched as Ryou noted her look and then the cut. "**By the Goddess Neith, Nekhbet, and Wadjet the Pharaoh is guarded by the Amazons. If you wish to kill him you'll have to kill me.**" she muttered in ancient Egyptian as Malik twitched in surprise.

["Nepa Yugi, you would give your life for a man that has kidnapped you from your tribe and forced you in to marriage?" he asked in confusion as she didn't relax.

"Actually, some things grow on one." she replied, ignoring her wound. "Yugioh earned my respect the day he imprisoned the guards for killing my kin and when he defeated me, I accepted his proposal of marriage and a alliance. It wasn't forced."

"Then his guardian must be taken care of." he stated drawing his sword.]

"He never won." she whispered brushing the blood from her face to the side and wiping her thumb on a napkin, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Yami... she groaned mentally as a few were staring at her.

Just relax. he whispered trying to sooth her troubled mind. We will speak later. Since they were back in place, the conversations were mostly at night when they could face each other. When they spoke mentally Yami always seemed to be rather distracted... then again the memories didn't help.

"I need to go." she muttered getting up and stalking from the Great Hall.

Only a trio followed her in the process.

__

~*^^*~

No spellcheck, you are warned.


	8. J, Let's Do The Time Warp Again

__

~*^^*~

****

I_. _LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

I remember doing the Time Warp

Drinking those moments when

The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling

Let's do the time warp again...

Let's do the time warp again!  


It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me

So you can't see me, no no no not at all

In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention

Well-secluded, I see all

With a bit of a mind flip

You're there in the time slip

And nothing can ever be the same

You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation

Let's do the Time Warp again!  


Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think

When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink

He shook me up, he took me by surprise

He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.

He stared at me and I felt a change

Time meant nothing, never would again

Let's do the Time Warp again!

~*^^*~

The three Millennium Item Holders sat behind Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly as everyone was talking. Malfory was glaring at them, they were glaring back, which got Harry involved in some way. "Seems our paths cross again, Yugi Motou." a familiar voice stated as she twitched, causing Malik and Ryou to snicker.

"I'd shut up, Albino Boy, your the one that put him in a coma." she growled as he froze and groaned. "I only beat him in a game of life and death."

"Damn it." he whispered as the silver haired Maximillion Pegasus appeared with a flourish. Yugi's head connected with the table as many glanced at her oddly.

"Nice to see you too, dear." he stated as she sat up with a twitch.

"The torture is all mine." she replied dryly. "And don't call me dear."

"Now I have a chance to ask you, how did you duel against me when I trapped your soul?" he asked as all were staring at her now.

"A homicidal second half that hates most people." she replied crossing her arms and sitting back as many rolled their eyes. "Why do you think Kaiba and I got along so well? Sure wasn't our stunning personalities nor our expert social skills."

"As in the crimson eyed bastard that get's targeted by all." Malik added as she glared at him as others looked shocked. "My sister wanted to kill him..."

"But ended up kidnapping Mokuba and molesting poor Chemy here in two days, then tried to blow a glass roof on a challenge for the God Cards, followed by the trip on the boat which lead to Shadi's appearance and fond hate..." Ryou stated ticking things off of his fingers. 

"Then again what a fun Shadow Game that was." she added coldly as all were confused. "As much as I love being dragged through hell, if it happens again..." she trailed off, flipping the desk as the three ducked behind it when a magic card was summoned.

"Thousand Knives, does being a psychic work for you three also?" he asked as students gawked at the over turned table as the three were not phased by it.

"No, every person that usually comes after us wants to either kill, maim, or steal something." Malik replied as they got up and turned the desk over, glancing at the daggers. "You'd be surprised at the original ways they come up with."

"Come down here, Miss Motou and Mr. Bakura, let's see a demonstration of your powers." he stated as the groaned and did so. "Now these two are two of the four most powerful people in the world..." Yugi stood far away from him as Ryou wasn't taking his own chances, many snickered at that comment as Pegasus seemed ready to seal both teenagers souls away.

Yami joined the game, giving Yugioh a chance to annoy him. Bakura was in control as they faced away from him. Bakura sent her a glance that said it all as Yugioh laughed under her breath. "You better be ready." she muttered as Yami took full control. Tomb Robber wants a fight. he stated as Yugi had shrugged and put herself in to her soul room with a open door.

Fine, just don't make me regret it.

Bakura was malicious when he turned and drew a knife from thin air, a familiar one that he used as a Tomb Robber- black hilt and magical blade that had his family name engraved on the blade. "A rematch?" he asked, voice was slightly deeper as a few noticed his minor appearance change.

"Regain family honor?" she asked as crimson eyes were slightly amused when she plucked a golden three pronged sai from thin air, the Eye of Ra flashing at the base of the three prongs. They attacked each other with speed and agility that only a few seen... but they were dead due to age.

The magical blade Bakura wielded had managed to turn a desk to ashes as Yugioh smirked. She pinned the blade to the ground and kicked him away. He went flying back as Yugioh snapped her fingers and he was bound in place. "Marik taught you the finer points of his skills?" Bakura asked as she picked the blade up, ignoring the stares they got.

"No." she replied as the weapons were gone as were the bindings. "Can't go showing all of the secrets, then life wouldn't be as fun when they find out the extent of damage you could cause."

"Apparently you still never show manners." Pegasus stated with a frown as both laughed.

"It took us a good few months to break her of those odd habits." Malik stated standing up. "Couldn't have the only female of our small group being nice to everyone."

****

!*^^*!

"No students above third year..." Ryou started as Malik let out a whoop, followed by a 'hoo-ya' from Yugi.

"Are here!" Malik finished as a few professors watched from the Great Hall doors. "Finally, a chance to get some real gaming in."

"Only you would say that, Golden Pharaoh." Yugi stated crossing her arms as he glared. "Seeing it's such a wonderful day, about a three way game of cards with the usual spirits?"

"Better then vegetating in the windowless room with those plans." Malik replied as they sweat dropped. "What? You could-" Ryou slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Did you take your medication this morning?" he asked as Malik twitched. "Um... run?" He streaked past as Yugi followed at then Malik, who was shouting something in a combination of languages... some translated roughly in to, "I'm going to slowly torture both of you idiots and feed your bones to rabid pure-blood poodles."

That was a new one to echo.

****

!*^^*!

"You've been holding out about the contents of that little bag of wonders." Marik stated as they broke in to her candy stash while playing UNO. Bakura let out a snarl and curse as a draw ten, thanks to five people putting down a draw two. (That's how we played, such colorful language can be noted during that time...)

"Someone's mad." Ryou added, nearly singing, with laughter as the others followed while ignoring the dagger filled glares they got.

"So, Marik, what have you been teaching my Game?" Yami asked as Marik laughed.

"The old styles of fighting." he replied as Yami rolled his eyes. "Ways to torture you..." Then the three spirits were gone as another familiar trio approached.

"What are you playing?" Hermione asked as they glared.

"Now, my dear enemies, be polite to your peers." Pegasus stated standing behind Ryou.

"That would require defrosting our blood." Malik stated putting down his card as Ryou put the second part of the insult up.

"Then germs would be able to live in your blood and make us sound like you." he replied as he glared as the pale haired boy. "It's not my fault he decided to quote from another American--" he trailed off and frowned. "Damn it! You two finally did it!" he stated glaring at the other two snickering teens, he threw his cards at them as they fell over laughing.

"Just gotta love that quote from 'Curse of the Jade Scorpion'." Yugi stated putting down a draw four on Ryou. "Green." The other two glared as Malik kept drawing cards after Ryou picked up his four.

"Green? It just **had** to be green." he grumbled as the four watched them.

"Remember this, Annoying Professor, we returned your life to you and by the old Gods and Goddesses we can remove it." Yugi hissed standing up as he recognized the angered look that over took her violet eyes, turning them into bloodstones. "The temper of Ancients is not one that is easily curbed, so as your only warning don't anger those that are above you."

They watched her in shock, then Malik ruined the moment by tripping her. She fell over his lap with a glare and then laughter. "You klutz." he stated, patting her knees as she snickered but didn't move.

"I'm a klutz, thank you for stating that." she replied with that vengeful gleam.

"Your weird." Hermione stated as Pegasus laughed.

"Hello Captain Obvious!" Ryou stated as the other two snickered. "Why do you think they call us the 'Psychotic Trio'? Or the 'Homicidal Trio'? If you make any of us nice you throw the poor chemical balance out of wack and then all hell breaks loose..." he had one card as Yugi shot up.

"UNO!" she called as he glared she then put down her last card and bowed.

"So Gi'z'Mo strikes again!" he declared as they put there cards in.

"Gi'z'Mo is heading off to plot away to annoy someone, anybody else want in on the plan?" she asked throwing stuff into her purse as they shrugged. "Come on, it's nearing the time for the second annual 'Let's Piss Off Someone'." The two teens gained a look of mischief as the other four frowned.

"Damn! Dragon Priest isn't here to enjoy the fun." Malik stated with a frown as the other two rolled their eyes.

"Recreation?" Ryou asked as they each agreed and started to walk off, discussing their plans.

****

!*^^*!

Months after that and much hiding, Minister of Magic Cornealious Fudge took interest in the Millennium Items and their Holders. Unfortunately he also made it a semi-public event with the _Daily Prophet_'s reporters present, his own board with a few Death Eaters, and the few Aurors.

Malik/Marik and Ryou/Bakura didn't feel like facing the public so it was up to Yugi/Yami to deal with the questions and, also because of their firm hold on their own temper. Well, a Pharaoh also has better public relations manners then two killers or guards. Pegasus didn't want to get involved because it wasn't his battle, but his connection to the group also put him there...

The Creator of Cards wanted to see the teenagers squirm.

"You put a teenager up to speak for you, Mr. Pegasus?" Cornealious laughed as the silver haired young man smirked.

"Miss Motou is capable of handling herself, Minister, it is you who should beware of the teens sharp tongue." he replied as the old man frowned at his answer. "She has showed me barely any manners, but then again our history is a bit dark."

Yugioh stood defiantly in her usually attire as the Puzzle was visible with the Necklace. Her dark colored eyes showed no nervousness or anything as she kept one hand on her hip and the other hanging at her side as reporters waited for the conversation to start. "Miss Motou, why should we take you seriously?" Cornealious Fudge asked as the hall fell silent.

"To trust a stranger or to trust an incompetent fool who is screwing up his own place of residence?" she asked as he glared, her clear voice bouncing off of the walls as many were surprised. "The question is why should **_we_** trust **_your_** people after being drug here by your 'Aurors', or whatever the hell they were, against our will. It's suspicious to be facing the man that signed the agreement to bring three 'mudbloods', I believe that was the name that is used around us, here."

"Your muggles, that is a slang term for half blood wizards and witches." he stated as her eyes narrowed.

"Are you so sure that we wield no magic?" she asked in a neutral tone as he nodded with chin up. "Then why bring us here? If we have no magic then why would your enemy want us?" He seemed to think about this as everybody was whispering about that thought.

"Because I know better then to underestimate a woman with violet eyes."

Damn it. was Yugioh's thought as she spun to half face the Minister of Magic and his group and the new person.

__

~*^^*~


	9. K, Of Old Enemies and the Pain of Truth

__

~*^^*~

****

K. OF OLD ENEMIES AND THE PAIN OF TRUTH

__

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

Don't turn away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end

~*^^*~

Seth, the enemy from the past come to haunt the present.

Crimson eyes narrowed in anger as Marik and Bakura stood ready to fight him. "I made that mistake long ago when I made a move to attack the Pharaoh of Shadows. A violet eyed young woman defeated me with the aide of her half-brother and a Priest of White Dragons." he stated in a growl as he approached her. "That woman turned out to be the Queen of Shadows and her Amazon Guardian Brother."

He doesn't realize. Yugi muttered in shocked as Yami took full control.

"You sound bitter." she stated with a smirk. "Was your pride wounded?" she teased as his eyes widened.

"I am shocked yet again, Lord Voldemort knows of the powers that those items have. All I need is the puzzle." he stated as she scowled. "I am prepared to fight you for it, and will win." She smirked and turned to face him fully as he frowned at the dark eyes she had...

No...

"Then the first move is yours, Seth of Old, I grant you that." she stated as he growled, lips curling in to a sneer. She was whispering under her breath as he didn't break eye contact. A trickle of blood slid down her face from her forehead as he paused in his sneer before looking shocked.

"So you have been reawakened, Pharaoh of Shadows." he stated as the golden symbol was visible on her pale forehead with the small amount of blood that showed the fact the two spirits merged. He sent a present incantation, one to paralyze Yugioh. But it was stopped before it could reach the Pharaoh.

"Dark Magic Attack!" she shouted shoving the Dark Magician's attack at him, watching it destroy the slowed hex and then slam into a surprised enemy. He went flying back, giving a cry of shock as Yugioh stood with arms crossed and face an emotionless mask with perfect posture to show her dominance in the room. "**_My patience is thin, Seth the Traitor, run off and tell Voldemort what you have seen a part of what we can do and please don't disappoint an old royal with a flare for challenge._**" she growled as he glared and was gone.

"They said you had no magic." Cornealious stated in fear as many did gawk.

Yugioh realized she gave away something to the enemy, but that was one thing.

"Expect the unexpected." she stated coldly as her crimson eyes faded into violet as the symbol seemed to decide to stay upon her forehead. "Or else the unexpected will take your soul without remorse and destroy it."

****

!*^^*!

The next day, after students realized that to buzz about the fight around the three Item Holders wasn't wise, the history class was about to be spiced up a bit. To poor Yugi's dismay the symbol didn't disappear, caused her to wear a black bandana to cover it. "Didn't know that was possible." Ryuu Otogi (former called Duke Devlin in this story) stated sitting by them in Professor Binns History class, he was the one that donated her one of his other bandanas.

"It keeps the masses away." Malik stated pulling his chair close and using Yugi's lap as a pillow. "The whole language thing got many confused, to bad it wasn't a worth while threat."

"He has a problem." Ryou stated with a snicker as he propped his feet up on the snoozing Egyptian.

"That isn't polite." a brown haired girl stated as Malik cracked one eye open and flashed her the Universal Sign of Friendship (more like Anti-Friendship) as she huffed off and plopped down in a seat above them. He eventually went back to sleep as the others were snickering. The Tomb Robber and Dungeon Dice Creator were whispering to one another, leaving a silent and suspicious teenage girl.

"Now class--" the old ghost stated floating in the center of the room. "-- in light of present events, our teachings will be focused on Egypt." Some groaned as others didn't care. "Mostly on the old magic of this land, the people that wielded the Ancient Dark Arts." That peeked some interest.

"Ancient Dark Arts?" one asked, noted as a Gryffindor.

"The Shadow Arts, a choosy magic that choose it's wielders. This magic chose six individuals to guard it- a Pharaoh, an Amazon Healer, the High Guard of the Pharaoh, the Amazon Guard to the Healer, a Tomb Robber, and a peasant turned High Healer." he stated as most sat, enraptured by the speech as four were still ignoring most. "Each Millennium Item, at this time, had two halves to one item with only one exception. The Pharaoh and his wife held two items, the guards held another one, the healer and robber one, the creator one, the priest one, and the seventh was always in controversy."

This is hitting close to home. Yugi muttered as Yami chuckled.

Poor dear, I bet your bored. he stated as she growled.

No shit Sherlock. she hissed at him before their usual mental banter went on, unheeded by Bakura's and Otogi's plots. Her eyes then went blank...

["What are those two trouble makers doing alone?" a brown haired girl with amused dark blue eyes whispered to Yugi. "Doesn't Bakura and his apprentice know that they are seeking refuge with our tribe- our **_NEUTRAL_** tribe because of what is happening?"

The pale haired man and his dark haired brother sat in a corner of the camp as the two women sat around a fire. "Relax, Lyrel, you know how most masters are with their apprentices. Heaven forbid you do anything without trouble from a higher being." Yugi stated as both got a laugh out of it. Malik was curled up on the sands as Yugi cradled his head in her lap. The twilight was nice to watch as the amazons of the tribal community wondered about their business.

"Gi!" a familiar dark haired boy entering his teens shouted as he jumped into his sister's lap and accidentally kicked the blonde Egyptian, who sat up and glared at the child. Mokuba giggled as Yugi laughed and ruffled her half-brother's hair.

"Elders! Elders!" one of the scouts shouted as they trotted into the small village. "Foot soldiers are heading this way!"

"What?" Malik hissed standing up as the others followed, Mokuba in his sister's arms. Bakura and Otogi seen their movements as Yugi grabbed Lyrel.

"Saddle my horse and ride to your brother." she stated as the brunette refused to...]

Yugi snapped out of the trance and glared at the girl that was poking her in the back of the head. She wanted to see the end of that memory! She glared at the nosy girl and made a promise to show her true pain.

****

!*^^*!

Severus Snape was cursing his terrible luck, Dumbledore had assigned him to watch over the three so-called Muggle Borns for a few hours. The only reason he had to was because Cornealious Fudge was still about, afraid, and his Aurors wouldn't go near the three due to what happened before. He sat in a chair at a table as the three cat on the floor with a chess board, a deck of regular playing cards, a deck of weird cards (which he noted each had), and finally a open purse. "Hey Snake, want some unmagical candy that won't try to kill you with odd tastes in every bite?" Yugi asked handing him a cinnamon flavored Jolly Rancher.

"Minus the ones with 'Fire' on it, they are hot and good." Malik added as they seemed to be debating on what to do. "500 Rummy, come on." he stated grabbing the deck of cards and shuffling them as Snape blinked. "Ever play, Snake?"

"Why are you calling me Snake?" he asked, rather then demanded because the group seemed to not be afraid of him. "My name is Snape!" he added coldly as they shrugged and seemed to accept that.

"Aye, aye Snake." Ryou stated as he nearly smirked, it wasn't that bad from three that hadn't done anything to be on his hate list like the Golden Trio of Gryffindor. "Concept isn't that hard. Need three of the same suit to put down or three of a kind. The higher the points the better."

Snape picked up the cards as Yugi looked smirked. "If ya' have question none of us will laugh, mostly because Golden Pharaoh will be fuming over a loss!" she stated as the blonde glared at her.

"Watch it, Game Queen, just watch it." he stated as they all laughed, Snape sitting and glancing between them. "Loosen up, you seem to be the only sane one to meet around this hell hole."

"Is that a compliment or insult, Mr. Ishtar?" he asked with something that looked like a smile, well almost like Daria's Mona Lisa Smile (TM).

"Call me Malik or Golden Pharaoh, Mr. Ishtar sounds to formal for a idiot like me." he stated as Snape raised an eyebrow in question. "Yugi here is either called Gi'z'Mo or Chemy, the latter because she helps us all pass Chemistry. Lastly Ryou here is either called Albino Boy, Ba'tty'kura, or Kura." As he stated this information they waved at him and went back to their cards.

"Why tell me this?" he asked as Yugi looked over his shoulder.

"Put the two, three, and four of clubs down then discard the seven of hearts." she muttered as he seen what she meant and agreed. Ryou glared as she blew him a raspberry.

"Your the missing four, seeing Anti-Social Dragon Priest ain't here to keep the ice level above normal." Yugi added as he was confused. "Don't worry about it, means we won't try to glare holes into your head because your here."

!*^^*!

As hours passed, he found that the group was actually rather tight knit and different from when they were in public. Snape lost his fourth chess game against the girl, who seemed to be unfazed and silent as her eyes focused on the board. "Damn, I don't think Minerva would have a chance- Grand Master or not!" he stated sitting back after the fifth loss.

"Could challenge her for Slytherin, if ya' wanted." she stated as he looked surprised. "You are good at this game, probably a stalemate if you faced Golden Pharaoh."

"Let's see." Malik stated knocking her off of the chair and taking her spot.

"Golden Bastard!" she hissed kicking him as he returned it. Snape was surprised by this before the group was laughing again. "You know, why does everyone think that we have no magic if it took seven of those robed idiots to knock us out?"

"Reasoning and logic are lost to most." Snape stated as they agreed.

"We Could use a little past on this guy." Bakura stated as Yugi stood up and crossed her arms, looking more like a stubborn child then a cold teenage girl. "Come on! They won't even tell us anything." Snape blinked, wondering how this girl would know this.

"Alright." she stated, looking defeated by Bakura's pleading look.

"We have no books on him." Snape stated coldly as Yugioh pulled up a chair from someplace in the room. Snape was winning in the chess game against Malik, who twitched with every piece he lost.

"Kami-sama help me for doing this willingly." she whispered and concentrated on the Necklace.

The Millennium Necklace then glowed as Yugioh paled with glassy dark violet-crimson eyes open and blinking ever so often. "Check!" Snape declared as Malik twitched, but then another event happened that would cause the group to be in a slight panic for awhile.

Yugi then slid from the chair to the ground with a muffled shriek of pain, leaving three shocked men to recover just as she stopped moving. Ryou was the first to recover and jumped over Malik, rolling her over in fear of what happened or did happen while she used the powers of the cursed Necklace. Tears were running down her cheeks as her breathing was accelerated for a few minutes before getting slower and slower until... 

"Holy hell! We need to get her to a doctor, **_NOW_**." he stated with stress on every word as Snape then snapped out of it and scooped her up. The two followed him as they ran through the empty halls of Hogwarts- being thankful it was night and no one was supposed to be out.

****

!*^^*!

Madame Pomfrey was in a rush as the teenage girl started thrashing about on the bed, even after being held down. She then fell perfectly still as the Matron gasped. "Her heart stopped." she whispered before trying to use reviving spells. Others rushed in to try and help, Malik and Ryou pushed back in the commotion before eyes narrowed.

The Necklace.

It all started with the Millennium Necklace, which apparently had more powers then they thought.

Malik pushed through the group of idiots and seizing the Millennium Necklace and pulled it from around her throat. A second later Yugi took a deep breath and started to cough, blood running from the corner of her mouth and tears, following the tear tracts as they stared between the two. She then sat bolt upright, fear was wild in violet eyes.

She looked like a lost and scarred child, a scared teenager that just witnessed something terrible and lived to tell about it...

She seen Malik approach and flung herself at him, sobbing into his shoulder as the Egyptian had a look of surprise clearly written on his face. He recovered a bit from his shock and glanced at the Necklace in his hand, the whole cause of this terrible scare, and then his close friend (maybe even sister). He wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her close as everyone still talked over them in raised voices.

Something was terribly wrong and the thing showed her, sucked her down into it. He didn't worry about Yami, because Yami would have seen it and they would have had to deal with it themselves, but what happened to the girl that had latched on to him. The professors were all asking questions as he ignored them. "Please, silence." she muttered as her voice cracked, he then sent a pleading glance at Madame Pomfrey and Snape who seemed to get what he meant. "Kami-sama, please..."

"Everyone out!" Pomfrey shouted ushering all but the blonde and the Potion's Professor out of the wing. "You better not make me regret leaving you here, Snape." with that implied threat the matron went off to her office, but kept a close watch on the four.

"Chemy, what happened?" Malik whispered after she calmed down enough to pull away and sit up right with a near straight face. Ryou was sitting on the other side with a hand resting on her shoulder with the other on her covered knee.

"They brought us here to die." she whispered, still trembling. "They want power against power, life for a community..." Her violet eyes were still wide in shock, before narrowing in anger. "Those **_bastards!_**" she growled in anger, about to lunge forward to get out of bed, but two sets of hands forced her to lay down.

"Yugi." Snape stated as she turned her cold eyes on him, that was when he noticed the fact her eyes were a dark red instead of laughing violet. Her eyes were accusing him also, accusing him for knowing about this whole plan, and also feeling betrayed for what they were told why they were here. "There is a meeting tomorrow afternoon in the Great Hall while students are in their common rooms, get some sleep and deal with it tomorrow." She relaxed as they let her sit up. "You two help her up, let's go get some Dreamless Sleep Potion from my stores and get you three to bed."

"Thanks, Snake." they stated in echo of one another as Yugi got out of bed and joined her two 'brothers'.

If Snape looked at them at that moment, he probably would have almost seen the fact that they would have been plotting something worse then the Marauders in their time.

__

~*^^*~


	10. L, Of Tempers and Fickle Shadows

__

Public speaking maybe evil, but I got elected Vice-Pres and school is now out... now the story can continue without a hitch!

At that time I was thinking about doing that, Ryou being related to Harry, then decided not to get to far into it because of what the wizards were going to do to get them to Hogwarts. Yet last time I checked the Headless Horseman wasn't after fanfiction writers... *scratches her head in confusion* That threat did help... a bit. Snape was mellowed a bit because 1) I like him and 2) Not everyone at Hogwarts has to hate them or be hated.

~*^^*~

****

L. OF TEMPERS AND FICKLE SHADOWS

__

aka. Angry Shadow Female _vs._ Right-Winged Wizards

__

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried

Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

So go on and scream

Scream at me I'm so far away

I won't be broken again

I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

~*^^*~

The next afternoon was the time that the camel would show the elders what would happen due to the straw. Yugi wasn't restraining Yami and Yami wasn't about to complain about the mood swings, the wizards had just pissed off the only Millennium Holder that had a reign on her homicidal tendencies. 

She charged into the Great Hall, the doors slammed shut behind her as the older ones in the room jumped in surprise. A few glared at her as blood colored eyes were ice cold and demeanor was one of a mad animal that was whipped and wanted to rip out their throats. "Miss Motou, what do you need?" Professor McGonagall demanded as the teen looked unfazed by the anger that the older woman was hiding.

"A mass murderer?" she snapped as the air dropped a few degrees and the tension in the room was thicker then air. Three invisible teens sat in the back watching in shock as she strode forward to meet them, the golden symbol on her forehead glinting in the candle light as lips were curled into a cruel looking smirk. "You didn't tell myself or my friends this **_creature_** was a fucking mass murderer!" her voice echoed as the rest of the crew looked shocked at her language, then outraged that she had the nerve to walk in on their meeting.

"Miss Motou..." Dumbledore started strongly as she glared at him, one that promised more then just hate. Snape could tell she seen more then he thought last night and her anger was directed at them for this.

"Silence!" she snarled in anger as he jumped in surprise, no teen was supposed to sound like that nor speak to the old man like that! Her eyes narrowed again as the spirits watched the teenage girl lose her cool, in which many left because the darkness that surrounded her was getting stronger. "A boy that is two years younger then the three of us can see and feel this pain from these hexes or curses? You insensitive bunch of---" she trailed off and took a deep breath, trying to get back what little control she had.

"How do you know this?" Lucius Malfory demanded as he looked her over. She straightened up and stood with arms crossed over her chest and above the Millennium Puzzle. Three teenagers from Gryffindor were hidden under an Invisibility Cloak as she continued her venting, her voice never cracking.

"The Millennium Necklace- or Tauk if you want to get technical." she snapped brushing her thumb over her golden choker. "This thing let's me see the past, or see what has happened to another person with enough concentration. I passed out last night after seeing what this kid went through and your healer nearly had a heart attack because my heart stopped during this!" she all but screamed as it took both her and Yami to restrain their combined anger, which was causing a magical aura to rise around her form- black and white Ancient Shadow Magic and Ancient Amazon Magic. "You would sacrifice the life of **three**, no **_four_**, teenagers when adults can't handle this? You bastard--"

"Miss Motou!" Cornealious roared as she clutched her hands in to fists, nails biting into her palm and offering a small escape from the blinding anger she had. They jumped as uncrossed her arms and held her hands palm up and together. She forced her hostile magic into a ball of energy, taking in a few deep breaths after she did so as they stared at the energy in shock. "What game are you playing here? This is matters to be dealt with by adults and not some headstrong Muggle child."

Twitch.

"The game we play, **_wizards_**, is a game of life and death." she snapped, releasing the pulsing energy back into her body and that Shadow Realms with an apology to the Realm for nearly misusing it's power in her anger. The Realm returned with a warmth that reassured the two that it understood, which was good. "Your books talk about the Shadow Games of Ancient Khemet, your books don't know shit about the Shadow Games."

"And you do?" McGonagall stated as Yugi seemed to relay the question to the Shadow Realm itself, which seemed amused and wanted them to experience the pain. She smirked and snapped her fingers as the air became thick with dark magic as the pressure increased on the innocent souls. Yami took half of the pain as did Yugi, so Yugioh was fine as they were warped to the Graveyard.

"Welcome to the place of darkness, power, and torture." she stated spinning on her heel and walking through the graves and mist. "Welcome to the Graveyard."

****

!*^^*!

Otogi, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura were in the dungeons doing homework when they each felt the spike of power from the up and about girl. "Tell me it isn't that time of the month." Bakura muttered as Ryou rolled his eyes.

"If you were paying attention, she told us this morning that her mood swings are not caused by that." Malik stated hitting Bakura up the side, receiving a glare from the pale haired Tomb Robber as Ryou laughed. Marik laughed as Otogi rolled his eyes, so this was the 'Behind the Words' with the Ice Trio of Domino. "Because what the necklace showed her as worse then looking back on a war."

"They are in the Shadow Realms!" Marik stated with glee as he and Bakura left, leaving a few pale teens.

"Damn it, this isn't a good sign." Ryou stated as Otogi looked slightly confused.

"I'll explain it." Malik stated as Ryou nodded. "It all started..."

****

!*^^*!

The group was trying to survive in the realms, Yugioh kindly kept most of the Duel Monsters and the Reaper away for the small time the professors and such were there. They were asking questions, Yugioh being polite enough to answer, and kept walking. "Shown them around without us, how rude of you Pharaoh." the Ryou look alike stated as she frowned.

"Unlike you, Tomb Robber, homicide is a crime in most circles." she replied as the two stood before her. "Of course I'm rude, you corrupted me into this." The Professors, Ministry Officials, Spies, and others watched the two glare at one another.

"If you two are going to fight, leave me out of it." a familiar voice stated as Yugioh glowed before splitting. Leaving a male version with spiked hair ready to fight one another as Yugi sat on a tombstone with the Eye of Ra glowing on her forehead and a bored expression on her face.

"What the hell---" Cornealious stated as Yugi laughed.

"Hey Marik, I know you're here." she called out as the blonde, one that looked more demented then Malik, stood by her. "After the intros, I'm trusting you three to make sure they see all they want with no killing!"

"Of course, Gi." Marik stated with a smirk as she frowned. "Where are you going?" She shrugged and stood up, standing between Yami and Bakura as they took a few steps back.

"My name **_is_** Yugi Motou, so don't accuse me of lies that you started. Everything comes full circle." she replied as they still stared. "My look alike here is named Yami, Bane of my Sanity and the target of two maniacs." he just gave them a look of contempt before she waved a hand to the one by the gravestone. "Marik, one of the maniacs that wishes to kill him." he bowed, but kept his grin. "Lastly Bakura, the other one who wishes to kill him. In a few cases Marik and Bakura wish to take over the world, so don't mind them just don't piss them off."

"But hell hasn't froze over yet." Bakura stated pulling her into a choke hold hug. "Any way, can't kill her just want to torture him." he stated as Yami glared as Yugi rolled her eyes. "Can't go killin' the girl that makes this world interesting to live in." with that he strode over towards her as she slid off of the tombstone and started to back away. Marik then seized her shoulders as she glared.

"I'll get you back for this." she growled trying to pull from his vice grip as they watched her. The three Yamis got a slight laugh from her predicament. That was before she whispered something to Marik, who smirked and nodded and let her go. "Have fun, Dark Ones!" she started jogging over the graves as they glared at her.

"Where are you going, Amazon?!" Yami shouted as she laughed.

"Back to the Light Realm to keep watch, no killing or else!" she replied and was gone as the Yami's glanced at the Professors with amusement.

"Well, looks like it's an early birthday gift." Marik stated with a slightly demented laugh as they plotted how to show the Shadow Realms to these annoying mortals.

****

!*^^*!

The three Gryffindors seen the others go into a trance, about ten minutes later Yugi stumbled and growled her annoyance. She recovered enough balance to sit at a nearby table with head back. "Obviously Marik and Bakura are having fun and the gold on your forehead is glowing so that means Yami isn't present in your mind..." Malik stated as they plopped down by her.

"Left the three of them alone in the Shadow Realms with them." she stated as the other two laughed. "I owe your other half some peanut candy."

"Well then, might have to go in after while and be sure that they aren't doing anything terrible." Ryou stated as they all laughed. It was at that time their dark halves returned with the others, but that brought up their argument...

"What the hell are you three?" Lucius demanded as they ignored him.

"Okay, okay." Ryou stated as he pulled a coin from his pocket. "Heads we do one thing, tails we answer questions." he flipped the coin, but Peeves grabbed it. "Never mind." he muttered as Malik grabbed some dice from Yugi's ever present and never written in purse.

"Magic, Defense, and Attack are a go and the other three are answer." he stated rolling the dice on the floor.

Clink.

Clink.

Clink.

Clink.

CLUNK!

"Break out the karoke machine, looks like a long night." Ryou stated as they went off to get the dice, ignoring the yelling of questions and such.

__

~*^^*~


	11. M, Seeing the Future aka Prelude to the ...

__

I'm injuried and my knee hurts like hell...

~*^^*~

****

M. SEEING THE FUTURE

__

aka. Prelude to the Final Battle

__

Let us gather... tell the old

stories... old bones and

photographs... days gone by... people lost

long past

Take the burden of this life... shed it like a peel...

like a face through the windshield... an image 

on the screen... a flash in the passing lane...

and you're gone...

Raven hair and ruby lips

Sparks fly from her fingertips

Echoed voices in the night

She's a restless spirit on an endless flight

I lead you... through my ruin...

you'll find soon... I'm you rune

Glint Glint Slice Slice very close to my eye...

~*^^*~

"Gah, hasn't anyone heard of fresh air and sunlight?" Ryou grumbled as Harry and Ron snickered, recieving glares from Patvil and Lavender. He spotted a pissed looking Malik, who sneezed ever so often, and a sleeping Yugi at another table.

"Damn it, haven't been like this since entering that Tomb last year." he grumbled as Yugi slowly opened her eyes and snickered. "That place was dust, long dead plants, and death."

"But the death came from betrayal and we slept half the time." she grumbled and went back to sleep.

"At least it didn't feel like the air was thicker then water." he muttered as Ryou, Harry, and Ron got a good laugh out of it. "Maybe this is what that phrase meant- second hand smoke kills as much as a smoker... or something of that nature."

"I think the room is affecting your brain." Ron snickered as Professor Trewanely swept in with...

Shadi.

"Yugi, wake up." Malik stated batting at the sleeping Puzzle Holder, who didn't respond.

"Nepha Yugi Motou, Amon Malik Ishtar, and Rahm Ryou Bakura... my how you three look the same." she stated as two frowned and the other didn't move. Shadi was amused at how the three looked at the moment.

"You are not permitted to use old names, Professor, only he and three others can use those names inless in another place then it's hard to break old habits." Malik stated as Ryou nodded. "In that case the third agrees, even if she is knocked out." He taps her and frowns. "Or ignoring us, don't know which..."

"Inscents still put her to sleep." Shadi stated as Malik smirked.

"You four... know each other?" Ron asked as Shadi nodded.

"He's the guardian who appears at weird times, in this case it's either to speak or to warn." Malik growled as he frowned. "Wake up!" he growled nearly hitting Yugi as she shot up and caught his wrist before his hand hit the table. Many blinked in surprise as he smirked.

"Baka." she stated with a yawn as they were surprised.

"Cards." he stated sitting a set of golden tiles on the table.

"Oh no, your nuts and I'm not touching those things for all the sand in the desert." she stated crossing her arms as many were surprised.

"Yugi, your being impossible again." he growled as she glared.

"Good reason, really good reasons." she stated as Ryou grinned at her weakness. "One, they can kill. Two, they can injure. Three, danger. Four, I'm not that suicidal in less pressed."

"Maybe a demonstration of the tiles, my dear." Trewanely stated as she twitched, were they all deaf?

"Yes, Yugi, do show." Draco drawled as she twitched and growled. Malik grinned as she sat back and sighed in defeat.

"Ryou, show them your small talent." she stated pushing the gold titles to the pale haired boy, who blinked in surprise. His eyes darkened as he galred at her and then proceded to do a tarot reading, plates turning into cards. They watched as he did so, confusion etched on his features as he did so.

"Magician is reveresed- trickery.

Ten of Swords- life changing experience.

Tower is reveresed- possible danger.

The Moon- deeper connection.

Judgement is reveresed- obessive forces and pawn." he stated flipping the cards as he went.

He flipped the last as Death was staring up at all.

"Poor foolish thing! At last

Up jumped the cunning spider,

And fiercely held her fast.

He dragged her up his winding stair,

Into his dismal den:

Within his little parlour,-

But she ne'er came out again!

And now, dear little children

Who may this story read,

To idle, silly, flattering words,

I pray you ne'er give heed;

Unto an evil counsellor

Close heart and ear and eye." she muttered as they blinked.

"That is the last time you get your nose stuck in poetry." Malik stated as she glared at him.

"Better then your plotting." she growled as they got in a glaring war.

****

!*^^*!

The Next Day... Anniversery of an Old Fight...

"Making a spectical of yourselves?" Ryou asked at the spirits that were dressed like they were in Ancient Egypt, they were lounging about as the modern day Trio of Hikari's wore something like they did in Battle City- from leather to gold. 

"It could be worse." Marik stated with a evil grin. "We could have had to dress up like that." he stated in reference to their darker halves. The yamis glared as they let out a round of laughter that drew the attention of the entering POtions Master.

Professor Snape watched in silence as the three spoke and looked ready, or joking with one another. He didn't see the spirits that the three would occasionally glare at. As a spy for the Order, he knew what they were risking and the fact they were brought here to die ("But we can threaten them afterwards?" "Damn right, afterwards if they come within ten miles we'll kill them." "Great! That means a Homicidal Gathering tonight." "..." "..." "Baka Betty Ba'tty'kura."). He sighed, realizing that these three were different from any of the students. They were loyal to one another, yet wanted to kill each other, then again when you got to know one you knew the rest.

They also seemed to trust him, the spy, more then they trusted the old man. He had to smirk at that idea as they faced him.

"Holy Anubis! He's smiling." he heard one state as the others snickered.

At that moment he had that parental urge to not let them do this, but pushed it away with the sense of impending doom... which was the three that had gathered around him."Hey Snake." they greeted with smiles as the three shook his hand, showing happiness to see him then any other teacher. It was weird.

"Thanks for doing that for us." Ryou stated polietly as Bakura nodded from behind him. "Not everybody would let a bucnh of odd teens rall up a old and annoying group in a realm where there souls can be destroyed."

"Any other person would have just knocked us out." Malik stated as Yugioh nodded. "Or sold us to a circus as mental freaks."

"Thank you." Yugioh stated with a nod. "But we have some rules to set and things to prepare. The fun is about to begin!"

"Oh yeah, Pharaoh, we got some things to get down also." Bakura and Marik stated as the lighter halves twitched. "Yami has lost the sanity part of the trio!"

"At least they aren't trying to kill Yami." Yugi muttered as Snape blinked in confusion. "You'll see, trust us on that."

****

!*^^*!

The Great Hall was done for the neutral challenge on neutral ground. The middle was circled off as a symbol was hidden under it, placed by all three holders as they stood by the table as students watched from the shadows. It was going to be the final battle and Harry Potter wasn't involved in it... yet. "Like old times, eh Pharaoh?" Bakura asked as she laughed.

"Old times?" McGonagall asked as she smirked and Pegasus was silent.

"Maybe." Yugi stated and faced Pegasus. "If you dare interfere, hell or high water, I will drag you into the Shadow Realm and give you to the Reaper myself." she growled as he nodded in understanding, also because he knew from her mind she'd carry it through.

"Hey Bakura, we corrupted her." Malik stated as the pale haired boy laughed. "Time to show them the truth and time to put on the show." he stated as she nodded. They disappeared into the shadows at the side, leaving Yugi to do what was needed.

This will either make or break us, love.

Trust Yami... we can do it. Yugi stated with a small smile as Shadi appeared by her, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. "Can it be done, Grandfather Shadi?" she asked, staring forward.

"It is done." he replied placing a hand on her shoulder as the room was now different and slightly bigger. Lord Voldemort and Seth of Old would know the power that the six Millennium Items and their Holders.

Students marveled at the golden sarcofagus that was set in the center of the room as a throne sat on a dias with the Millennium Items around the base. Columns of heiroglyphics lined the shadowed room as the walls held torches that showed the same pictures and language. The sarcofagus was set into the ground as the two stood at it's head.

"A spectical, Ryou, will be that which Seth wishes to face." She to disappeared into the shadows as Shadi followed the same idea.

Many were confused by her words as the others accepted it, because they were in a place all wanted to find but couldn't.

****

!*^^*!

They felt the call of time as clothing changed and some memories returned for the fight, they were being reawakened by the ancient atmosphere. Yami sat upon his throne in his finery of gold and silks, his guard by him in his armor and weaponry, Healer kneeling at his other side in robes with a headdress, then his Tomb Raiding ally hiding in the shadows. The shadows hid them well as the two Amazons were already to attack as soon as their opponets made the first move.

Students still stared in awe at the golden sarcofagus and then the mysterious man sitting regally on the throne with hidden face. The group on the throne and by it was obviosuly old and loyal, none were visable above the shoudlers as they stood ready to attack.

Shadi kneeled before the Millennium Puzzle that was in front of the Pharaoh with bowed head. 

Then they were brought in.

"Welcome Lord Voldemort, or should I call you Tom Riddle instead." Yami stated as the snake faced man stepped in to the circle of light, no wand in view as his Death Eaters were behind him. Seth stood at his side in his old finery as students waked in awe of what was happening before them. "You were summoned here today to end an old game that Seth has gotten you involved in."

__

~*^^*~


	12. N, The Final Battle

__

~*^^*~

****

N. THE FINAL BATTLE

__

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (come and find me)

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me calling me as you fade to black.

~*^^*~

"The stakes are not based on power nor loyalty, the stakes are souls." Pharaoh Yami stated, his voice echoing as it bounced off of the walls and commanded to be heeded. Voldemort thought he was bluffing, but Seth was silent and decided to go for greetings.

"Good evening, Pharaoh Yami of Old Khemet and chosen Guard of the Shadow Realms." Seth stated as the Death Eaters fanned out in the circle, in awe of the man and the items around the throne. "Seems we meet again for a game of power and wills, a game that seems to never end..." He eyed the shadows for a hint of something that seemed to itch at his mind... a reminder. "History seems to repeat itself, but this is new." Seth mused as Voldemort glanced between them.

"What was new is the exploiting of powers by wizards that are twice ones age, that is new." he stated standing up and walking from the dais, Shadi keeping his vigil over the group. As his face came into view many were surprised.

Perfect features, a golden headdress, gold jewelry, ancient clothing, cape... he wore the Millennium Puzzle.

****

!*^^*!

Harry's eyes were wide as he faced Yami.

"Not possible." he muttered as Ron glanced at him. "He was with Kaiba when Uncle Vernon invited the billionaire over for dinner." Girls were drooling as the Ancient Pharaoh stood before them, unafraid and looking rather bored.

"Then is he joking?" Hermione asked in awe as they all watched and listened to the conversation.

****

!*^^*!

"Five millennia, Yami, I have waited five millennia to face you again and gain my revenge... to face your wife's reincarnate and the other four. You sealed the souls in the Items to spite me, to taunt me with powers I could never gain." Seth hissed as he watched him closely.

Voldemort was silent as he felt the power of the two.

"Enough of the staring match, your already embarrassing the rest of us with forcing old clothing." a familiar voice stated as Malik was sitting on one arm of the throne in a brown cloak that covered the rest of his attire. On the other arm was the robe clad pale haired Ryou Bakura.

"Enough that you three dragged us into this... again." he added as Seth was surprised, Death Eaters approaching them.

"Not to mention it wasn't our fault you pissed them off five millennia ago." the third stated as Yugi sat on top of the throne in a white dress that had slits to her thighs with sandals that laced to her knees as the Millennium Necklace was around her neck and hair down.

****

!*^^*!

"How are _those_ three involved?" Hermione demanded as Seth decided to clear it up.

****

!*^^*!

"Nepha Yugi, Amazon Healer. Heart Ryou, Thief turned Healer. Amon Malik, Amazon Guard. Nice to see that the Elder's words were true when she stated the birth of Light to balance." he stated as they didn't move to acknowledge him.

Seth glowed a greenish silver as he merged with Voldemort.

"Now, Pharaoh of Darkness, I call you and your Amazon to battle." he stated as Ryou and Malik were edgy.

"Accepted." they stated in unison as Yugi slipped from her perch and jumped from the throne to the dais and approached the two. Bakura and Marik made their appearance now- Marik controlling a good bit enough to turn them into zombies as others found themselves banished into the Shadow Realms.

Yami and Yugi merged as she accepted the mark and eyes of the Pharaoh, leaving the guards and healers to watch. She removed the Puzzle and threw it to Marik as Seth Voldemort looked ready to battle. "I had you killed once, Yugi, I get the honor of your blood this time." he growled as she pulled her sais from thin air and took a defensive stance.

****

!*^^*!

Snape felt uneasy as he watched the two battle like there was no tomorrow.

"Face me in your own body, you bastard!" Yugioh declared with a growl as all watched her. "**_MIND CRUSH!_**" she roared pushing the dark magic into the merged body, causing both to scream in pain. Seth went flying backwards as Voldemort was kneeling before her, both in pain as she was breathing heavy. "Nightmare Chains!" was her next declaration as Seth was strung on the ground by the chains.

"You've lost, Tom Riddle, I've defeated your merged form and bound your second power source." she stated standing straight as all stared. "Marik, Bakura... I leave the choice to you what shall be done to him." with that she drew back as the darkly dress Tomb Robber and Armored Guard walked past her.

Bakura produced Voldemort's wand, the dark wizard looking shocked, as Marik sat the solid gold scales before him. "These scales will weight a feather against your heart, should it balance you will live and should it not balance you will die." he stated as the Tomb Robber stripped the wood from the phoenix feather.

He dropped the feather onto one side as both stood back.

The other side glowed as the feather was raised above the other end.

"Sins and deceit- blood upon your hands." Marik stated with a tut. "Then you must be punished." before he or anyone else had a say Voldemort let out a blood curdling scream as the creature of myth and legends devoured his soul, leaving a soulless shell behind.

But the battle was far from over.

****

!*^^*!

Yugi shoved both from the path of the attack as she found herself propelled backwards. They recovered as she got to her feet and glared at Seth. The circle was getting heavier with blood magic, the forbidden magic. The Shadow Realms felt the problem, but felt Yugi trying to will the others from the circle.

So it helped.

Bakura, Ryou, and Malik found themselves casted from the circle by the Shadow Powers as Marik was forcibly thrown from the circle. The Millennium Puzzle was still in hand as they were surprised. Yami, to bind Seth from destroying the students and Hogwarts... Yugi asked as they tried to hold themselves together from the on slaught, letting Yami separate from her in order to hold their combined powers in check.

Do you want to risk that? he asked as the demonic magic being thrown at them was near suffocating their souls and physical selves. Both pushed the Shadow Magic into it, buying some time. Risk it all to seal part of his powers in to oblivion?

Yami, we will be together in this. If anything happens we will do it together. she stated as Yami seemed to understand, it was the way to save everyone. The attack was gone as both were tossed to the ground again, students were shocked as the wanna-be Egyptian God let out a cackle. The Eye of Ra glowed on her forehead as Yami kept a hand around her waist. The power turned into wind that tossed them both to the ground, Shadi watching in fear as he was anchored to his spot.

"**_MARIK!_**" Yugi shouted as her voice echoed, trembling with pain as they stood frozen. In his hands was the Millennium Puzzle as Seth was still laughing. "**_SMASH THE PUZZLE!_**"

"No!" he shouted back as both finally got up and started to approach each other, stretching far enough o intertwine their fingers. He couldn't let them do this again, he wouldn't...

"**_TRUST US, DAMN IT!_**" Yami bellowed as Seth held the energy sword above them, like the past was repeating itself. Bakura slapped him, took the puzzle, and smiled sadly at them.

"Forgive me." he whispered throwing the puzzle into the circle. "You better know what your doing, or else." he whispered watching it smash into the floor as the pieces scattered like the sands in the wind. Then Seth let out a shriek of defeat as he disappeared. Two bodies laid on the floor, where they were thrown when the puzzle smashed- Yami and Yugi were both laying prone but breathing. Yami was the first to stir as Yugi made no movement. He was on his feet and stumbling towards her, sooner or later stumbling to kneel by her.

He was cursing in Egyptian moments later as Shadi stood behind him, even his solid blue eyes somber at what happened. He was whispering something as he lifted Yugi's upper body so her head rested against his shoulder, showing all the look of peace that settled across her usually lively features. The old Pharaoh bowed his head in defeat as the others joined, but found what happened to be terrible. 

Terrible enough that the hardened Pharaoh was silently crying.

The blonde Egyptian realized what happened as the area returned to Hogwarts. He spun to glare at the older wizards, hate burning like a raging fire in his usually calm eyes. Ryou bowed his head as Bakura gathered up the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle and looked ready to hurt someone, but didn't say a word as he wrapped his free arm around Ryou in comfort.

He handed the pieces to Shadi as Yami picked up Yugi's body and glared at Albus Dumbledore.

The glare held all the hate he had for the people present as Shadi already took the others off through the portal to Japan. "It's been five millennia since hell froze over, Headmaster, it was the time that my wife first died and her soul was sent to be reborn. If she doesn't make it I will return for my revenge on the Wizarding Community. Your lucky she was a caring soul and a anchor for the three others that wish to rip you all to pieces... if she doesn't wake up I will return." he stated coldly and spun on his heel and entered the portal, it closed behind him as many shivered.

History was always damned to repeat itself, Destiny cursed to make him miserable, and Fate was their to kill him slowly.

__

~*^^*~


	13. O, Lament for the Lost

__

Sailor Moon is next.

~*^^*~

****

O. LAMENT FOR THE LOST

__

aka Malik's Thoughts

__

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

My God my Tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My God my Tourniquet

Return to me Salvation

Do you remember me

Last for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be save

Am I too lost?

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ

Tourniquet

My Suicide

~*^^*~

__

It's their fault, all of their fucking faults. If they didn't force us in to coming to that Ra Damned School she would still be walking by us... talking and laughing and taunting with the four of us and enjoying the beautiful days that have dawned since time returned to normal for us, thank Ra for Setsuna Meioh (or her obsession with Shadi- see time stalker).

Damn them, she nearly lost her life again.

Nearly. 

Now our Yugi, our closest friend is lost to the darkness without Yami to comfort her. Marik nor Bakura nor the newbie to our group (Otogi) can muster up the strength to annoy the regal spirit-turned-flesh any more, doesn't seem right. He sits at her bed side without emotion nor nothing in his crimson eyes, it's like he's dead to the world again. He never leaves the room, never speaks to us, and doesn't even move much any more. Marik said this is what he looked like back when she died, it was also how he looked before sealing them in the items.

I guess what did him in was the fact that she had enough mind to talk to him, by Ra that was what did him in. I can still recall the conversation... "Sorry... I can't drag you in with me." she told him with tears in her glazed eyes, he was crying, bent over enough to hide his tears.

"Yugi, gods no." he pleaded touching her face before he slipped into the Ancient language. "I love you to much to loose you again, don't leave me again... don't leave me with the pain of being cold. I love you, I always will and never will forget to tell you."

"Yami, it hurts... goddess it hurts..." she whispered as her rapid breathing started to even out. "It's getting colder..." her eyes started to drift shut as he still leaned over her, pleading. "I love you... always." she had whispered before dropping off into her coma.

Gods, that's what did us all in. 

Damn them all to the darkest lands of the Underworld, may Anubis not spare them anything. May they forever know the sacrifice we made for them.

The sacrifice being the one girl that made life tolerable.

Life seems worthless now because everything looks so dismal and dull. Grandpa Motou doesn't know... he'll never know the truth of why his beloved granddaughter is not coming home for awhile. It would break his heart and break us for telling him, Kaiba has a theory that if we tell him he'll die of heartbreak and then she will be worse off then now in that sleep. If he goes then she'll never wake up.

We, the so-called future Rulers of the Entire World, can't tell a mere old man that his granddaughter may never wake up. Can't explain that she is so close to death door's because she wanted to save the same people that forced us to go to a wizarding school... that relied on the powers of a couple teenagers instead of the older ones. Can't reassure that she will be alright...

The Kaiba's are taking it the hardest, by Ra Mokuba tried to wake her up but gave up and was hugging her while crying after sometime asking her to wake up. Seto was trying to blame himself, but Ryou slapped him (which shocked the hell out of everyone) and told him it wasn't his but 'THEIR' fault- they don't deserve to be specified as humans or anything. He understood and didn't dwell on it, he seemed pissed about that. He still can't look at Yami without shedding a few tears... why are they damned to be like Romeo and Juliet_?_

Serenity Wheeler stopped by to see her boyfriend, she found out what happened. She took it pretty bad also. She stops by ever so often to check in on her friend, mostly to tell her what's happening when Yami is gone and dropping off flowers occasionally. It's hard to believe the Domino Ice Princess effected this many people...

Now we all moved in with Kaiba (minus Serenity, but she lived in the area), mostly because it was easier to take care of Yugi and try and wake her up and to make sure Yami doesn't do anything drastic. Gods, if he did anything drastic she would probably die with him. He reassembled the puzzle and placed it on the chain around her neck but doesn't return to the item.

Mokuba can't even drag him from his depression, he wonders the Shadow Realm looking for a hint of her soul. The creatures seen the trouble he had, he duels but for a purpose.

Not for enjoyment... not for laughs and helping... he wants to loose himself in something other then grief.

If we ever meet again, they will die for this pain...

~*^^*~


	14. II Psychotic Trio Meets Sailor Moon: P, ...

__

I take it many would kill me if Yugi stays like that... Kite, I know Malik is a guy... he should be written as one inless I've made a terrible mistake while typing or you made the mistake with names and you mean Yugi. The World that I live in has possibilities... and semi-original plots for many twists and turns! *notes the hostile reviewers/readers* 

****

**WARNING: Midnight Marauder loathes and hates Darien/Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymion with a passion that rivals any Yami/Yugi fanfic (from fluff to lemon). Need Scout pairings.

Present Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Seto/Mokuba, Serenity/Otogi (please no triangles with these couples).

Okay, for the next sequel (so it gives me time to get it going, unlike this one) the choices are.... *drumroll* (A) Lupin the III (B) Yu-Gi-Oh! (the real version) (C) Inuyasha... or (D) Other (please fill in show) and (E) Daria. Thanks!

~*^^*~

****

II. PSYCHOTIC TRIO MEETS SAILOR MOON

__

~*^^*~

****

P. THE NEW STUDENTS

__

Maybe I don't really want to know

How your garden grows

I just want to fly

Lately did you ever feel the pain

In the morning rain

As it soaks it to the bone

Maybe I just want to fly

I want to live I don't want to die

Maybe I just want to breath

Maybe I just don't believe

Maybe you're the same as me

We see things they'll never see

You and I are gonna live forever

~*^^*~

Yami left for school with Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar, and Ryou Bakura to keep up with Mokuba's pleas to do something. He chose to learn about the world he now lived in, which brought up why they transferred to another school. Juuban District of Tokyo was their move to avoid Grandpa Motou's questions (but Malik already took care of that by modifying his memory), but everything still held it's routine. Yami showed harden emotions to everyone else but his three friends, who seemed to be about the same.

They were out to find Seth and take him out once and for all.

For now they were dealing the flirting female population of Juuban High School. Introductions had gone over well, minus the glares from the males because the girls weren't paying them no mind. 

Yami Kaiba (expecting Motou, eh?) sat in the back, keeping his aura of harden emotions. Seto sat to hid left as Malik sat behind a familiar blonde with blue eyes and a red bow, avoiding the flirting brunette with green eyes. Ryuu Otogi sat next to him, seeing the same as he thought of meeting Serenity Wheeler after school. Ryou Bakura sat by the snoozing blonde with the longest hair in the world as the first blonde and brunette also flirted with him.

"Usagi!" Miss Haruna barked as the long haired girl snapped awake. "Detention!"

Many snickered as the bell rang.

****

!*^^*!

The group of boys sat by a tree eating lunch and keeping their comfortable silence, unknowingly being spied on by a familiar group of girls.

"They are so kawaii!" the blondes squealed as the blue haired one rolled her eyes.

Ami Muzino wasn't boy crazy, but she had a slight crush on Seto Kaiba... that went with discussing his technology and how it works. That was one aspect that made her a perfect candidate for being the Senshi (Solider/Scout) of Mercury... her thirst for knowledge. At the moment she watched as the other three were still spying on them.

"They look like my old boyfriends." Lita Kino stated with hearts in her eyes as she brushed back her ponytail. She stood tall and was rather strong for a girl, which made her very much like Jupiter. She was slightly boy crazy, but hey who wasn't? (Well, we know the answer to that.)

"Usagi, don't you have Mamoru to fawn over?" the blonde with the red bow asked as the other frowned. Mina Anio was the Senshi of Venus, the so-called Scout of Love. Unfortunately with this group she was blind as a bat to the love they have... yet again no chance.

"He dumped me again." the second blonde stated with a pout. Usagi Tuskino was the Senshi of the Moon, the Moon Princess and holder of the Silver imperium Crystal that was sought out by many enemies. In time she had learned how to wield it, but was also supposed to become the Queen of the Cosmos.

Destiny is a bitch and Fate was even worse.

These four made up four-fifths of the Inner Senshi, the last went to a private school and will be introduced at later time.

"What about Ryou?" Mina asked with a dreamy grin as the others picked out who they were aiming for.

"No, Otogi." Usagi stated as Lita rolled her eyes.

"Someone has a eye for dark haired ones." she taunted as Usagi blew her a raspberry.

****

!*^^*!

Fuming spirits could be felt as the others didn't seem phased. Otogi twitched as Malik smirked and Yami rolled his eyes. All knew what was happening after school and definitely wasn't looking forward to it. They already fended off others and at the moment silence was welcomed.

Melvin visited, entered silence and odd stares.

So they never spoke, he didn't blame them but vowed to try again.

Uhhh... he was slightly slow even for being sixth in the school.

Yami gave Malik a warning look that said, 'No killing.' Who in turn pouted as Kaiba rolled his eyes, Otogi bowed his head, and Ryou gave them all a look that firmly stated 'We're weird for having a facial conversation.' and went back to his book.

"Your no fun, Kura." Malik stated whapping his friend upside the head, who fell over and glared. So the daily routine was born!

****

!*^^*!

After school, the Scouts watched as Otogi hugged the cinnamon haired girl as she laughed when he spun her around. "Serenity, you didn't have to go out of your way to meet us." he stated in a concerned tone as she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You baka, I live in the neighborhood." she stated whapping him lightly on the head as the others looked surprised. They were shocked at her name, and by now was wondering. She hopped on to his back as many blinked. "Now for that you owe me a ride home."

"Hai, hai Sere-sama." he stated as the others were amused and laughing at his predicament.

"Man is she a Wild Card." Malik stated as the others rolled their eyes.

"No duh, baka! Her nickname **_is_** Wild Card." the pale haired one stated whapping the blonde.

"Amazing! Someone has grown a spine." the blonde grumbled as the Scouts followed them.

****

!*^^*!

Meanwhile, after School with the Scouts...

"Aw man! He has a girlfriend." Lita stated crossing her arms and pouting.

"And her name is Serenity." Usagi stated, a little crestfallen also. "But leaves the others for the taking!"

"Yeah!" Mina agreed as Ami sweat dropped and bowed her head.

To quote a over used phrase in this series... History Has Repeated Itself.

"Come on, we have a scout meeting and Raye said something about a new darkness on the horizon." Ami stated, prompting the group to get moving. She didn't need them to be late.

****

!*^^*!

Seth laughed as he took in the rouge bits of Chaos that none claimed or took in, willing to give it another chance. He flexed his fingers as power coursed through him. "Pharaoh, you won't get through this war without losing everything." he laughed to the desolate thing called space.

So he's gone crazy, what else is new?

****

!*^^*!

"Do you think that Yami would go out with me?" Mina asked with hearts in her eyes as she tried to plot out their date, or his way of sweeping her off of her feet. Raye Hino, the dark haired and violet eyed Priestess was Sailor Mars and one of the hot tempered ones. She growled in annoyance as they tried to have a meeting, but with three staring off into space, it was near impossible.

"Who?" Luna demanded as they snapped out of their reveries and blushed.

"We had four new students in class today." Ami stated as Rini perked up from her spot by Ami and Raye.

"Our class had a new boy, his name was Mokuba Kaiba." she stated with a grin, meaning she had a crush on someone. The Scouts of Love and Justice were Love Struck again. When doesn't it happen? Don't answer that.

"Who were they?" Raye inquired as Mina was the first to answer.

"Seto Kaiba, Yami Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishtar." she stated as Lita sighed and Usagi looked to be daydreaming about a certain white haired boy, seeing Darien decided to dump her again for some reason none know nor wish to explore at the moment (aka, fingers doesn't know).

"Seeing there hasn't been much action, maybe search them out and invite them for ice cream?" Mina asked as a few sweat dropped and others were admit about it.

Man, do our favorite boys have troubles ahead. And I ain't talking about Seth the wanna-be Chaos.

__

~*^^*~


	15. Q, A Whole New World

__

Before ya'all kill me... I have nothing against the Scouts, the Yugioh crew just needs some problems and Inuyasha is in the lead with 3 votes.

~*^^*~

****

Q. A WHOLE NEW WORLD

__

aka. Welcome to Limbo!

__

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways, and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world

A dazzling place i never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now i'm in a whole new world 

With you

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

Don't you dare close your eyes

A hundred thousand things to see

Hold your breath- it gets better

I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to 

where i used to be

__

~*^^*~

"Where in the name of Bermuda am I?" Yugi grumbled as she picked herself up off of the stone floor of the large cavern. Everything then warped again as she let out a muffled curse on the heads of the bastards that were giving her motion sickness.

From dark and dreay to light and fluffy... 

"Who the hell in his right mind would let Marshmellow Man create his own world?"

"Your in limbo!" a overly cheerful voice stated as she plopped down on the cloud and glared at the happy go lucky creature before her. It looked like a possessed cupid in pure pink.

"No shit! I've been ferried about like this since dear old Seth tried to kill us... **_AGAIN!_**" she stated, voice getting softer adn softer till the 'again' which was screamed into the creatures ear. The Pink Creature fell from his perch, clutching his abused ears, making another woman with red hair and eyes chuckle. Her purple dress covered the cloud as she watched her with amusement. Yugi got a odd feeling, but threw it off with the odd happy-go lucky creature.

"I knew Yami had a soft spot for the fiery ones." she stated as Yugi laid back, head hanging off of the cloud as she stared at the woman upside down. "He always did have a heart for a challenge..."

"Don't tell me your one of those who wanted to marry him but didn't so plotted to kill his wife." she stated with a frown as the woman still laughed, shaking her head in disagreement.

"No, Yugi, I'm his mother." she stated as Yugi twitched before rolling over and sitting up.

"Oh..."

... 1 

... 2 

... 3 

...

"**_MOTHER?!_**" she screeched in surprised as a pale haired man joined the conversation, well pulled up a cloud and deided to watch. Others eventually joined after that shriek and the feeling of surprise, happiness, and then utter mischeif and choas. "Yes! I always wanted to meet one of his long since dead or such parents since he decided to mess with my fragile sanity in the beginning of this millennium!" she stated in excitment and sat up facing her, which surprised the red haired Queen. "What are you doing here in Marshmellow Land?"

"Do you even want to know my name?" she asked in mock hurt as Yugi blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I guess the heat of the moment caught up with me. What is your name, madam?" she asked with a fake accent at the end, causing the other woman to smile. (When you read the next line, she is **_severly_** out of character.)

"I am Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom- or the Negaverse as Queen Serenity would say- and our evasdroppers are Prince Daimond of the Dark Moon- Nemsis- his brother Sapphire and general Rubeus." she stated as he picked her hand up and kissed the back of it. She watched him, rather uneasy of his ways. He grinned up at her as she slapped him, causing Beryal to erupt in laughter and Daimond to fall from his cloud. Sapphire and Rubeus looked surprised, but then snickered also.

"Sorry, bad relexes." she called down to the grumbling prince, who tried to glare up at her. "Yugi Motou, so-called reincarnate of the Amazon Queen of Khemet, also known as the lighter half of Yami." she stated with a mock bow, or leaning over her crossed legs.

"So your the one that the Pharaoh chose over my daughter and her court." a regal, yet serene, voice interrupted as Beryal bowed her head to hide her grown and glare.

"Who beith you, Dandruff Queen?" Yugi demanded as the silver glitter and white snow type stuff fell in a swirl around the deceased Queen of the Moon. Beryal was holding back laughter as Daimond climbed back onto his cloud, hand print visable, as he pushed the two others off the cloud.

"**_I_** am **_Queen Serenity_** and **_you_** will address **_me_** with the respect of a royal." she demanded in her authoritive voice with nose in the air. It didn't affect the rpesent crew, who was known for rebellion and utter disregard for others.

"Right." Yugi stated rolling her eyes. "Translation: Your the Queen of Dandruff, that's it. Final."

"You little..." Serenity stated fuming as her enemies were howling with laughter.

Life just a **_whole_** lot better in Limbo- Home of the Marshmellows.

****

!*^^*!

Stalkers were evil. Really, **_really_**, evil.

Shadi knew this, Kaiba now knew this, Malik knew it, Ryou knew it, and Yami was restraining himself.

Mokuba was running from Rini, who was following him all around Juuban. His eyes lit up as he seen Yami ahead of him, obviously not paying attention to anyone. Behind Rini was a running figures... only three of them. Raye, Mina, and Usagi all in pursuit of Rini and Mokuba, the latter they scattered by hugging him with squeals of 'kawaii' and 'he's **_ssssoooo_** adorable!'

Mokuba wasn't having a good first day of school or a good day **_period._**

"Yami!" he shouted jumping on to his back as the Pharaoh's Soul was to late to turna round as Mokuba latched on to his back for dear life. "Save me, save me please... they are chasing me and I'm scarred for life." he cried into his shoulder as he was still rather surprised.

"Mokuba!" Rini cried out as Yami spun to face them, Mokuba latched around his neck as his crimson eyes were cold. "Eep!" Rini cried out as soon as she seen him. They stopped as the teenage boy in his old school uniform scared the pink haired girl to hide behind her protectors.

"Yami!" Mina squealed running towards him as he took a step back, eyes flashing dangerously as Mokuba held on.

"Well, looks like we are late to meet the others." he stated glancing at his wrist, making it look like he had a watch on.

"Oh yeah!" he stated as Raye seemed to stare at him in her own trance.

"Yami! Dear!" Mina stated as he spun and took off in a dead run.

His control was waning, enough to make Bakura and Marik proud of losing it.

Then a scream echoed.

****

!*^^*!

Bakura and marik were drawn to the fight as Yami joined them, after dropping Mokuba off with Ryou and Malik. That was how he knew those two were in the park. Theys een the bunch of short skirt wearing Scouts battling one of the familiar... yet mutated Duel Monsters.

"Isn't that Harpy's Brother?" Bakura asked as they glanced at the fighting enemy.

"Looks like it." Marik replied as Yami was silent.

The speeches were corny and they were bored now. All in the course of fifteen minutes, which wasn't a good sign. Then someone decided to land on their branch. Some **_idiot_** had the nerve to land on **_THEIR_** branch. Bakura grinned as did Marik as Yami caught on and nodded.

They were bored, he was here, they were pissed.

That idiot.

****

!*^^*!

The scouts and creature paused to glance at Tuxedo Mask, who interrupted the fight with a rose. He opened his mouth to state some poetic popcorn, but was cut off. A physchotic blonde had pushed him from the banch as he swung with feet bound and head a few feet above the ground. "We caught ourselves a penguin!" the spikey pale haired teen stated from his perch by the tree.

"A masked penguin." the blonde stated as Yami kept to the shadows. "He throws roses, too! Can we sell him to the freak show?"

Tuxedo Mask blinked as did the Scouts.

"Not you two." the thing groaned as they grinned.

"Get a better face." Marik stated as Bakura started to swing the Masked Crusader about like a pendelum. Harpy's Brother was gone as the scouts turned to them. "At least he will tell him we are still about, still pissed off, and homicidal." he stated as they looked ready to flirt or glare at them.

"Who are you?" Raye demanded as both grinned.

"I'm--" the blonde trailed off as they were both hauled back into the shadows by another set of hands.

They were gone before they could get another word in edge wise.

__

~*^^*~


	16. R, Shadi's Eternal Predicament

__

Animegurl64, this goes out to you with that inspiring ballad (or dancical as you called it). Sorry it's a part or two late. No change to set couples or I'd have to commit suicide... Sailor Moon will not be main focus... so beware. Voting isn't gonna be closed till the end of this series. Inuyasha is up by five... 

~*^^*~

****

R. SHADI'S ETERNAL PREDICAMENT

__

aka Damning Pluto and Helping Yami

__

My lover said to me "My mother won't mind"

And My father won't smite you, for your lack of kind.

And she slipped away from me, and this she did say

"It will not be long love, til our wedding day."

She stepped away from me, and she moved thourgh the fair

And finally I watched her move here and move there

And then she crossed over

And was one star away

As the swan in the evening, moved over the lake

Last night she came to me

She came softly in

So suddenly she came here and fate made no din

And she put her hand on me and this she did say

It will not be long love, til our wedding day.

My young love said to me

My mother won't mind

And my father won't slight you

For your lack of kind

Then she stepped away from me

And this she did say

"It will not be long love,

till our wedding day".

She stepped away from me

and she moved through the fair

and fondly I watched her

Moved here and move there

Then she made her way homeward

with one star awake

As the swan in the evening

moves over the lake

__

~*^^*~

Shadi glared at the Scout of Time as she held her staff to attack him, but she still apologized for having to hurt him. The palace around them was marble and made the elgent and beautiful place feel like a mousleum. He hated traveling to the Moon Kingdom because of the fact that this place was always so cold and uncaring... why he enjoyed the desert and his grandchildren's company. His robes fluttered in the nearly none existent breeze as his bright blue eyes were cold towards her. But PLuto didn't care, she loved him to much to notice he hated her.

"Princess Pluto." he addressed with ice in his tone, telling her that he wouldn't leave without getting his way or hurting her. Maybe even both.

He hated her.

Ever since the Silver Millennium, ever since she stumbled into the Pharaoh's court he had hated her with a passion.

[The green haired woman was stalking him through the hallways as a dark haired and eyed Shadi was trying to loose the Princess. She saw him as playing a game of hard to get, when in reality he was playing a game of 'Staying Faithful To My Wife Who Can Kill Me, But I Will Always Love Her.' Yami was bathing, avoiding a few others after him from teh Silver Moon Court, as he searched for a place to hide. "Grandfather?" three voices asked as he spun and faced Heart Ryou, Amon Malik, and Nepha Yugi... each looking rather amused and pleased.

"I have to find Bakura, weapon lessons." Ryou stated scurrying off as Malik grinned.

"Marik needs to be woke up." Malik stated stalking off as Yugi rolled her eyes and brushed back her hair.

"The Princess of Pluto again? Everyones having the same problems, Lyrel and Igoto also." she stated reassuringly as he nodded. It was the first time in awhile that Nepha was left to be the moderator... or jealous lover. He wanted to smile about her past with Venus and Mars. "The other day Endymion mistoke me for a harem girl..."

"Is that why the Pharaoh..."

"Don't even say it." she warned as he grinned, falling deeper into his memories.

He was pulled from his thoughts when she then shoved him into the pharaoh's bed chamber, silently pulling the door shut as the green haired Princess came down the corridor bellowing his name. He could imagine that Pluto didn't look too pleased.]

Shadi's eyes narrowed as he felt the Ankh get rather jealous and pissed, he then twitched as the spirit in it wished to be released to attack the scout. He twitched as Pluto raised her staff, pleading for him to reconsider... all falling on deaf ears. "I want to help my granddaughter and my son-in-law... either step aside or else." he growled as she looked really remorseful and he felt sick of to much sappiness.

"Shadi, love, please..." she pleaded as he sneered...

The same look he gave the wizarding world after the last event, his patented 'Hell Froze Over, You've Pissed Me Off' glare.

"I am not your love, my love lies with my wife... Cyria." he snapped as she growled at the woman's name. She loathed that woman that took away **_her_** Shadi. The hate in her eyes intensified with the name as the Pharaoh's Sorcerer and Grandfather-in-law didn't care. He had seen worse and experienced it.

"She's dead! Get over her!" Pluto shouted raising her staff. "Dead Scream." she hissed out as the sonic scream went at him, only to be deflected.

"I am not like those pitiful enemies you face day in and day out!" he roared as she blinked, fear creeping into her eyes. He growled something under his breath as chains sprouted from where she was standing and wrapped around her body, immbolizing her. "Your Queen still dabbles in the elements od Destiny and Fate... such fools you are." he stated as the dust cleared. "All I want to do is reassure Yami that Yugi will return to him... assure him she is living. If you deny him this right then you are a fool to deny the right of true love... you also prove to be a hypocrite."

"I am **_not_** a **_HYPOCRITE_**!" she shouted struggling to get from her bonds, only to find he was still as strong as he was before.

"You and those fighters you call scouts fight for love, your destroying love." he spat as she paused, something causing her to realize the truth of his words.

"Alright." she stated in defeat. "I will let those two meet in **_a_** dream, after that I will try to convinve her to return."

Shadi paused, knowing she gave in to easy and without asking for anything in return.

But he felt that the Ankh had an idea.

He was now **_really_** paranoid about this deal and that feelings.

"Agreed."

****

!*^^*!

Queen Beryal was enjoying Yugi's presence, envying her son for having such a bright lover (intelligence and attitude wise). Even though Queen Beryal was supposed to be pure evil, she never laughed this hard since the time she spent humiliating Queen Serenity when they were children.

Well, said Queen was getting ripped on by the crowd present.

Daimond, Sapphire, and Rubeus were sitting on their own clouds across from Beryal and Yugi as Queen Serenity sat in the middle. Tea floated before them as the teenager of the group was having fun with the should be baddies, seeing Serenity wanted to butter her up for some weird reason.

The Evil side is always fun.

"Predestiny? Are you flipping mad?" Yugi asked as they glanced at her in surprise. "Your damning your own daughter to marry a man that should be castrated for being the wimp that he is?" Diamond spit out a mouth full of tea as Sapphire's jaw dropped and Rubeus had wide eyes.

"Prince Endymion is not a wimp!" she stated in a huff, crossing her arms. "He's a **_model_** gentlement and fighter."

"Throws roses, gives **_really_** corny speeches and barely fights_?_" she stated as they nodded. "The guy sounds fruity to me, especially if Golden Physcho and Ba'tty'kura can string him up that easily seeing that they love a struggle Model you say? Model for the Ministry of Magic in England."

"You... you... **_annoying little brat!_**" Serenity roared as Beryal was ready to fall from her cloud again, but she was filing this away for future use.

****

Cloud Falling Contest:

Daimond 4 (Pushed twice, Laughing twice)

Sapphire 2 (Laughing, Pushed)

Rubeus 6 (Laughing, Wrestling)

Beryal 6 (Laughing)

Serenity 12 (Pushed, Knocked Off)

Yugi 4 (Laughing, Pushed, Wrestling, Fell)

"Damned deceased blue blood! Inbreeding is illegal!" Yugi shouted as they all raised an eyebrow, this was unexpected. "We don't live in America and if the Rednecks live on the Moon that explains Moonshine. Gah! Damn alliteration!" By now the three men present were snickering, ready to fall form their own perch yet again. "Queen of Dandruff!!"

Now Serenity looked ready to pitch a fit worthy of a Brat Queen.

"Your highness." a voice stated as Pluto appeared. None sobered up as the Ex-Queen of the Moon was beat red in anger.

"That's a Sailor Scout, this one is of Time and guards their gates." Diamond told the clueless teen through his own laughter. Yugi sat with a neautral expression on her face.

Then twitched.

Was then on her feet and tackled the scout, getting a lot of shocked looks followed by more laughter.

"Sailor Pluto's getting her ass kicked by a normal girl!" Sapphire declared uncharacteristicly with laughter.

"That's the annoying one that's been annoying Grandpa Shadi!" Yugi stated trying to choke the Eternal Scout as Serenity looked horrified, a desire to hurt her more was visable in her violet eyes as Pluto tried to roll her. "If I had something to fling at you---" She had her hands batted away from her throat as the reincarnated Amazon was thrown backwards.

"I am not here to insult or bring up old quarrels, only to let you tap into someones dreams." she stated holding her hands up in peace as the teen calmed down a bit. Well, enough to sit on her cloud with a growl, glare, and crossed arms that made a cat look bad.

"If this is a trick, when I get back to my body I'm putting you into coma... with the help of a few others." she threatened as the Eternal Scout blinked.

Amazon threat.

They always followed through.

****

!*^^*!

Yami was tossing and turning in bed, but then relaxed as something changed his nightmares into another thing altogether. The pain of loss was gone as he sighed.

[Yami looked around the dark plane as the floor under him was the only thing visable. "Yami!" a familiar voice squealed as he found hismelf on the stone floor with a familiar presence latched on to him. He opened crimson eyes to meet welcome violet...

His eyes widened in surprise as tears were in her eyes, tears of happiness.

"Yugi, by Ra." he stated pulling her in to a tight embrace as she didn't let him go. "I missed you so much, love." he stated as she drew back, letting them stand up. Both hugged again, enjoying the company on the dark dream plane.

"Gods, Yami, I'm sorry about this." she stated but he kissed her, taking her by surprise.

"It's not your fault, my Game... none of us blame you and none of us have the heart to blame you." he stated brushing back a strand of her blonde bangs. "It's their fault and we will have our revenge when they don't expect it. For now, you work on returning to us... everyone misses you, gods everyone misses laughing."

"Yami, I will return to you... I don't know when." she stated raising on her tip toes and kissed his forehead. "Believe in me... the last minute savior."

"Don't leave!" he called out as she started to disappear, obviously displeased.

"DAMN IT PLUTO! I FRIGGIN' HATE YOU!" she raored and was drug off by a green haired woman in a sailor outfit.]

Yami awoke, feeling the urge to kill the woman that drug her off.

Anybody else see the homicidal pattern?

__

~*^^*~


	17. S, Flirting, Troubles, and Stirrings

~*^^*~

****

S. FLIRTING, TROUBLES, AND STIRRINGS

__

Now on your mark / Get set let's go

You've got to move now / Before she explodes

Look out the window / Look out below

Back away from the glass / Well, There she blows

The city's been leveled / The hills are in flames

The streets are cracked open / And they're pushin up clay

The temperature's dropped / The sky is gray 

And it ain't even over / Here comes drivin' rain

That ain't me that you feel / There's something moving around in here

That's blood, that's tears / This ain't a warning 

Everybody out of the water

And up on dry land / Take what you can 

'Cause you won't be here again /Everybody out of the water

Now I'm treading high water / To get back to you

Lookin' for a little spot of something to cling to / There's too many bodies 

There's not enough room / God help me and God help you

They say nobody panic / Help is on its way

We're already on it / You've got to be brave

If you can fix it now then don't make us wait 

Man they're ain't nobody coming back away from the case

~*^^*~

The weekend had came quick and was welcomed by many, even the Pharaoh who wanted to kill the green haired woman that destroyed his chance to ask his love some questions in their dream. he told everyone of the dream, bringing up their next goal in life... To torture Pluto.

Mokuba had dragged his brother and the other two to the pool for the Saturday afternoon, leaving Otogi and Serenity alone... well you fill in what they might be doing. So presently Seto Kaiba was sitting at a table under an umbrella with Malik while Ryou and Yami laid out in lawn chairs by the pool keeping a watch over Mokuba.

But there afternoon was soon to be ruined by a group of familiar girls, seeing the rest of the female (and some of the male) population wasn't approaching the two. "Yami!" squealed Mina as the Ancient Pharaoh didn't move to acknowledge her, or the fact that Mokuba tripped her and sent her tumbling into the pool.

Yami grinned as the rest were amused by that event.

****

!*^^*!

"That's them." Usagi stated as Rei sat back and watched the Pyschoatic Trio and Kaiba, after a kid tripped Mina when she approached the one with wild hair. "The pale haired one is Ryou, the spiked haired one is Yami, the blonde Malik, and the brunette Seto."

"And none of you managed to get close to them?" Rei asked in surprise as Lita sighed.

"They don't speak to many people." Amy stated as they watched Mokuba avoid Rini by pouncing on his brother. Rini tried, but Mokuba would not let go nor go near her. Usagi found this to be an opportunity to meet them and went off, pigtails flapping in the wind, to help Rini... or get closer.

Mina had, before then, joined her.

****

!*^^*!

Limbo was usually silent, but not since the group got together to bash the fair Queen of the White Moon... er... Queen of Dandruff I mean. Sailor Pluto had stuck around, mostly because she wanted to blast the group and was fearing for her Old Queen's afterlife.

"Ehhh..." was Yugi's comment as Beryl wouldn't let her go. The Old Negaverse Queen was holding her like she was a life-sized Teddy Bear that could breath and talk. "Beryl, what are you trying to do?" she asked as the Evil Queen still had a firm grip on her.

"Serves you right, you annoying peasant." Serenity stated with her nose in the air as Yugi twitched, Beryl finally letting her go as she returned to her cloud and watching her last captor.

"**_PRINCESS PLUTO_**!" a voice rang with anger, no anger is an understatement... the woman was pissed and heading towards the 'You Were Flirting With My Husband Behind My Back' rage. Many eyes perked up with amusement as Serenity was confused and Pluto twitching in her own anger.

A storm was brewing, literally brewing with the black clouds and lightening strikes.

"This proves to be worth it." Rubeus stated as Demando grinned, Yugi was already with some popcorn.

"You ageless wench!" With that Cyria the Amazon Elder of the Desert came rushing in attacking the Sailor Scout with more anger then her reborn granddaughter.

Cyria didn't look bad for being trapped in the Millennium Ankh for five millennia. She had pure blue eyes, knee length fire red hair, elfin features, burning violet eyes, and golden skin in her old attire of a one strap dress that fell to mid-thigh in black. She held a staff and sword in her hands and looked ready to kill.

"Go Grandma Cyria!" Yugi stated as the Amazon Elder smiled at her and attacked Pluto.

"Great! A dinner show!" Rubeus stated with a whoop of happiness as Serenity looked petrified at the fight.

****

!*^^*!

Yami seen the green haired woman enter, looking rather rattled. He grinned as Malik seen this, sending the cold Pharaoh a questioning glance. Yami jerked his head towards the rattled woman as Malik laughed, understanding the reason why he was amused.

Yami stilled as he felt something stir in his soul.

Something that he missed.

His look took on one of concentration as Mina returned to bother him, or flirt as she thought of it. He then got up and approached the group, who watched him closely. He paused by Setsuna and gave her a nasty grin. "You ever do that to us again and I'll make your life a living hell- Immortality or no. The Amazons are mere pranksters next to a pissed off Shadow." he purred in her ear and went off, leaving a pale Setsuna to think over his threat.

"What did he say?" the girls demanded as she still looked rattled.

****

!*^^*!

Cyria finished her slight lesson with Yugi as the reborn Amazon Healer smiled and thanked her. It was a tearful good-bye as the spirits wished her luck, and thanks for making fun of Serenity. "Don't worry! I'll cause mayhem for her court!"

That got them smiling.

"Watch on the big screen! It's gonna be a real hell of a show when we meet!" she declared as Cyria grabbed her and they were gone.

Boy was Limbo never going to be the same.

"Who's up for smores?"

****

!*^^*!

Serenity and Otogi were laughing when they walked down the corridors of the Kaiba Mansion... but something caught their attention. They paused, hearing someone coughing in one of the nearby rooms. That couldn't be because no one was in the place... no maid, butler, cook, or crew.

They approached a familiar door as movements could be heard.

The coughing kept up as there was a thump, a curse, and then a groan.

Serenity opened the door a bit, Otogi was shocked to see her throw the door open and tackle hug the dazed looking girl on the floor. "You awake!" she shouted with tears of happiness. "By all things holy your awake!" she declared as Yugi laid on the floor.

"And unable to move much." she muttered as Serenity laughed, getting up and helping her up. "How long have I been out?"

"About three months."

...

"**_WHAT?!_**"

****

!*^^*!

After a nice hour and half, and some Shadow Magic aide, Otogi and Serenity had Yugi ready for a grand entrance. Otogi was on the phone to Kaiba. "Hey Kaiba." he stated in greeting as the other line was silent. "Are those girls still bothering you?"

'Yes.' was the growled reply as he nodded to Serenity.

"Don't spread the news, but we got the Ice Princess back in the game." he stated as the cellphone had static from being dropped. He hung up and nodded to the girls. "Come on, you said you wanted to catch up."

"Only because I owe a few people some favors." Yugi replied, adjusting her bikini self consciously as she pulled on a pair of her tight blue pants, belt, and a black tank top. "But a bikini is pushing it."

"You look cute." Otogi teased as she twitched and Serenity glared. "Sorry, Sere-sama."

To quote my friend, "Oh the possibilities."

__

~*^^*~


	18. T, Chilly Down First Move

~*^^*~

****

T. CHILLY DOWN- FIRST MOVE

__

aka. Yugi's Enterance and Beginning of the Battle

__

When the sun goes down (when the sun goes down)

And the bats are back to bed (and the bats are back)

The brothers come 'round (the brothers come 'round)

I get out of my dirty bed (my dirty bed)

I shake my pretty little head (I shake my pretty little head)

Tap my pretty little feet (tap my pretty little feet)

Feeling brighter than sunlight (oh)

Louder than thunder (oh)

Bouncing like a yo-yo, wooh (oh)

I just throw in my hand (throw in my hand)

With the chilliest bunch in the land (in the land)

They don't look much (oh)

They sure chilly chilly (oh)

They positively glow glow, huh (oh)

Drive you crazy, really lazy, eye rollin', funky strollin', ball playin'

Hip swayin', trouble makin', booty shakin', tripping, passing, jumping

Bouncing, drivin', stylin', creeping, pouncing, shoutin', screamin'

Double dealin', rockin', rollin', and a reelin'

With the mackin' sex appealin'.

Can you dig our groovy feelin'?

~*^^*~

Many seen Kaiba drop his cellphone in shock, but he didn't give out straight answers. "Hey Kaiba!" Serenity Wheeler greeted as she came into view. Yami was still relaxed back in his lawn chair, ignoring everything and the girl pestering him. "Dear Dice is going to be slightly late, the crowds gathered on our way over." she stated sitting down with them, throwing her towel and a familiar balck purse on the table.

"What the hell was the meaning of that call?" he demanded as she grinned.

"You'll see." she stated calmly, ordering a drink, as those paying attention were shocked at her cool answer.

****

!*^^*!

Otogi brushed back his black hair as he led Yugi through the restraunt to the pool, many glancing at the Semi-Famous Dou. "Now, you know you'll shock the hell out of everyone out there that knows about what happened?" he asked as she gave him the patented 'Damn Right' smirk.

"Of course." she replied brushing back her blonde bangs and putting her rose tinted sunglasses on. "Shall we give the girls a scare to be all?"

"You'll be worshipped." he stated as she laughed.

"Lead on."

****

!*^^*!

Malik grinned as did Ryou as Yami slept on. Kaiba was on his feet and approaching her, hugging with a good natured laugh. She ruffled his hair as Kaiba kept his true smile, shocking a good bit of the present audience. Next Malik came up and did the same, this time ruffling her hair and recieving a mock glare. Ryou nodded with his own grin, knowing what it meant because she was back. No words went between the three boys and the girl as Otogi sat by his girlfriend while Kaiba returned to the table with a silly grin plastered on his face. Mokuba was still running from Rini as Yugi and the other two glanced at the sleeping Ancient Pharaoh named Yami and then nodded in agreement about something.

"My, Kaiba, is your face stuck in a smile?" Otogi asked as Serenity giggled.

"Damn right." he stated, watching the group and then the flirting girls. "The Pyschoatic Trio is back. Let the Games begin."

****

!*^^*!

"Who's that?" Usagi asked as they watched the new girl hug the group they were flirting with.

"Maybe one of their girlfriends." Lita stated with a frown.

"Whoever she is she seems pretty close to them." Ami stated as Ryou and Malik seemed to be having a silent conversation with the bringer of their downfall.

"What are they doing?" Mina asked as she watched what they were about to do with wide eyes.

"Damn it." Setsuna muttered sitting back with a frown.

****

!*^^*!

Marik and Bakura were now in control as they picked up the chair a certain Dark One was in and heaved him into the pool. "Yami!" Mina shouted in concern as he surfaced, glaring at the two as the third waited for him to get out of the pool. His look changed when he seen her- from a glare to a smile that could make anyone swoon.

"That smile ain't gonna work with the glasses on, Yami." she stated as he got out or the pool and pulled her sunglasses off.

"Who said I needed a smile to do that?" he purred and hugged her.

"Semi-Evil Bastard." she muttered as he turned so her back was to the pool. "Do it and you'll regret it."

"Maybe." he replied as Mina came out and shoved Yugi away, thankfully Bakura caught her wrist before she fell in.

"Yami, are you alright after what those mean people did to you?" she asked in a sweet tone as she caressed his cheek, but he didn't look to happy.

Marik looked ready to push them both in as Bakura rolled his eyes leaving the last standing to raise an eyebrow.

"Yugi!" Mokuba shouted inhappiness as he ran between Mina and Yami, knocking Mina in and jumped into Yugi's arms. She caught him and barely kept herself balanced as Yami turned to them. "Save me!" he declared holding on as she blinked. Then something was pulling on her tank top. She glanced down...

...into a pair of red eyes.

A pink haired Rini smiled up at her, attempting to be so cute as to get her way. In that case, Yugi twitched at her attempt of white sugary cuteness that only Mokuba could acheive when one wants to melt the Trio's odd hearts. Then again only Mokuba knew the Trio and the rest avoided them. "Mommy!" the girl declared as both Yugi and Yami twitched.

"Right, like a kid of those two would have pink hair..." Bakura stated as Yugi backed away from the kid.

"To young to have a family." Yami stated as she growled, obviously used to getting what she wanted. 

"Let Yami here get some decent clothes on and I'll treat ya to some ice cream." she stated as the boy grinned and nodded. "That okay with you, Kaiba?"

"We'll meet you there soon." he stated, which translated into, 'Five minutes and we'll be there.' That also lead to Yami's fastest dress and Serenity's best purse throw.

Rini was pouting as Mokuba looked happy, clinging to Yugi as he blew a raspberry at her.

"Now you two lovebirds be careful!" Malik shouted as both turned and glared at him.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold!" they shouted in unison as he and Ryou laughed, teh scouts looking crestfallen and a determined Mina.

****

!*^^*!

Mokuba was safely hidden away as the Pyschoatic Trio- possessed by their Yami's to keep the numbers down- stood in the shadows of the Ice Cream Parlor as the Scouts went through their fifteen minutes intros, boring themselves and the blue Summon Skull.

Yugioh was snickering as Marik and Bakura looked ready to fall over.

"At least they can kill their enemies with boredom." Bakura stated as Tuxedo Mask made an appearence.

"Hey Penguin Man!" Yugioh called out as all glanced at her, the blue Duel Monster looking rather amused. "Did ya' know that Prince Charming look doesn't help you?" Bakura and Marik were now on the ground as Yugioh grinned. "If you were a frog, I'd rather kiss him!" she motioned to Bakura as the scouts looked insulted.

"Leave **_my_** Tuxedo Mask alone!" Sailor Moon shouted as she cocked her head to the side with a smirk.

"Dear, I wouldn't pay a cent for him... he ain't worth it." she stated as Marik barely recovered.

"He makes his other half look good." Marik snickered pointing to Bakura, who hit him over the head.

"You!" the BSS (Blue Summon Skull) stated pointing to Yugioh and her friends. "Were supposed to be trapped between life and death!"

"Was, met some nice people and one annoying person." she replied with a shrug before spotting Pluto. "PLuto! Dear!" she stated sweetly as all blinked.

__

~*^^*~


	19. U, One Hell of a Weird Night

__

~*^^*~

****

U. ONE HELL OF A WEIRD NIGHT

__

Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place

Where the caravan camels roam

Where it's flat and immense

And the heat is intense

It's barbaric, but hey, it's home

Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place

Where the caravan camels roam

Where they cut off your ear

If they don't like your face

It's barbaric, but hey, it's home

When the wind's from the east

And the sun's from the west

And the sand in the glass is right

Come on down

Stop on by

Hop a carpet and fly

To another Arabian night

Arabian nights

'Neath Arabian moons

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the dunes

~*^^*~

The little red lights went off in Pluto's head as she raised her staff to defend against the Amazon.

"Man-Eating Bug!" rang as bakura summoned one of his favorite Duel Monsters and watched it destroy the Summon Skull... or was it the other way around? Who cares, it was going to be defeated soon any ways but that wasn't the high point of this.

The high point was what would be happening soon.

"Dead Scream." Pluto whispered as Yugioh dodged, the scouts watching in shock as Bakura and Marik decided it was time to torture Penguin Man.

"What in the name of Anubis do you think your trying to do? You kill her and hell will freeze over!" Shadi stated appearing as Yugioh cocked her head to the side as the scouts stared at him. He blinked and then hid behind the Game Queen. "But keep her away from me."

"Shadi..." she stated with a sweat drop as Bakura and Marik finished their torture and returned to the group with identical evil grins. The SCouts watched in silence as this went on.

"Well, as much as we'd love to stick around and mentally abuse you all... it's time to get away." Marik stated grabbing Shadi as Bakura and Yugioh started to back pedal.

"All my wishes, PLuto, but I'll get another chance at ya'!"

****

!*^^*!

Seto Kaiba was confused, which wasn't a good sign.

Yami and himself sat in his large living room as the six scouts made their speeches and the creature twitched. "Don't kill the messenger! Don't kill the messenger!" it pleaded as the two were confused, that was when Malik and Yugi came stumbling in from some place.

Both were dressed in pajamas and looking rather half asleep.

"Do you people mind, some of us are sleep depreived people." Malik stated as they glanced at them.

"I just came to tell you that Seth declares--" in stated as Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and mars destroyed it.

"There goes our message." Seto sighed as Venus started to flirt with Yami, who got up and avoided her as he stalked towards his half asleep hikari.

"If Seth wants us to know, he'll send another." Yami stated as Yugi watched him closely, Malik already going off back to his nice warm bed... obviously for another reason. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the couch, plopping down and pulling her into his lap.

Yugi muttered something and fell asleep as Venus looked pissed.

"Venus Love Me--"

"You do that, Venus, and I'll make you regret reincarnation." a voice stated as Beryl appeared, sitting on a white cloud as Yami looked surprised. "You two make a beauitful couple..."

"Mother, if you even..." Yami started, causing many to fall over in shock.

"**_MOTHER?!_**" rang clearly as Yugi was awake, and watching everyone with hostility.

"When do I get grandchildren?" she asked as Yami sweat dropped and tried to hide his face in his lover's hair.

"When we are damn well ready to settle down." she stated as Beryl nodded, the others still shocked.

"How dare you insult Prince Endymion like that!" Queen Serenity shrieked as she appeared.

"I'm hallucinating, deffianetly hallucinating." Kaiba stated as he got up. "I'll leave this all to bad food and see everyone in the morning... well hopefully only two of you because if the rest of you are here Bakura can start his own Soul Card Collection."

"Night Kaiba." the Millennium Puzzle Holder/Spirit stated in unison as he went off, missing three more appearences and then Tuxedo "Penguin Man" Mask.

"Mom?" Moon asked as Queen Serenity looked disgruntled.

"That's it, I'm awake and I'm pissed." Yugi declared as she stood up, Yami grinning at the prospect of trouble. Then Marik, Malik, and Bakura came charging in. They slid in their socks and slammed into the scouts.

"STRIKE!" Marik declared as Malik fell over laughing and Bakura looked pleased.

"Bowling for Idiots, the new Olympic sport of the Pyschoatic Trio." Malik stated as the spirits blinked.

"Diamond, brother!" Bakura stated as him and Daimond hugged. "You bastard! Gone and got your self stuck in Limbo. How is it?"

"Better then getting stuck in darkness." he replied as another family tie had the Hormonal Pharaoh and Annoyed Hikari shocked.

"You throw one damn rose and I'll castrate you the hard way." Yugi growled as rest laughed at the face that Serenity was making.

Now the night just got a **_WHOLE_** lot weirder.

****

!*^^*!

Daimond, Sapphire, and Ruebus were having a conversation with Bakura and the recently awakened Ryou. Beryl and Serenity were occupied with Yami and Yugi as the Scouts were being torted by Malik and Marik... for now. Shadi made his appearence and cringed.

Then the Amazon Elder appeared, looking rather pleased.

For those of you keeping the score that's the Inner Scouts, Pluto, Shadi, Queen Serenity and Beryl, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Diamond, Sapphire and Rubeus... good luck with the score card.

"So, sis, forgot about your step brothers haven't you?"

"**_STEPBROTHERS?!_**" the scouts roared as the other five laughed leaving two Jewels to look really smug.

Bakura and Daimond had identical evil grins as Serenity paled.

Yep, one hell of a weird night.

__

~*^^*~


	20. V, Bakura's Storytime

__

~*^^*~

****

V. BAKURA'S STORYTIME

__

aka. The True Past

__

Now the time has come (Time) 

There's no place to run (Time) 

I might get burned up by the sun (Time) 

But I had my fun (Time) 

I've been loved and put aside (Time) 

I've been crushed by the tumbling tide (Time) 

And my soul has been psychedelicized (Time) 

Oh

Now the time has come (Time) 

There's no place to run (Time) 

I might get burned up by the sun (Time) 

But I had my fun (Time) 

I've been loved and put aside (Time) 

I've been crushed by tumbling tide (Time) 

And my soul has been psychedelicized (Time) 

(Time) 

Now the time has come (Time) 

There are things to realize (Time) 

Time has come today (Time) 

Time has come today (Time)

~*^^*~

"There will be no destorying of evil or randomly physically tortuging people in this house! You six broke in here and destroyed a key we were looking forward to hearing so either shut the hell up or get lost!" Malik stated as the Sailor Scouts were shocked. Someone was talking back to them? Well, a drop dead gorgeous guy was telling them they did wrong?

Not on their watch.

"Malik, your just brainwashed." Jupiter stated as his eyebrows shot up. "Moon?"

"Of course!" she stated cheerfully as both Malik and Marik hit the couch, successfully hiding from the group. It wasn't that they were afraid of them, it was the fact that they couldn't stand to look at the preppy Sailor Moon. Or the fact of being 'purified' by the annoying blonde girl.

"Save me from the evil Pink Haired Demon!" Mokuba shouted running in with Sailor CHibi-Moon on hot on his tail. He then hid behind Ryou, which turned into running around the pale haired HIkari. They left as he fell over in a daze, Bakura raising an eyebrow as the spirits were watching in surprise.

Then Yugi and Yami returned with popcorn, Yugi catching the hyperventalating Mokuba as all watched her stumble. Her eyes went wide, dodging Chibi-Moon as she went sliding across the floor and out the door. "Why don't you go find your brother? It's late." Yugi stated as the dark haired boy nodded and went off, obviously her words had a double meaning.

Chibi-Moon recovered as a door slammed in the distance and she pouted. She glared at the two as Venus took up center stage.

"Yami is brainwashed!" Venus declared as the Ancient Pharaoh didn't look pleased, in return he glared at the lot of them with enough hate to make their previous enemies proud, which they were.

"Listen here, School Girl Barbie, no one in this room in brainwashed... just mentally challenged and extremely spiteful towards those that try to mess with them. I'm sure that Marik, Bakura, and Yami here don't want to be purified and controlled by a peace loving group of misfits." Yugi stated, losing the last of her patience as they nodded. "But if they wish to speak for themselves, please go ahead."

"Purifying?" Bakura asked glancing at his step-sister. "You are nuts to think that controlling everything with peace is worth it, why can't your Ra damned family let one live their own damn life? Plotting a future is a pain in the ass."

"I am not controlling their lives!" Serenity protested as the Puzzle Holders sat down on the love seat leaving Malik and Marik sprawled out on the couch and the scouts to the floor. Shadi sat between Yugi and Yami, causing Pluto to try and get closer and resulting him to twitch.

"Cyria kicked your ass twice, Pluto, she'll do it again." Sapphire stated as the rest snickered, PLuto shooting the blue haired man a odd look that promised pain.

"So, Bakura, feel free to tell all the blackmail material you have on your stepsister." Malik stated as Serenity looked paler then normal. "Maybe about the future she wanted with the Shadow Realms chosen."

"Presdestiny is a bitch." Bakura stated as she looked smug.

"What about you six?" she asked with her nose in the air and arms crossed in triumph as Yami laughed.

"This wasn't destiny, this was pure luck." Marik stated with a grin. "Cause when your soul is incomplete what else is there to do but to find your other half?"

"Settle down, kiddies." Bakura stated with a forced smile as the rest laughed.

"Storytime with Bakura, bound to scare you to death." Yugi stated as he rolled his eyes.

"More like a story about the four people running from the Moon Court and what their lovers did as revenge, or what ones stepbrothers did when these princesses thought they could have any man they wanted." Bakura stated with a grin as Serenity was not pleased. "With your permission, Queen Beryl, I wish to even tell them about your past with Endymion."

"Don't cut the good parts out, dear, they were the only things that were true." the red haired woman stated with a approving nod. "Someone has to tell the truth, I didn't attack the White Moon for Rose Boy..."

"Okay. Story time with the Ancients of Khemet." Ryou stated as Bakura sat down on the arm of Ryou's chair.

"Action!" Malik declared as Bakura cleared his throat.

"Well..."

****

!*^^*!

[It was a rather warm, Egyptian day as the court sat awaiting the Moon Court. Pharaoh Yami, High Priest Seto, Marik the High Guard, Shadi the Advisor, Igoto the Apprentice 'Guard', and Bakura the Pharaoh's 'Scribe' were present at the moment as the doors were opened for Queen Serenity and her daughter with five princesses following her.

It was about that time the five princesses looked pleased towards the group, hot boys was always fun for them.

That was when a Amazon Messenger came running in.

"Sorry, your highness, but they've returned!" he declared with happiness. "Elder Cyria sent me here on the swift sands to tell you that all four of them returned and will be heading here by evening." The Queen noted that the regal Pharaoh actally smiled.

"Tell the others about the return of the four and keep a look out for them." he stated as the messenger went off.

****

!**!

Princess Mina of Venus was flirting with Yami, who in turn looked ready to kill her. Seto had escaped by saying he had rituals to tend to soon, narrowly escaping Princess Ami of Mercury with the excuse, 'One person, no others or else.' Queen Serenity was avoiding Bakura as Princess Serenity was staring off into space. Princess Lita of Jupiter was making moves on Marik, Princess Setsuna of Pluto sitting close enough to Shadi to be on his lap, and Princess Raye of Mars latched onto Igoto.

"By amazon law you could be killed for making a move on a married man?" a voice stated as Lyrel walked in, her ceremonial robes fluttering about her form as the white wrap around skirt and top could be seen. She was making references to a good many of the Princesses present.

A warning of sorts.

Igoto smiled, brushing back his black hair as his green eyes looked pleased. He stood up and hugged the red haired woman, who seemed pleased. "Lyrel, I missed you." he stated, pulling away and leading her to the empty seat between him and Shadi.

"Igoto, dear, who's this?" Rei asked, referring to the one she would call 'peasent' with that high and mighty tone.

"Priness Rei of Mars this is my wife, Lyrel of the Desert Tribes." he stated as the Princess glared daggers at dear ole Lyrel. "Where's the others?"

"You know them, like to surprise people." she stated as footsteps echoed with muffled voices.

"You self-centered, arrogant, abomination of these untainted lands!" echoed as Yami stood up just as the armor and leather clad Amazon Healer came in looking rather mad- that's an understatement she was now hell bent on killing something. Prince Endymion followed as she whirled around and slapped him hard enough to send the 'Earth Prince' to the ground. "If you ever approach me like a common whore, I'll kill you!"

"I am the Prince of Earth, you have-" he was cut off by a mean glare from Yami, who stood by her.

"Dinner is dismissed for those that wish to leave." he stated coldly, urging the tri-color haired Amazon out the door as the other Egyptians followed. All insulted.

That wasn't a good start to a potential alliance, thought Queen Serenity as she watched her half-brother glare adn stalk off after the Pharaoh.

****

!**!

Prince Daimond and his brothers Sapphire and Rubeus then decided to visit Bakura, Marik, and Yami an hour afterwards and after hearing that a familiar Queen was visiting. Well, the three were speaking with Bakura and Marik. "Endymion is here?" Daimond asked, will barely did through his teeth.

"Yes, he did something to Nepha when she first returned." Marik stated as Sapphire looked slightly worried. He remembered the Amazon's aide to him and the one that healed his major wounds a few weeks ago. "Let's go find out!" the High Guard stated as he dragged the Tomb Robber off with the three others following.

They approached the Pharaoh's chambers as Yami stood with a frown.

"Yami, what in Anubis's name happened?" Bakura asked as the Pharaoh didn't look pleased.

"Elder Cyria and Shadi are speaking with her, but it seems Prince Endymion tried to..." he trailed off and shook his head. "Gods, I can't say it." Rubeus patted his back as Daimond and Sapphire looked pissed.

"Yami! Love!" a voice stated as they twitched.

"That isn't improving my moods either." the Pharaoh stated as he opened the door to his chambers and waved them in, closing the door as Mina tried to open it.

****

!**!

Shadi and Cyria had returned to the Amazon Tribe with Igoto and Lyrel, due to problems with the company that was visiting. Bakura and Daimond had plotted out away to make their stay a living hell, getting others in on it. The Moon Court and Prince Endymion found that Yami was fighting the Amazon Woman.

"Unhand that woman!" Endymion stated arrogantly as both glanced at him oddly.

"You don't interfer." Malik hissed whapping him over the head with a staff as he glared, the girls doing the same.

Unfortunately Yami and Yugi stopped and glared at them, but Yugi got in the last blow as Yami growled. "Low blow, Healer, really low blow." he stated as she smirked.

"Never drop your guard, Pharaoh." she stated with a grin as he rolled his eyes. "Aye! Promised to visit home today, be back by dinner!" she stated darting out of the throne room, grabbing Malik as they watched her leave with a laugh.

****

!**!

That evening was going to be interesting. The Moon Court and Endymion sat to the side as Yami and the others were slightly loose about the group visiting. Malik, Bakura, and Yugi stalked in as the Queen of the Negaverse and the Princes of the Dark Moon walked in. "Yami, your doing well for a Child of Darkness." Beryal stated hugging him, as he smiled.

"Mother, welcome to Khemet." he stated drawing back as she glanced at the Amazon Endymion had wanted as the Moon Court was surprised. "I would like you to meet Nepha Yugi, my Queen and the head Amazon Healer." Yugi bowed to the woman, who in turn hugged her.

"So when do I have a chance at grandchildren?" she asked as both twitched.

"A little over eight months." Yugi stated as many were surprised, Yami fell over as Bakura got a laugh out of it as the rest were shocked.

"Signs showed a few weeks after we left for the far away tribes, which is why it took so long." Malik stated as Beryal touched her stomach and grinned. Daimond and his brothers congratulated Yami as the others let out a laugh as he glared at them.

Venus was now pissed.

****

!**!

"Five. Four. Three. Two." Bakura stated as the Jewels were gone to their own home, avoiding the screaming and such. Beryl was galncing at them oddly. Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, and Mokuba were sitting with her in her (Beryl's) private chambers.

"One." the others chorused as screams echoed with curses.

"Damn, my scorpion collection." Mokuba stated in a mock whine as he pretended to cry into his older brother's shoulder. Beryl was having troubles containing her snickering as the next in line went.

"Oh dear! I misplaced by venamous snakes for those antidotes." Yugi stated as Yami pulled her into an embrace, stroking her hair as she tried to look remorseful.

"Where the hell is my ink bottles?" Bakura asked going through his invisable bag of objects as Ryou patted his knee.

"Don't worry, someone stole my Homicidal Mouse... the one I trained to attack others." he stated as Beryl was about to fall over with side problems.

"Funny, we lost our Evil and Suicidal cats." Marik and Malik stated in unison as screams still echoed.

"Was the hall cleaned up? I believe that a bunch of horid insects got in." Yami asked as shrill screams echoed by stomping.

"What about those kidnapping theives?" Beryl asked as they all grinned.

"Don't know." they replied, leaving the others to scream about what was awaiting them.

Servants were howling with laughter in their places, knowing that their Pharaoh and his court hated people like that. Then they were cut into it all... that was when everything started.]

****

!*^^*!

"That was only the start." Bakura stated as the Scouts looked to be in denial, leaving the Millennium Item holders to be slightly off balance and ready to attack. The spirits agreed as Serenity looked horrified. "Shall I continue with your twisted games after finding out the relationships?"

"No." Serenity hissed as Beryl glared.

"Shut up, Serenity, continue Bakura." she stated as the Tomb Robber nodded.

"After they found out the couples... the first to be taken out was the Amazon that brought light."

****

!*^^*!

[Ishizu entered the picture on Serenity's manipulation as the Court was still about. Nepha Yugi struggled as a dagger was at her throat and a arm around her waist as somethign was whispered in her ear. "I love Yami, always will and no one else even after death." Yugi growled as the figure growled. Yugi let out a war cry as the dagger was brought down and put through her stomach.

Tears fell down her face as she felt extreme pain- in both body and heart.

A few arrows went flying over her fallen body as the figure was taken down.

"Yugi, gods hold on." a voice pleaded as the Amazon Queen of Egypt felt everythign slipping away, but held on as tears fell from her violet eyes and from above. "Don't, please." Malik pleaded as Marik stood back, he was trembling with rage as he seen teh figure trying to inch away.

Yami was running towards the source of the scream, damning Princess Mina of Venus for slowing him down. He seen Malik and Marik, but something he dredded seeing. He picked up in speed as Malik drew away, leaving the Pharaoh alone. "Nepha?" he whispered brushing tears from her eyes as his eyes traveled to the wound.

His own tears welled up in his eyes as he realized that she was dying and his son or daughter was dead.

"Yami..." she whispered as her beauitful violet eyes were glazing over. "I love you."

"Yugi, don't speak like that... please don't speak like that." he pleaded as she frowned.

"I'm dying, love... it hurts." she whimpered as he picked her shoulders up, cradling her head in his hand as tears still fell down her cheeks. "I'll always love you, even through death." she stated as he kissed her, feeling the last of her soul disappearing as he pulled away and broke down.

Malik and Marik didn't want to disturb him, they couldn't as they stalked off to find the others.

****

!**!

Cyria and Shadi took care of the burial rights, knowing Yami was beyond their reach to take care of it. He held the Millennium Necklace in hand and barely left his chambers or gardens for much, Malik stayed to consol Lyrel and Igoto along with the others. Venus approached him, but was always sent back by the Guards and Marik.

"Where is my son?" Beryl demanded as Serenity tried to look remorseful.

Bakura walked in, looking rather rattled as he bowed his head. "Mother Beryl, there is a problem." he stated as the red haired Queen of the Negaverse glanced at him. "Queen Serenity is also behind it, Daimond will be here in an hour."

"What happened, Bakura?" she asked, concern lacing her voice as the Tomb Robber glanced up at her. She seen that his eyes were slightly red.

"Yami has fallen into depression, deeper then the Shadow Realms darkness and deeper then evil." he stated as she took off leaving the Robber to glare at the Queen. "Elder Cyria and Shadi will be here, if you leave I will make your lives a living hell."

****

!**!

Endymion had taken care of Ryou and Malik, leaving the Tomb Robber and High Guard raging. Endymion didn't make it out without being killed, leaving the Moon Court to wait as people in the kingdom were hostile towards them. It was then those two fell into depression, Seto and Mokuba at a lose to do anything as Lyrel and Igoto couldn't keep anything straight with the tribe.

Beryl was present when the Millennium Items were used to seal the souls of Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Cyria into them leaving Shadi to guard. Beryl then attacked the Moon Kingdom.]

****

!*^^*!

"Better yet, let me rekill you!" Yugi growled as she jumped Queen Serenity's spirit, shocking everyone as the teen was brawling with the queen. Bakura, Daimond, and Beryl let out whistles as the rest went to attack her.

Ryou and Malik grabbed her arms and pulled her off the spirit.

"Careful, tiger, she ain't going to be killed easily." Malik stated as Yugi pouted, Yami pulling her back into his lap as Venus was pissed.

"You six, be gone before they do kill you." Rubeus stated as the scouts were gone, but promising to be back.

"Yami, dear, do you have a kiss for me?" Venus asked as he glared.

"Back off, School Girl Barbie."

__

~*^^*~


	21. W, Seth's Attack

__

Three parts left, including this one. The Future Adventures already in the works.

~*^^*~

****

W. SETH'S ATTACK

__

Now on your mark / Get set let's go / You've got to move now / Before she explodes

Look out the window / Look out below / Back away from the glass / Well, There she blows

The city's been leveled / The hills are in flames / The streets are cracked open / And they're pushin up clay

The temperature's dropped / The sky is gray / And it ain't even over / Here comes drivin' rain

That ain't me that you feel / There's something moving around in here

That's blood, that's tears / This ain't a warning / Everybody out of the water

And up on dry land / Take what you can / 'Cause you won't be here again / Everybody out of the water

Now I'm treading high water / To get back to you

Lookin' for a little spot of something to cling to / There's too many bodies 

There's not enough room / God help me and God help you

They say nobody panic / Help is on its way / We're already on it / You've got to be brave

If you can fix it now then don't make us wait / Man they're ain't nobody coming back away from the case

Now I'm looking up and the shit keeps coming / Like shooting ducks in a barrel of honey

Got to learn how to pray, love won't be enough / Admit it now your information sucks

As I slip down in / I think of some place high on a mountain 

Smoke clears, the fog lifts / Little by little we rebuild again / But till then everybody out of the water

~*^^*~

School got slightly better with the introduction of Yugi, Mina still wanted to maime her for taking away 'her' Yami. The others, on the Trio's side, still wanted to hurt the reincarnated Moon Court for past plots and relations.

To put it in laymen terms a group was going to come out of this with a serious ass whoopin' that would put their long dead ancestors in pain. Because of this fued those in Limbo had started a pool (and money poll) on who would be getting their ass kicked: Seth the Power Up, the Moon Court of Troubles, or the Ancient Court of Shadows.

Give ya' a hint, the last one is worth more then Seto Kaiba's entire company and estates.

The confidence in the Moon Court was staggering, apparently everyone hated them. Go figure.

Well, back on topic...

Ryou blinked as a wad of paper went flying past his ear and hit Mina in the head. The blonde was sitting in front of him, Malik to his left, Yugi to his back, Lita to his left and by Yugi, Usagi in front of him to his right, and Yami to his right looking rather bored. Kaiba was to Yugi's right as Ami sat in front of Usagi.

Now you know where everyone was.

Ryou shot Yugi a glare over his shoulder at the amused Game Queen as Malik snickered. Otogi was in another class at the moment, probably with Serenity, but that doesn't matter. "WHo keeps doing that?" Mina demanded out loud as Ms. Haruna growled.

"Miss Aino! Detention!" she shouted as Mina blushed and returned to her work, but Yugi kept up her torture. She flicked her last and proceded to write again as Mina growled and spun and threw something at her, only to get caught again as Yugi caught the paper wad. "Make that Detention for a week!"

Malik had to school his face to a neutral look or else he'd be with her. The scouts sent Mina sympathetic looks and glared at their human enemy. Ryou wasn't going to say a thing, yet, mostly because Bakura enjoyed the chance at getting his new Objects of Hate in trouble.

So they were minor problems that got them detention, just wait till they met in combat. The real fun was behind the backs of others and when no one was watching. It was at that time Malik decided to plot about something to do when they got out of school that day, knowing the others would agree.

****

!*^^*!

"She got me a week of Detention." Mina whined at lunch as Lita, Ami, and Usagi tried to comfort her. It was hard when seven sat playing Uno a few yards away- out of the seven only one was hated by the group. Serenity was leaning on her boyfriend laughing while a seething Malik was drawing a good many cards.

"Damn you all." he stated as they were in high spirits, freaking out a few others.

"Been there, done that." Ryou started as Otogi smirked.

"Own the cards..." he added as Serenity giggled.

"Rolled the Dice..." she stated as Otogi blushed, causing some more snickering.

"Got the shirt..." Yami stated pointing to his shirt before pulling his Hikari in to ruffle her hair.

"Evviilll... auctioned it off..." she stated batting at his hands as Malik rolled his eyes.

"And then stole everythign of value." he stated as all cards were put in and placed in Serenity's purse.

"That was a mean thing you did to me." Mina stated as she stood over the group.

"Mina, look at the majority of us." Malik stated as Yugi was silent. "We are not nice people, especially after the revealing of stories at Kaiba's Home and such. At the moment your suicidal for approaching us about being mean."

"Hold the phone." Yugi stated standing up and gripping malik's shoulder. "Did you just give someone warning about a near death that deals with slow torture because of a pure hatred that rivals that of and war?" He nodded as all mocked gasped. "Oh my gods! Hell froze over and the Horsemen ride."

"What are you babbling about?" Mina demanded as the others went off, leaving Malik and Yugi and Yami to deal with the scouts.

"Never mind." Malik stated waving her off. "Go back to your world of happiness while I take my friend here and make sure nothing happens, right Yami?"

"In what terms?" the Puzzle Holders asked in unison as he blinked.

"We'll negotiate those out as we head back to class." he stated as they went off.

"Yami!" Mina wailed as she ran after him, the two watched as Yami took off running.

"That's the fastest I seen him go." Malik stated as they watched him. "A nice cage and a hamster wheel and we got a pet Pharaoh!"

"You do that and I'll castrate you and your other half." Yugi threatened as he paled.

****

!*^^*!

That night was Seth's appearence...

The messenger was there to tell them that, but was destroyed. The Scouts apepared in their flashing lights and speeches as Seth was staring off into space. He then found himself on the ground, speeches still going on as familiar booted feet were before his eyes. He looked up and grinned.

A challenge.

They engaged in battle as the Scouts kept talking.

Marik and Bakura watched as Yugioh fought Seth the old way. It was amusing cause she was pissed, the spirit was pissed, and Seth wasn't in the happiest positions with both. He got a few blows on her, but she wasn't giving up. As Mars was launching on her speech both paused and fell from their defensive stances into a rather annoyed look. "Will you five **_SHUT THE HELL UP!_**" they stated in unison as the scouts looked rather shocked.

"That is no way to talk to us, let alone interrupting our well thought out--" Mars started as Marik snorted.

"Mind **_CRUSH!_**" Yugioh shouted hitting Seth with the unexpected attack, forcing him to the ground again. Bakura and Marik then came from the shadows and decided to join the fun.

So they engaged the Sailor Scouts in a Shadow Game.

Seth made his weak escape, vowing to return as none cared. They obviously wanted more entertainment then Seth getting ganged up on... or was that revenge?

...

My money is on revenge.

****

!*^^*!

"What game did you two have in mind?" Yugioh asked as they grinned.

"Your the Game Royal, you are playing them." Bakura stated as she twitched. "Choose your best." he told the scouts as Jupiter stepped up, even with the arguing of the others.

"Now what?" Venus demanded as the area changed into darkness and the weight of dark magic... or evil in the minds of a few.

"We play a Shadow Game, if Yugioh wins you five will leave us alone and not interfer with our battles. If you win you will set what you want from us. In this game we won't stake souls, because frankly yours are not worth the trouble." Marik explained as they looked insulted.

"Deal." Moon stated without a thought as a air hockey rink appeared with a thickly ice encased vial in the center.

"The first to break the inner vial is the loser." Marik stated as paddles of sorts appeared in the hands of the gamers.

Yugioh had to use every bit of her strength to keep up with Jupiter's superhuman. The rebounds sent her stumbling as she let her eyes widen in shock. How do we win? Yugi wondered as Yami took over. Jupiter laughed as she rebounded it, but the scout wasn't expecting something.

"The finale!" she declared hitting it, only to have the ice crack in half and the vial breaking on her side on her hit.

"Game over, winner is Yugioh." Bakura stated as the Scouts were protesting. "Stay out of our way." he snapped as they were back in the park.

"Never!" Mars shouted as they frowned.

"Princess or not, we will kill you." Marik stated as Yugioh was silent.

"Future or not, none of us care."

__

~*^^*~


	22. X, Seth's Agreement

__

Sorry it just suddenly ends in two parts and the Shadow Game between Yugioh and Jupiter did come from the Yugioh Shonen Jump graphic novel. I lied, two parts after this one. After Part Z, a Bakura Adventure will start.

~*^^*~

****

X. SETH'S AGREEMENT

__

No, don't just walk away / Pretending everything's ok

And you don't care about me / And I know there's just no use

When all your lies become your truths and I don't care 

Could you look me in the eye / And tell me that you're happy now

Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased

Are you happy now? / Are you happy now? 

You took all there was to take / And left me with an empty plate 

And you don't care about it / And I, I've given up this game 

And leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care

Do you really have everything you want? / You can never give somethin' you ain't got.

You can't run away from yourself

Would you look me in the eye? / Could you look me in the eye?

I've had that all I can take / And I'm about to break

Cause I'm happy now / Are you happy now?

__

~*^^*~

Seth knew he'd have to take on both groups, but he only wanted to kill one and he feared one. The other was comic relief for the fact they can't beat him or else he'd end up the laughing stock of all the Yugioh show villians. That takes a lot considering the ones you can consider villians.

****

!*^^*!

School was boring, the scouts were slighly downcast about something or they were intensly plotting some plot to show up the annoying Ancients and clame their drool-worthy future boyfriends from the evil that plagued them. Ehh... never mind, that was with the fantasy world that they wished existed where they always won no matter what.

Rini had let Mokuba alone, but took to annoying Yami. Bakura and Marik got a kick out of that, considering the fact she always called the Pharaoh 'Daddy' and Mina 'Mummy'. We looking at one hell of a screwed up kid, considering her parents are supposed to be Usagi and Mamoru.

Or is she in the plot to get those two together?

Who cares?

"Okay, Obessed Dragon." Yugi stated as Kaiba, Serenity, and Otogi stood before her demanding answers. "We are going to finish Seth off once and for all and your safety is priority cause we care for you four in the way of siblings."

"That's all you had to say, considering Ba'tty'kura and Wanna-be Pharaoh are in control of the other two and giving us the evil eye." Serenity stated hugging her. "Good luck, Chemy, we'll visit Domino during this battle."

"Ba and I will stay so you three can limp back and sleep without questioning." Seto stated with a secret agenda behind that, in which will be left to colorful imaginations of the readers.

"You only want to visit Domino to annoy your brother." Otogi stated as she smiled sweetly at him.

"He was right, you people are bad influences." she stated as Marik adn Bakura gave them grins, pouncing on Yugi's back.

"Come on, Pharaoh! We got to get our asses in gear and go fight ourselves a evil wanna-be Egyptian God!" bakura stated as they dragged her off. "Talk to you all later! take care!"

"We love you, ladys and gents, see ya this evening on the news!" Marik shouted as the group walked away laughing where as the Trio disapepared into the Shadow Realms to do what they do best.

Piss off their enemies while creating mass choas that would then piss off their other enemies and they cause a lot of laughter for the beings watching from above.

Mainly Beryl and her popcorn loving friends that seemed to taken to the Trio's fights and annoyance of the Moon Court. Many dead villians were happily cheering on the third part, which wasn't Seth.

Enough about them

****

!*^^*!

"I didn't want you five here." Seth groaned as his head connected willingly with the stone wall, the scouts blinked at his reaction. "Why don't you go flirt with some boys and leave me to fight the true threat to the sanity of the human race? At least when they speak in long sentences it's a comment at each other and rather funny."

So he was up to insulting, go him.

"We do have boys we want to flirt with, but they aren't interested and under the control of a girl." one stated as he stopped giving himself a impossible concussion and glanced at them in giddiness. Something to manipulate them with! This was his lucky five minutes! Even if it meant he would have to listen to them...

"Oh?" he asked, faking concern as they nodded.

When your enemy takes and interest that isn't a good sign, Rule Seven of the "How to be a Intergalatic Superhero for Dummies". 

****

!*^^*!

Yugioh was sneezing like crazy as the others gave her an odd look. "Goody, the party is getting started." Bakura purred as they approached the room where voices were laughing and jibbering on. They listened for a time to jump in and cause mass choas.

"They be aiming for you." Marik stated as Yugioh sweat dropped.

"Doesn't that just give more reason to kick their asses?" she asked as they thought about it and grinned.

"Revenge is always sweet as sugar and as good." Bakura stated with a vision of screams, leaving the other two to wave hands infront of his face.

"We lost him." Yugioh stated as Marik hit him over the head, getting a glare and a whispered death threat.

"Pay attention you friggin' baka." he hissed as a small agreement was reached. "Six against three? Shall we even the odds?"

"And reveal to them the dark spirits living in the items? Do you know what they will do then?" Yugioh asked as Marik glared at her.

"Remember the 'Purifying Control' my half-sister had?" Bakura asked as he shivered.

"My bad, let's kick some ass!" he declared as the other two groaned and wished to slap him silly.

__

~*^^*~


	23. Y, Seth's Final Battle

__

Seth'a Agreement Questions! Here are the Answers. When Seth and the Scouts were in the same room, Seth didn't want them but listened to them complain about not being able to get those they had a crush on (i.e. Venus/Mina wants Yami) and he made a secret agreement to give them what they want if they help him. Probably should have put that it there, my bad. No problem, questions are good! I'll be sure to put that little tid bit in here, thanks. On another note, Scouts attacks are taken from memory.

~*^^*~

****

Y. SETH'S FINAL BATTLE

Well now I found myself / Wish I was someone else / My hands are stained with love / Wish I could take it away

I hid behind the shell / In time the pain will melt / My hands are stained with love / Wish I could fake it

I gave my life away / There's nothing left to say / I gave my life away / You take it in your way

You take it in your way

My selfish enemy / Still has the best of me / Empty and feeling numb / Wish I could take it away

I can't control the need / To weak to not concede / Wish I was deaf and dumb / Wish I could fake it

I gave my life away / There's nothing left to say / I gave my life away / You take it in your way

I gave my life away / There's nothing left to say / I gave my life away / You take it in your way

I can't pretend we're the same

Oh now I found myself / Wish I was someone else / My hands are stained with love / Wish I could FAKE

I gave my life away / There's nothing left to say / I gave my life away / You take it in your way

I gave my life away / There's nothing left to say / I gave my life away / You take it in your way

You take it in your way

~*^^*~

Yugioh slapped her forehead, Yugi and Yami in agreement on this little decision. Marik was over excited about anything that dealt with attacking people. Bakura was the same way, only hitting his forehead off of the wall and cursing him. "Fucking bastard." he whispered as the scouts were protesting about him being in there.

"Hold on, this might help answer the sixty dollar question." Yugioh stated as he raised an eyebrow. "Injuring Marik in the process..."

"Okay, that can be compensation for being a over zealous jackass." the pale haired Tomb Robber stated with a patented demonic grin that could scare the shadows.

"So why in the name of Anubis aren't you six trying to maime each other into a bloody pulp? This is called dull, as in let's get some friggin' life in this damn room!" Marik stated as the other two sweat dropped.

"Jackass... All hail Pharaoh Jackass!" Yugioh and Bakura hissed in unison before snickering themselves.

"I heard that, you bastards!"

****

!*^^*!

Meanwhile in the room...

"So why in the name of Anubis aren't you six trying to maime each other into a bloody pulp? This is called dull, as in let's get some friggin' life in this damn room!" Marik stated as the five scouts glanced at him in surprise with Seth sitting on the ground, looking to be in pain and ready to commit suicide.

But Marik and Malik weren't known for pity, he'd leave that for the other two to debate when they decided to join.

"Is our deal on?" Sailor Jupiter the Green and Pink Scout asked as Mini Moon of Sugar Pink tackled him in a hug. Seth looked like he wanted to break down from all the stress he had now. Obviously he wanted a simple battle between himself and his **_true_** enemies and the dear Sailor Scouts were being real pain in the Egyptian Sealed In Darkness's ass.

All four of them, one unmellowed and having a breath down as the other three had resistence...

One can only hope not.

"What deal?" he asked as Sailor Mars the Red and and Purple Scout huffed and glared.

"Seth here agreed that if we take care of you, that Annoying Girl Yugi, and the dark spirit in Ryou that we can finally have those gorgeous guys." she stated, ending the last part with hearts in her eyes. "Otogi and his beautiful eyes..."

:If Serenity didn't try and kill her first...:

::She's mental, Otogi would kill her with dice!:: Marik replied and then got an idea. ::That isn't a half bad idea...::

"But, if you got rid of me then..." he trailed off as he heard his two partners-in-crime talking outside the shadowy door. "Never mind, don't you have some speeches to make since I entered? It'll take a few minutes to maime my two friends!"

"Jackass... All hail Pharaoh Jackass!"

"I heard that, you bastards!" he roared as Seth cracked a smile, but then returned to damning the Moon Court. Mini Moon was still sitting on his lap talking his ear off as he spotted Bakura streaking in and pausing.

"Good! It's your new nickname." he stated as Marik glared.

"Moon... Healing..." Sailor Moon stated going through her poses, but was sent sprawling into Venus and then Mercury.

"Damn! Three out of five and got the seven-ten split." Yugioh stated with a 'Aw Damn It' snap of the fingers. "Pick up the spare?"

"Alright!" Marik stated as Mars and Jupiter were already on the move to attack them.

"Mars Celestial Fire--" more poses as the three blinked, twitched, and then nodded to each other. "Surround!" she shouted as the fire rings went speeding their way. Bakura dodged, Marik dodged, Yugioh was sprawled out on the ground.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Venus shouted after she recovered as Yugioh let the chain wrap around her arm. Venus yanked on it, but Yugioh held tight with a grin.

"Tug of war, eh?" she asked hauling back as the Scouts stumbled a few steps. Yami appeared, sitting by Seth as many blinked. "Let's play, Venus." she growled and felt her send energy through the chain. Yugi broke the chain around her neck and threw Yami the puzzle as the energy stopped at her glowing black fingertips.

Marik tackled Jupiter and proceded to concentrate on the Millennium Rod, feeling her weaken with two things to ward from. A physical attack and a mental take over. He loved messing with peoples mind, this would be the best. The Scout of Jupiter was wrestling with the blonde, but found he was stronger then he looked.

Ryou drew away from his yami as he approached Sailor Moon and Mercury with a look of pure pleasure at the thought of torturing the people that destroyed his life in the past! Mars had taken to going after Yugi, seeing she was the only female and she loved being in control of her own sex before the other.

No one knows why, not even me!

****

!*^^*!

Yami sat back as Seth twitched. Obviously the pink haired Brat from the Depths of Hell was hell bent on killing them both with a shrill voice and annoying personality. Well voice didn't matter, that was just a random thing to put in... "Child, go play with your friends." Yami stated picking her up by the scruff of her neck and flinging her into the mass of choas, Ryou hiding behind them in the process.

"Yami, gods thank them the gods." Seth babbled on as the two looked surprised.

The man that awakened and tried to kill them was babbling incoherently about something around 'to much mental torture in the form of the past group that hired him to kill everyone.' Ryou blinked, trying to decifer everything he was saying just as Sailor Mars flew over head and landed spread-eagle on the floor behind them.

Both glanced at Bakura and Yugi, who apparently used the Venus Chain to sling shot the Red One over their head as the Orange Love Scout was ready to shreik bloody murder about a enemy that fought to the death. "Booyeah!" was the teenage Amazons declaration as Bakura went off to torture Moona nd Mercury again, both of which were running from the Man-Eater Bug.

Marik had Jupiter tap dancing and singing "Dixie" as he laughed.

"This is a demented circus." Ryou stated curling up into a ball as both glanced at him.

"Relax, love, it could be worse." Bakura declared over the ruckus as Seth was now madly twitching.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL HIM 'LOVE'!" Moon roared as she powered up her tiara, but by then another monster jumped them. Mercury attempted freezing, but Bakura brought out more with a insane laugh.

"Mars Firebird--" she started as Ryou lashed out and nailed her in the knee, causing her to fall to the ground without no sputtering fire to charbroil his insane friends and such.

"Change of Heart!" Bakura shouted as Ryou pulled his favorite card from his pocket and slapped it to her forehad.

****

!*^^*!

Yugi had finally managed to tie Venus up, using her own chain. The kicker was the Shadow Powers tainted the thing of love. "See ya' in the morning, blonde." she stated knocking her over as Jupiter was still dancing, this time Moon and Mercury were added in. mars was then ordered to do the same as Venus was untied, controlled by yet another Change of Heart, and put into the line.

All five were now singing, terrible off key, to Queen's "Bohemian Raphsody" while line dancing.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Mini Moon shouted as the hearts nailed Bakura in the back of the head.

That child was done for.

****

!*^^*!

Yami watched the twitching Seth as Yugi stood by him. "He doesn't diserve this." Ryou stated as Yugi leaned down, seeing that he wasn't in his right mind.

"What in the name of the Goddesses happened to him?" Yugi demanded as Yami frowned.

"Apparently he got stuck in here with them." he stated jerking a thumb towards the Sailor Scouts, still line dancing as the two yamis were laughing their asses off. Apparently Malik didn't much of an apparence, but none could tell which one was in charge when they fought.

"Damn, that **_would_** be torture." Ryou stated with a shiver as the Pharaoh and his Hikari sighed.

"Would Shadi be able to help?" she asked as he shrugged.

"Couldn't help to--" he was cut off by Mini Moon running around screaming bloody murder, but when a small Egyptian God of Obelisk the Tormentor followed you with a club one couldn't do much more. "--ask." he finished as they blinked in surprise.

"How about soon before something happens." Ryou stated as Yugi growled.

"Damn you!" she shouted as Bakura snickered.

"I'll give you back the card, I forgot." he stated as she glared.

"Riight, you forgot." Yugi stated sarcasticly as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Shadi, we need--" Yami trailed off again as Shadi appeared, this time with Sailor Pluto.

"If you dare, you'll be joining them in our musicial." Marik stated as she paled.

"What do you need?" he asked as Pluto watched him closely, but then gave up in favor of helping Sialor Mini Moon escape the Egyptian God.

__

~*^^*~


	24. Z, Little Surprises

__

~*^^*~

****

Z. LITTLE SURPRISES

How can you see into my eyes / like open doors. / Leading you down into my core / where I've become so numb.

Without a soul / my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold / until you find it there and lead it back home.

(Wake me up. / Wake me up inside. / I can't wake up. / Wake me up inside. 

Save me. / Call my name and save me from the dark. / Wake me up. / Bid my blood to run. 

I can't wake up. / Before I come undone. / Save me. / Save me from the nothing I've become.)

Now that I know what I'm without / you can't just leave me. / Breathe into me and make me real / Bring me to life.

Bring me to life. / I've been living a lie / There's nothing inside. / Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch, / without your love, darling. / Only you are the life among the dead.

All of this sight / I can't believe I couldn't see / Kept in the dark / but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems. / I've got to open my eyes to everything.

Without a thought / Without a voice / Without a soul 

Don't let me die here / There must be something wrong. / Bring me to life.

Bring me to life. / I've been living a lie / There's nothing inside.

Bring me to life

~*^^*~

Ten years had passed between the disappearence of Kaiba's Pyschotic Trio and the last event that anybody seen them at. Ten long years that led to the Ancient Pharaoh returning to his old throne to rule and keep the Shadow Realms safe from intrusion of power hungry mortals.

In those ten years things happened to the couples that the Shadows accepted to guard them. For example Seth was given another chance at life and reborn into a life that wasn't as fucked up as his first chance, which pleased the bleeding hearts of the Millennium Holders (when told this by one of the yamis, one of them was nearly castrated for saying that). The other event was part of what was happening at the moment...

Shadi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik were presently holding the Pharaoh back from entering the chambers in which his wife was being tended in. Queen Beryl, Amazon Elder Cyria, the Mystic Elf, Dark Magician Girl, and Harpy's Lady were in the chamber as a few screams of pain echoed in the ancient palace.

Malik and Ryou were about due for their children too, Bakura and Marik were happy about that. They found out that the moods their Hikari's went through rivaled their evil streaks.

A baby's wail rang clear as the mother's grunts were then heard again. They glanced at Yami who was shocked hismelf. "Hormonal Pharaoh, man was she right when she gave you that nickname." Ryou snickered as Yami was beet red, earning laughter from the others.

"Apparently someone was busy after or before they were offically married." Marik added as the others were laughing as Yami got redder and redder by the second.

"One more push, Gi." the comforting voice of the Mystic Elf echoed as a final strangled scream echoed with the next wail from the second baby. Whispered words and such made them nervous, one because they were whispered adn two because they couldn't hear anything. It was about then that Beryl and Cyria came out from the chamber, smiling like two cats that just ate the biggest damn canary in the neighborhood, and proceded to pull Yami up from his seat and into the room to see his exhausted wife.

"Give them a few minutes." Cyria stated as the group was still nervous. "So, how are you two?"

The remaining two Yami's groaned as their Hikari's laughed.

****

!*^^*!

Twenty-seven year old Yugi Motou laid in the cleaned bed, her hair sticking to her sweaty face as her exhausted form had been tucked into the soft bed and propped up on pillows. She let out a tired laugh as Dark Magician Girl and Harpy's Lady were telling her how cute her baby's were, after they were cleaned and wrapped in their soft blankets.

Yami slipped in and glanced at his tired wife, his crimson eyes taking on a look of love. He slipped his shoes off and slipped into bed with his wife. He sat behind her as she sighed, leaning back against him. "Yami!" Harpy's Lady stated in surprise as he nodded, both female Duel Monsters blushing. "Your oldest is a girl and youngest a boy." she stated as she nestled the boy into his mother's arms while Dark Magician Girl handed Yami his daughter.

"Such a happy family!" Dark Magician Girl squealed as both were smiling.

"Could I ask a favor of you two?" Yami asked as they nodded eagerly. "For tonight, could you help us take care of them tonight?"

"Of course! But what are you going to name your children?" Harpy asked as Yugi pointed to her daughter.

"Yume, our oldest Little Dream." she stated as Yami nodded, touching his sons forehead.

"Yusuke, our oldest son and heir." he stated as the two went off to let the others in.

"Oldest son?" Yugi demanded as she smirked. "If I go through that in another nine months, I'm going to make sure you end up like teh cat I once had." she stated as he was red again.

Shadi was the first as he gazed at them, and first to laugh as he heard that.

"Another group of troublemakers to drive me insane." he stated as the others patted him on the back and laughed, but in a sense they knew he was right. "So, Yami, is my granddaughter already threatening to--"

"Shut up, Shadi, just shut up." he stated as the old Millennium Item Guardian grinned.

__

~*^^*~

It had been six years since Ryou, Yugi, and Malik gave birth. Malik threatened Marik with castration if it ever happened again, but that was about it for them because one may like pain but the pain of child birth left poor Malikw ith a conclusion. There was a reason why women gave birth and he was going to keep it at that, he accepted this in favor of telling his son (when old enough) that he had to have so many children to make up for their problem. 

Bakura swore that if Ryou ever was with child again, he'd have to be really nice or else ship him off to stay with Yugi for nine month. He didn't care, as long as he didn't have to go through that again he was happy.

Ryou had a girl that was a vision of innocence like he was, but had Bakura's evil streak. They named her Evangeline "Angel" Bakura.

Malik had a son that was like both of his father's, slightly evil and extremely determine. His name was Anbuis Ishtar, upholding the Ishtar tradition of naming their first born after a Egyptian God or Goddess.

Yugi's two children were doing fine. Yume Motou and Yusuke Motou were rebellious and hyper enough to tire out normal people, but Yugi and Yami were prepared for trouble with their children... but not the betrayal of a Sailor Scout. No one was prepared for that...

__

~*^^*~

****

THE END OF "THE ADVENTURES OF THE PYSCHOTIC TRIO AND KAIBA"

Feel free to check out the soon-to-be "The Demented Adventures of Angel Bakura"

The parts plotted for this one are:

(*) The Return to Hogwarts (Sorry, Mr. High and Mighty, I'm highly allergic to egotisical assholes... so will you remove your scrawny ass from the containment area before I forceibly kick your egotistical ass from the area.)

(*) Inuyasha (hopefully)

(*) Dead Zone (questionable)

(*) Labyrinth (questionable)

(*) Ranma (questionable)

(*) Trigun (questionable)

(*) Yu Yu Hakusho

With minor looks into other shows or books. This is still in the works.

Review if you like the choices (trying different shows) and review to suggest something- YYH and Harry Potter is dead set. Need at least two more, best two will be put in

Another story will be up, one that will deal with a romance between two characters not focused on in the "Demented Adventures".

Midnight Marauder


	25. The Rewrite

**THE ADVENTURES OF THE PSYCOTIC TRIO**

With their lives forever changed Yugi, Ryou, and Malik try to survive the rest of their senior year but there are new obstacles. First they get wrapped up in the misadventures of Juuban's Sailor Scouts and meet a boy from the past that everyone thought had died. Than a group worse than the Sailor Scouts began scouting out Domino City, causing more trouble than Battle City and Duelist City combined. All this stress is not good for Trio, especially when Zuka is sitting in the background guiding them to the dark side.

* * *

Yes, after a few long months I have finally gotten around to this.

A few things, if a person just dives into it... the Trio is going to progressively move towards how they were in the original. Beginning with the Yamis-- Yami Bakura (Zuka) is being set up as the main catalyst for the change, Yami Malik is going through trust issues coupled with a guilt complex, and Yami is possessive. The Hikaris-- Yugi is relatively the same, Malik is Yugi's brother and confused by what is happening, Ryou has moments where he is twitchy and when he starts to cackle madly. The only change to the character line up is Strings (who is female and goth, Malik's first friend) and Youko (Yugi and Malik's mother, who had been kidnapped with Malik by the Ishtar family) since Kaiba hasn't changed much and he is not going out with Jonouchi. Yes, I eliminated the incest between the Kaiba brothers... now Mokuba is dating Hotaru. Don't think I references many things from the re-write of "What Might Have Happened" but if I did I will answer the questions and save a person from having to read through the previous works.

"Trio" begins with a Sailor Moon crossover, like the original so if Sailor Moon isn't your cup of tea I will post when the Harry Potter crossover begins and if Harry Potter isn't your favorite I'll post when the Ceremonial Duel part comes up.

Now, an excerpt from the rewrite to make this worth posting:

_"This is one of the highlights of the fall term, this is the most talked about festival around." Strings proudly stated as she grinned. "Games, food, and what-not." she added while grabbing Ryou's wrist and eagerly drug him down the main path to the food booths, leaving a grinning Zuka to follow them and to do whatever he wanted without being reprimanded by Ryou._

_"Such an interesting place, the ideal place to make sure I haven't gotten rusty." He muttered to himself, putting a bit more spring into his step, and letting his fingers wander when possible. He would overlook Strings's behavior, since she obviously had no interest in his chibi-Hikari but to drag him around like a little sister would an older brother, and only because she gave him this boon._

_"Zuka, save me!" Ryou called out in a rather pathetic voice as Strings was eagerly ordering some dango from one of the booths, which Zuka was thankful for since it was around the time they usually ate lunch at the Motou household. "She's mad!" he whimpered, pulling away from Strings to hide behind the bored looking Zuka._

_"Is he normally this whiny?" Strings curiously asked as Zuka glanced over his shoulder at his chibi-Hikari and than back to the Goth girl before he finished out some stolen money from his pockets and paid for the dango, earning a hug from the Goth._

_"No, but he doesn't get out much." Zuka answered as the girl at the booth handed Strings two sticks of dango and Zuka four._

_"I do so!" Ryou protested as his yami reached back and offered him half the dango he had, which the teen eagerly snatched up. They were walking away, happily munching on the dango, when Ryou frowned. "Where did you get the money for this?" he asked his yami, poking the man in the back in accusation._

_"Do you really want to know?" Zuka drawled out as Strings ignored their conversation in favor of looking around the crowds and the booths for someone. "So, Strings, what is going on with this creepy stalker girl you mentioned?" He asked in hopes of deterring Ryou from any more questioning about his newfound wealth._

Not much, I know, but enough to make it a decent posting.


End file.
